A potem upadły Niebiosa: Dwie Królowe
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Niebiosa upadły, a my, shinigami, próbujemy żyć z poczuciem straty po tych, których kochaliśmy. Po ośmiu latach powoli coś się zaczyna zmieniać, aż pojawił się on. Nie żył, a jednak stanął przeciwko mnie. I nie było to radosne spotkanie.
1. Chapter 1

Parę lat temu dzięki uprzejmości Leukonoe miałam okazję uczestniczyć w bleachowym projekcie "A potem upadły Niebiosa". Obejmował on czasy po Wielkiej Krwawej Wojnie, kiedy to po śmierci Króla Dusz doszło do katastrofy - Soul Society i Hueco Mundo spadły na Tokio i doszło do przemieszania się światów. Ci shinigami, którzy przeżyli Upadek, próbują przetrwać, choć wciąż są celami Fullbringerów, których liczba po Upadku wzrosła.

Dziś wraz z Leukonoe, której jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za świetną pisarską przygodę, mamy zaszczyt przedstawić nowy tekst z tego uniwersum.

* * *

Ta część portu od lat była opuszczona i zaniedbana. Puste budynki popadały w ruinę, stając się jednocześnie chwilową ostoją dla tych, którzy z jakiś powodów musieli się ukrywać. Dla takich jak ona – shinigami. Niebiosa upadły, a im pozostało przetrwanie na obcym i niezbyt przyjaznym świecie, który chętnie wykończyłby ich wszystkich. Nie miała pojęcia, kto tu ostatnio rezydował, nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia, skoro okoliczne drużyny nadal przebywały w kryjówce Akona. Teraz, po odnalezieniu mieczy z Siedliska Larw i wiadomościach – czy też pogłoskach, jak niektórzy nadal mówili – o pojawieniu się na scenie Aizena nikomu nie było śpieszno znów dzielić się na grupki.

Corrie miała chwilowo dość całego tego zamieszania, więc wymknęła się poprzedniego dnia na dłuższy spacer i jakoś dotąd nie śpieszyła z powrotem. Dawno już nie osiadali nigdzie na dłużej, więc nie potrafiła spokojnie siedzieć w kryjówce. Shohei i Ayase mieli trzymać się w pobliżu Hisagiego, gdyby coś się działo, więc się nie martwiła. Poza tym umieli o siebie zadbać pod jej nieobecność.

Teraz i tak nie mogła wrócić. Od kilku godzin podążał za nią jakiś Fullbringer. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa rebeliant szykujący się do próby zabicia kobiety. Chyba nadal sądził, że jeszcze go nie dostrzegła, więc nie zauważył, że Corrie prowadzi go w odludne miejsce. Nie chciała wciągać postronnych w walkę, to tylko problemy, a im dalej jest od kryjówki, tym lepiej dla shinigamich. Wolała zbyt szybko nie zdradzać, gdzie się ostatnio zatrzymali.

Dookoła czuć było morzem, zepsutymi rybami i czymś, czego Corrie nie potrafiła określić. Nie zastanawiała się zresztą, co to takiego, przystając w cieniu jednego z magazynów. Nadal nie dała po sobie poznać, że wie o towarzyszącym jej cieniu. Za to stworzyła idealną dla chłopaka okazję do ataku. Co prawda mogła zaatakować go sama, ale stwierdziła, że da mu szansę się wykazać.

Uchyliła się, słysząc wystrzał. Kula wbiła się w mur w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było jej ramię. Usłyszała dość głośne przekleństwo z jego ust. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że zdoła przed tym uciec. Dopiero gdy spojrzała na ścianę, zrozumiała, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależało. Na murze zaczęła pojawiać się pajęczyna pęknięć, choć kula była dość małych rozmiarów. Założyła więc, że Fullbring chłopaka ma coś z tym wspólnego.

– Kłopotliwa umiejętność – stwierdziła.

W jej dłoni błysnął srebrny miecz, a ona sama zniknęła z widoku przeciwnika. Sekundę później zjawiła się tuż za nim, przystawiając mu ostrze do gardła.

– Żegnaj – szepnęła i cięła.

Pociekła krew, ciało przeciwnika szybko stało się bezwolne, więc po prostu je puściła. Nie czuła nic, to nawet nie była walka, w której mogłaby się wykazać. Zwykła potyczka zakończona w dwóch ruchach.

Miała już odejść, kiedy spadła na nią energia duchowa. Nie byle jaka, ale na tyle potężna, by na chwilę straciła dech. Do tego znajoma. Corrie opadła na jedno kolano, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. Nie do końca rozumiała, co się właśnie stało. Przecież było to niemożliwe spotkanie. Zmysły ją mylą?

Podniosła głowę, rozglądając się. Na dachu budynku zobaczyła czyjąś sylwetkę. Światło jednak padało tak, że nie widziała szczegółów. Nie musiała jednak. Dobrze wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia, choć rozsądek krzyczał, że jest to niemożliwe i gdzieś w tym musi być jakiś haczyk.

Zacisnęła palce mocniej, gdy zobaczyła w dłoni przybysza miecz. Równie charakterystyczny co energia zakończony prostokątnym hakiem. Nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech.

– _Wabisuke_ – usłyszała Yukikaze.

Zanpakutou była równie zaskoczona rozwojem wydarzeń co shinigami, choć przyjęła to z większym spokojem. Przynajmniej pozornie. Jedna z nich musiała zachować zimną krew, bo żądza mordu w powietrzu mogła być jedynie zapowiedzią kolejnego starcia.

– Niemożliwe… – szepnęła Corrie. – To niemożliwe…

Pamiętała tamten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Atak, poczucie pustki, a później wiadomość, że niczego już nie da zrobić. Pamiętała spojrzenie kapitana Otoribashiego pełne czystego współczucia i smutku, gdy pytała o niego, a w zamian dostała wyszczerbiony sopel – dowód wierności. Jej świat skończył się w tamtym momencie i nic już nie było takie samo. Pozostały strach i żądza zemsty, która zaślepiała ją aż do końca.

Nie mógł tu być. Przez moment pomyślała, że to jakaś iluzja. Niemożliwe przecież, żeby nagle, po tylu latach wrócił do życia, nie dając wcześniej żadnego znaku. To musiała być iluzja, może zbyt realna, żeby nią wstrząsnąć, ale iluzja. Zwykłe złudzenie. Aizen mógł stworzyć coś takiego ze swoją mocą. Nieważny był powód, dla którego miałby to robić. To oszustwo.

Jednak choć rozum próbował resztkami sił znaleźć jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie problemu, tak serce już uznało to spotkanie za stan faktyczny. I pewnie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdy już zaskoczenie odejdzie, ale coś sprawiało, że czuła niepokój. Chwilę później wydarzenia potoczyły się już szybko.

Postać zeskoczyła z dachu i od razu zaatakowała. Corrie odskoczyła instynktownie, nie rozumiejąc tego zachowania i żądzy mordu unoszącej się w powietrzu. Nie było ku temu żadnego powodu. Nie byli wrogami, więc czemu uniósł przeciwko niej miecz?

Dopiero teraz mogła mu się przyjrzeć. Szczupła sylwetka, blond włosy z nieco przydługą grzywką opadającą na lewą stronę, niebieskie oczy. Co najdziwniejsze, miał na sobie szaty shinigami, których dawno nie widziała. To było jak powrót do przeszłości. Jakby wyciągnięto go z czasów, kiedy jeszcze mogli nazywać się z dumą Oddziałami Obronnymi.

– Izuru…

Nie zareagował na własne imię. Patrzył na nią beznamiętnym wzrokiem, jakby całkiem wyzuty z jakichkolwiek emocji. Ten lodowaty chłód był czymś odmiennym, niż zapamiętała. Jakby nie był już tą osobą, którą pamiętała.

Uniósł miecz ponownie, stal uderzyła o stal, a Corrie poczuła zwiększający się ciężar w dłoni. Cofnęła się przerażona i zdezorientowana. Ta sytuacja ją przytłaczała. Nie potrafiła znaleźć choć jednego argumentu, by zaatakować. To jej się nie mieściło w głowie.

– Izuru, to ja. Odłóż miecz – poprosiła drżącym głosem. – Nie ma powodu, byśmy ze sobą walczyli.

Nie odpowiedział. W ogóle nie wyglądało na to, by usłyszał jej słowa. Po chwili zniknął, by pojawić się za nią. Nie zdążyła się odwrócić i została draśnięta w ramię.

– Czemu to robisz?

Cofała się, unikając ataków, jak tylko mogła. Nie chciała z nim walczyć, nie potrafiła. Przecież nie byli wrogami. Dlaczego miałby chcieć ją zabić? To nienormalne. Wobec niego czuła się bezbronna, uniesienie miecza było zbyt trudne. Kończyny jej w ogóle nie słuchały, bodźce przychodziły jakby z opóźnieniem. To nawet nie była kwestia mocy Wabisuke, ale szoku. Nie rozumiała tego, to musiał być jakiś absurdalny koszmar, z którego nie mogła się obudzić.

Nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy Kira ponownie zaatakował. Ledwo uskoczyła. Z pomocą shunpo uciekła na dach budynku. Zranione ramię jej ciążyło, miecz też nie leżał w dłoni tak dobrze jak zwykle, oddychała urywanie. Gorsze jednak było poczucie zagubienia. Nie rozumiała. To jakiś absurd. To nie może dziać się naprawdę.

Podążył za nią. Nie miała okazji nawet do przyjęcia pozycji do walki, gdy zobaczyła zbliżającą się stal. Zasłoniła się mieczem, który zyskał wagę zwyczajnego ostrza.

– _Weź się w garść!_ – wrzasnęła na nią Yukikaze. – _On cię zabije, jeśli nic nie zrobisz!_

Nie potrafiła unieść miecza przeciwko niemu. To było ponad jej siły. Cofała się bezradnie, drżąc z przerażenia, gdy raz po raz atakował. Wytrącił jej katanę z ręki, muskając ostrzem kolano. Potknęła się na czymś i upadła.

– _Rusz się! Łap miecz i walcz, do cholery!_

Słyszała Yuki, ale jakby z oddalenia. Sens słów w ogóle do niej nie docierał, czuła wściekłość Zanpakutou, ale nie motywowało to jej do ruchu. Nie potrafiła odnaleźć w sobie siły do walki. Patrzyła załzawionymi oczami na Kirę, którego w ogóle to nie ruszało. Zbliżał się do niej nieśpiesznie, mając pewność, że ofiara nie ucieknie. Nie była w stanie.

Odczołgała się aż do skraju dachu, nie miała już dokąd uciec. Nie potrafiła go zaatakować, walczyć nawet o własne życie. Najwyraźniej tak miała zginąć, z jego ręki.

Mgła, która nagle pojawiła się wraz z wiatrem od morza, była nienaturalnie gęsta, ledwo można było przez nią zobaczyć swoją wyciągniętą rękę, a co dopiero drugą osobę.

− W porządku − szepnął Shuuhei, pojawiając się przy Corrie.

Chwycił ją pod ramię i shunpnął na drugi budynek.

− Jesteś ranna? − zapytał zaniepokojony, przyglądając się kobiecie uważnie.

Od strony mgły, wciąż spowijającej dach, doleciały odgłosy walki. Dopiero wtedy Shuuhei zwrócił większą uwagę na to, co się tam działo. Wcześniej nawet nie zdążył się zbytnio przyjrzeć przeciwnikowi Corrie, nim Miho uwolniła swój miecz. Teraz w końcu wyczuł.

− Co… − niedopowiedziane pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Do Corrie dopiero teraz dotarło, że nie jest już sama i nie grozi jej śmierć. Nie czuła jednak ulgi, lecz wciąż to straszne zdezorientowanie. Mimo to rozpoznawała energie nowo przybyłych. Spojrzała na Hisagiego, a potem w kierunku odgłosów walki.

– To Kira – szepnęła.

Shuuhei jej nie uwierzył, tak samo jak nie uwierzył własnemu przeczuciu, ale nie mógł się długo oszukiwać, bo w kolejnej chwili mgła została rozwiana przez Przytłaczające Tornado. Odepchnięty nim Kensei wylądował na dachu przed nimi, przetoczył się kilka razy, ale podniósł o własnych siłach.

− Kto to, do cholery jasnej, jest, bo na pewno nie Fullbringer − wydyszał.

Nie musiał tego mówić, bo Shuuhei doskonale rozpoznawał mężczyznę na drugim dachu i trzymany przez niego miecz. To wciąż był widok, w który nie mógł uwierzyć, a jeszcze mniej w to, że przed chwilą ten właśnie mężczyzna walczył z Corrie. Ta nie odezwała się ponownie, jak zaczarowana wpatrując się w sylwetkę Kiry. Jednak on jakby nie zwracał na nich uwagi, zaatakował za to Miho, którą w tej chwili miał najbliżej.

Miho w pośpiechu zebrała rozproszony miecz i gestem cisnęła w mężczyznę kulą wody, raczej dla rozproszenia jego uwagi niż z nadzieją zrobienia krzywdy. Na tyle, żeby kupić sobie czas na unik.

− Chrzanić to − warknął Kensei. − Zerwij się, Burzo Gromów − zawołał i już z dwoma nożami w dłoniach wrócił do walki, nie zwracając uwagi na Shuuheia, który zawołał, żeby zaczekał.

To wszystko musiało być jakieś nieporozumienie, a przynajmniej na to miał nadzieję Shuuhei, bo przecież Kira nigdy świadomie nie zaatakowałby… Przez myśl przemknęło wspomnienie jeszcze z Seireitei, gdy musiał odciągnął Kirę od Hinamori. Tylko wtedy to była zupełnie inna sytuacja, wtedy Kira bronił honoru swojego kapitana, jeszcze nie wiedząc o jego zdradzie. Teraz to musiało być jakieś nieporozumienie, jeżeli nie, będzie musiał skrzyżować z Kirą miecze. Będzie musiał jeszcze raz stanąć naprzeciwko osoby, którą lubił i szanował − koszmarna scena z walk ze sztucznej Karakury wciąż żywa przemknęła przed oczami. Zerknął przez ramię na oszołomioną Corrie i wyciągnął nóż z cholewy wysokiego buta. Ruszył wspomóc Kenseia, który chyba już się zorientował, na czym polega moc Wabisuke, ale i tak został zepchnięty do defensywy i tylko wsparcie Miho sprawiało, że jeszcze się trzymał.

Corrie nie została jednak na długo sama, bo zaraz pojawiła się przy niej Kimiko. Ta spojrzała na starszą kobietę z góry.

− Proszę, proszę, nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że zobaczę cię, Shiroyama-san, w tak kiepskim stanie − powiedziała, nawet nie kryjąc złośliwego uśmiechu.

Corrie nie zareagowała na zaczepkę. Bez tego była świadoma, jak sromotną porażkę poniosła. Nie z Kirą, ale z samą sobą. Przecież nawet nie próbowała walczyć, co doprowadziło Yukikaze do furii, Zanpakutou nadal pomstowała na swoją shinigami i jej słabość. Jednak nawet to nie stało się motywacją do ruchu.

– To się nie dzieje naprawdę – szepnęła do siebie.

Starała się wyczuć najmniejszą zmianę, która świadczyłaby o tym, że to, co widzi, nie jest prawdziwe. Że to tylko okrutny żart. Próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że wystarczy zamknąć oczy i przeciwnik przestanie być mężczyzną, z którym nie potrafiła skrzyżować miecza.

Kira po raz kolejny odepchnął Kenseia zaklęciem, Miho zaś chwilowo zignorował, skupiając uwagę na Hisagim. Nie zaatakował jednak bezpośrednio. Podwójne Przytłaczające Tornado wykorzystał jako zasłonę i z góry posłał w Shuuheia Uderzenie Błękitnego Ognia.

Shuuhei uniknął zaklęcia w ostatniej chwili, pobiegł w bok.

− Kira, co ty wyprawiasz − zawołał. − Nie poznajesz nas?

Wciąż miał nadzieję, że to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, ale Kira nie zostawił mu żadnych wątpliwości, nie odpowiedział na jego wołanie i ponownie zaatakował zaklęciem, które nie trafiwszy w Shuuheia, rozbiło kawałek dachu, posyłając w powietrze kurz i fragmenty betonu. Było jasne, że Kira walczy na poważnie, więc jeżeli Shuuhei nie chciał, żeby komukolwiek stała się krzywda, musiał się pozbyć wątpliwości. Tylko on i Corrie mogli walczyć z Kirą jak równy z równy. Corrie odpadała, a on cóż… miał już doświadczenie − Kazeshini roześmiał się ubawiony.

Wyskoczył do góry.

− Droga wiązania numer 62 Blokada Stu Kroków − powiedział ponuro i cisnął świetlisty pręt w stronę Kiry.

Chyba miał nadzieję, że odpowiedź z jego strony zmusi mężczyznę do wycofania, że nie trzeba będzie kontynuować tej walki. Faktycznie Kira zrobił unik przed pierwszymi prętami, ale w końcu dwa ostatnie przyszpiliły go za bark i nogę do dachu.

Miho do tej pory ignorowana postanowiła wtrącić do walki swoje trzy grosze i zamknęła głowę i ramiona Kiry w wodnej bańce Kropli Wody.

− Nie! − zawołał do niej Shuuhei.

Kira zachłysnął się wodą i wydawało się, że zwycięstwo zostało przypieczętowane, a jego samego czeka śmierć. Jednak w tej chwili wodna bańka rozprysnęła się pod wpływem zimnego wiatru, który zamienił kropelki wody w kryształki lodu. Pomiędzy strony konfliktu wskoczyła Corrie z mieczem w dłoni i opuszczoną głową. Sama nie była pewna, co właściwie robi. To był czysty instynkt, który kazał jej chronić tych, których uważała za bliskich. To, że Kira ją zaatakował, nie było aż tak ważne. To wszystko można jakoś wyjaśnić. Musi być jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie, a nie potrafiła patrzeć na jego śmierć. Drugi raz na to nie pozwoli.

Kira wykorzystał moment, który dała mu ingerencja Corrie, i uwolnił się. Jednak nie zaatakował ponownie. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Shiroyamie, potem Hisagiemu, nic nie mówiąc. Po tym odwrócił się i odszedł. Po prostu zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet słabego śladu energii, po której mogliby go śledzić.

Gdy tylko energia Kiry zniknęła, Shuuhei odetchnął z ulgą. Problem nie został rozwiązany, ale odłożenie go w czasie wydawało się wystarczające dobre. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnie spojrzenie, jakim ich Kira obdarzył, było niepokojące. Jakby jednak ich rozpoznał. Tylko, czy to znaczyło, że walczył z nimi całkowicie świadomy, kim są. On się czuł z tą myślą okropnie, a nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co czuje w tej chwili Corrie. Dlatego nawet nie był zdenerwowany ani zaskoczony jej interwencją.

− Co to, do cholery jasnej, było? − zapytał zirytowany Kensei, kierując to pytanie do Corrie. − Dlaczego go uwolniłaś?

Nie odezwała się od razu. Podniosła głowę, spoglądając gdzieś w horyzont, a dopiero potem na Sagę i resztę. Po policzku spłynęła jej pojedyncza łza, a oczy całkiem zmatowiały. Zdawało się, że wróciła do siebie z czasów tuż po Upadku, kiedy wyglądała jak cień samej siebie. Tak się zresztą czuła. Zagubiona i niepewna, przerażona sytuacją i zrozpaczona swoim położeniem.

– Nie dam mu ponownie zginąć – powiedziała bezbarwnie.

− Świetnie − warknął Kensei, wyrzucając do góry dłonie w geście poddania, już chciał mówić coś dalej, ale przyjrzał się dokładniej kobiecie i zamknął usta.

Zapadła dość niezręczna cisza, na szczęście zaraz przerwana przez postać, która nagle pojawiła się pomiędzy nimi. Kensei i Shuuhei zrobili szybki krok do tyłu, ale zaraz się rozluźnili. Postać była jedynie cieniem o wyblakłych kolorach, odrobinę przezroczystych. Wciąż jednak można była rozróżnić rysy twarzy młodego mężczyzny z jasnym warkoczem w shihakushou. Mieli już go okazję poznać podczas ćwiczeń Kimiko z Czarnym Księciem.

− Nie chciałbym przerywać, ale jakby co tamten mężczyzna uciekł na północ − powiedział uprzejmym tonem − niestety nie miałem szans go zatrzymać. Ale wy go jeszcze dogonicie − rozejrzał się po obecnych − o ile oczywiście chcecie − dodał ze wzruszeniem ramion. − Ohoo króle… − zaczął, ale zniknął.

− Szlag − mruknął Kensei i pobiegł zbierać nieprzytomną Kimiko.

Shuuhei odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem i podszedł do Corrien. Tylko nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, żeby pomóc. Puste pocieszenia raczej nie zadziałają, albo zapewnienia, że to musiała być jakaś pomyłka.

− Lepiej wracajmy do bazy, twoja drużyna musi się martwić − powiedział i zaraz dał sobie mentalnego plaskacza. Brawo, pomyślał, w uciekaniu przed niebezpiecznymi tematami też jesteś mistrzem.

Kiwnęła bez entuzjazmu głową. Energia całkiem z niej uszła i sama nie wiedziała, jakim cudem jeszcze stoi na prostych nogach. Najchętniej opadłaby na kolana i zalała się łzami, ale to nikomu nie pomoże. Poza tym chciała utrzymać chociaż iluzję tego, że jeszcze jakoś się trzyma.

Ruszyła przodem, nie mając ochoty na towarzystwo. Shohei i Ayase w ogóle jej teraz nie interesowali, zrobiła wręcz wszystko, by uniknąć spotkania z nimi po powrocie, nie dbając też o to, by choćby owinąć zranione ramię bandażem. Zaszyła się na jednym z dachów tylko w towarzystwie Yukikaze, która pojawiła się niewzywana.

– Nie powinnaś być teraz sama – powiedziała Zanpakutou. – Samotność cię zabije.

Nie odpowiedziała, próbując się opanować. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś ją widział w tym stanie, a jednocześnie pragnęła, żeby ktoś ją przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Żeby tak po ludzku ją okłamał i dał nadzieję, za którą mogłaby iść dalej.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuuhei nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak bardzo nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony nie chciał niczego innego, jak być przy przyjaciółce i po prostu… być, poklepać po plecach, cokolwiek. Z drugiej obawiał się, że Corrien będzie miała do niego pretensje, że traktuje ją protekcjonalnie. W końcu zawsze była samodzielna, silna. Krążył po pokoju, gdzie oprócz niego była jedynie nieprzytomna Kimiko. Kensei i Miho wyruszyli na poszukiwanie jedzenia.

Kimiko przy trzecim okrążeniu Hisagiego miała dość udawania. Chciała być uprzejma i nie narażać porucznika na niezręczną sytuację, w której podwładny widzi go takiego roztrzęsionego, ale widocznie Hisagi nie miał w planach się uspokajać. Podniosła się i odprowadziła porucznika wzrokiem przy kolejnym okrążeniu, gdzie on zupełnie nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Chrząknęła.

Shuuhei zatrzymał się w pół kroku i uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Przykucnął przy posłaniu Kimiko.

− Jak się czujesz?

− Dobrze, dziękuję − odpowiedziała Kimiko jak zwykle uprzejmym tonem. − A jak się czuje Shiroyama-san?

Shuuhei mógł tylko odwrócić wzrok.

− Chyba dobrze − odpowiedział dyplomatycznie. − To silna kobieta, poradzi sobie. Niedługo będzie pewnie coś do jedzenia.

− Może to nieuprzejme z mojej strony, w końcu nie znam pani Shiroyamy aż tak dobrze jak pan, ale uważam, że powinien być pan w tej chwili przy niej. − Teraz ona odwróciła wzrok, zapatrzyła się na widok nieba ledwo widocznego za brudnym okienkiem. − Można być nie wiadomo jak silnym, można uważać, że nigdy nie będzie potrzebować się niczyjej pomocy. Można dumnie połykać łzy i wszystkim mówić, że jest dobrze, ale nadal cieszyć się z otrzymanego wsparcia.

Shuuheia trochę zatkało i nie za bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozmawiał z Kimiko, znał ją najmniej ze swoich podkomendnych. Kensei, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, przynajmniej szczerze wyrażał swoje uczucia. Miho znał jeszcze z dawnych lat i potrafił się z nią dogadać. Ale z Kimiko wymieniał co najwyżej nic nieznaczące uwagi. Nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć, o czym myśli.

− I dlaczego ja pana jeszcze tutaj widzę? − zrugała go, obrzucając zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

− Masz rację, dziękuję − powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem i wyszedł w poszukiwaniu Corrien.

Kimiko, zostawszy sama, podciągnęła kolana do piersi, objęła ramionami. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego udzieliła takiej rady Hisagiemu − więcej było w niej szczerej troski czy złośliwości. Nie znała Shiroyamy i naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak ta zareaguje i czego tak naprawdę potrzebuje. Jednak jej widok na tamtym dachu i później, gdy widziała ją oczami Generała, przyniósł wspomnienia jej samej, gdy dotarło do niej, że została sama, że wszystkie wpajane jej wartości przestały mieć znaczenie. To przerażające uczucie walącego się spod stóp gruntu i zapętlone w głowie pytanie "co teraz mam ze sobą począć?". Powoli udało jej się znaleźć jakieś oparcie, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak wątłe ono było, jak łatwo można było je strzaskać. Czy wtedy też by oddała swoją dumę za drugie ramię, na którym mogłaby się oprzeć? Wolała nie znać na razie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Jednak przy okazji przypomniała sobie, widząc porucznika Kirę i Corrien obok siebie, w jakim kontekście po raz pierwszy usłyszała nazwisko Shiroyama. Uśmiechnęła się. To mogło być dość ciekawe.

Znalezienie Corrien nie było takie oczywiste, kobieta ewidentnie nie chciała być widoczna, ale Shuuhei postanowił jako pierwszy sprawdzić dach, na którym pili. Nie znalazł jej tam, ale na kolejnym dachu. Nie ukrywał się, gdy podchodził, naprawdę starając się nadać swojemu reiatsu chociaż odrobinę uspokajającego odcienia, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kazeshini i tak psuł efekt.

− Corrie?

Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się bezbarwnie. Yukikaze zniknęła, dając im trochę prywatności. Jednocześnie posłała Hisagiemu jednoznaczne spojrzenie mówiące, że ma nie zostawiać jej shinigami nawet, jeśli ta będzie zapierać się rękami i nogami, że sobie radzi.

– W porządku. Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła bez przekonania.

Sama w to nie wierzyła, ale co miała powiedzieć? Przecież bez tego widział, że jest źle. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda w jego oczach. Gdzieś w pamięci pojawiło się wspomnienie tamtego popołudnia po pierwszej bitwie z Quincy. Wtedy znalazł ją w podobnym stanie – kryjącą się przed całym światem za kapitańskim biurkiem, ledwo panującą nad łzami.

Usiadł obok, blisko, tak żeby stykali się ramionami. Teraz nie rozumiał, skąd w ogóle wzięło się wcześniejsze wahanie, przecież to oczywiste, że powinien być przy niej, za żadne skarby nie zostawiać samej. Tylko wciąż nie wiedział, jakie słowa będą właściwe, w końcu to ona zawsze wiedziała najlepiej, jak wyciągnąć go z dołka.

− U wszystkich wszystko jest w porządku, wszyscy czują się dobrze − powiedział i zerknął na kobietę. − To po co w ogóle rozmawiać?

– Wybacz, musiałeś nadstawiać za mnie karku – odparła, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. – Resztę chyba też powinnam przeprosić.

Ewidentnie starała się uniknąć tematu. Jak zawsze, to ona ich wyciągała ze wszelkich dołków, udając, że u niej jest w porządku. Ile razy Yuki powtarzała, że ma przestać, i tak nie słuchała i robiła to samo. Po prostu uciekała. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, tylko chyba nie potrafiła inaczej. To inni nadawali jej życiu sens, nauczyła się uśmiechać dla innych. Tej maski już nie potrafiła zdjąć, choć teraz przypominała raczej karykaturę.

− Nic, czego nie zrobiłbym dla przyjaciółki − powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem. Chociaż zaraz złośliwy głosik podpowiedział, że Kirę też uważał za przyjaciela. − A dzieciaki i tak mają u ciebie dług wdzięczności, tak samo jak ja, po walce z tamtym Arrancarem. − Na wspomnienie tamtej walki, zwłaszcza mocy Arrancara, przechodziły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze i klął na siebie, że tak łatwo dał się usidlić, przez co wszyscy prawie zginęli. − Świetnie − mruknął, kręcąc głową nad swoimi myślami. − Przyszedłem, żeby… żeby pocieszyć ciebie, a już zacząłem się użalać nad sobą. Ale tak sobie myślę, że czasem nie warto, znaczy… Nie warto udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. − Patrzył na swoje splecione dłonie. − Czasem się zastanawiam, czy jakbym wtedy po wypadku w Akademii, kiedy zginęli Kanisawa i Aoga, czy jakbym wtedy o tym z kimś porozmawiał, to czy narodziłby się Kazeshini. − Gdzieś z tyłu głowy rozległ się szyderczy śmiech. − Później, gdy w końcu nie wytrzymałem i powiedziałem o wszystkim kapitanowi Tousenowi, było za późno, by coś w tej kwestii zmienić, ale z drugiej strony zostałem uratowany… przynajmniej do czasu. − Odwrócił się w stronę Corrien, tak żeby uchwycić jej spojrzenie. − Corrie, może nie warto czekać, aż się wewnętrznie zniszczymy, aż wyjdzie ta biała larwa i nas całych pożre. Bo nie wszystko zawsze jest w porządku, do cholery jasnej, i też mamy prawo… bo ja wiem… być ludźmi.

Słuchała go w milczeniu, nie podnosząc głowy. Pewnie w innej sytuacji zdobyłaby się na uśmiech, ale nie dziś. Nie miała siły być uszczypliwa czy zbywać tematu.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Przepraszam.

Ze złością starła pierwszą łzę, ale to nie pomogło. Tama w końcu pękła, wyrywając z niej tłumiony szloch.

– Spanikowałam – przyznała. – Nie umiałam… nie umiem podnieść miecza przeciwko niemu. Spanikowałam… Dlaczego? To się nie powinno wydarzyć. Przecież jego nie ma… Nie ma… Odszedł, a ja nawet nie mogłam choćby spróbować czegoś zrobić. Więc dlaczego? Czy to jakaś kolejna cholerna iluzja? W co ja mam teraz wierzyć, Shuu?

Spojrzała na niego, nie kryjąc już rozpaczy i zagubienia. Już była przeżarta przez wewnętrzną ciemność, niewiele zostało z dumnej, wiecznie uśmiechniętej Trzeciej Oficer Szóstki. Jedynie cień, choć tak dobrze to ukrywała.

– Powiedz, że to tylko zły sen – poprosiła. – Że wystarczy się obudzić i znów będzie w porządku.

Przytulił ją, przyciągnął do piersi, wydawało mu się najwłaściwsze, a może po prostu nie mógł znieść tego wyrazu rozpaczy na jej twarzy. Zaczął głaskać. Bądź przeklęty Kira, pomyślał zły na siebie, na świat, jak mogłeś jej coś takiego zrobić.

− Nie wiem, czy to tylko zły sen − powiedział szczerze, bo chociaż kłamstwo byłoby łatwiejsze, to nie chciał, żeby uciekała od rzeczywistości. − I nie obudzimy się w cudownym świecie. Nie wiem, czy to co się stało z Kirą to tylko iluzja czy jakaś inna podła sztuczka i w sumie niewiele mnie to interesuje, bo w tej chwili jedyne, co jestem w stanie ci obiecać, to to że znajdę gnoja, który za tym stoi i zwyczajnie zabije − powiedział spokojnie i pewnie. W tym momencie boleśnie uświadamiał sobie, że Kazeshini naprawdę jest częścią jego duszy, bo tak jak on miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Ostatni raz, kiedy czuł się tak pewny swojej decyzji, by kogoś zabić, to podczas walk o sztuczną Karakurę, gdy wbijał miecz w głowę stwora, który był kiedyś jego mentorem. Chwycił twarz Corrie, pogładził kciukiem policzek. − Nie jestem zbyt dobry w chronieniu osób, na których mi zależy, ale nie pozwolę, by ktoś jeszcze cię skrzywdził.

Spuściła wzrok. Już nie płakała. Zagubienie spowodowane sytuacją nie minęło, ale zdołała się uspokoić, przynajmniej trochę. Najważniejsze, że nie niosła tego już samotnie. Może sama uważała to za głupie, ale z Hisagim u boku poczuła się pewniejsza tego, że jakoś się ułoży.

– Dziękuję, Shuu – uśmiechnęła się ciepło, spoglądając mu w oczy. – Za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, jak blisko są ich twarze i jakoś ją to speszyło. Odsunęła się, słysząc z tyłu głowy rozbawiony chichot Yukikaze. Modliła się tylko, żeby jej policzki nie pokryły się różem. Hisagi mógłby to opatrznie odebrać.

Przez chwilę, gdy ich twarze znajdowały się tak blisko, że oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, miał ochotę pocałować Corrie, ale tym razem zabrakło alkoholu, który dodałby odwagi. Ale nadal odrobinę zabolało, gdy dziewczyna się odsunęła − przez głowę przemknęła myśl, że przecież mógłby się zaopiekować Corrien równie dobrze, co Kira. Zaraz jednak wymierzył sobie siarczystego, mentalnego plaskacza za to, że chciał zachować się jak jakiś gnojek, który wykorzystuje rozpacz kobiety do jakiś niecnych celów. W dodatku przed chwilą rozmawiali o tej prawdziwej miłości Corrie, która być może jednak żyje, może będzie dało się go uratować. Chyba był masochistą, albo naprawdę brakowało mu, nie tyle kobiety, co zwyczajnej bliskości.

− Naprawdę nie masz za co dziękować − powiedział z nieco kwaśnym uśmiechem. − Tylko pamiętaj, że nie musisz być najsilniejsza na świecie. − Zaśmiał się niewesoło. − Nie myślałem, kiedy mówiłem ci, że reishi nie odchodzi, że będzie to takie dosłowne. − Spojrzał na nią poważnie. − Będziesz chciała go szukać razem ze mną?

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, obserwując go. W sumie mogła się domyśleć, że ta kwestia w końcu padnie. Kiedy już odzyskała nieco panowanie nad sobą, pojawiła się decyzja o znalezieniu Kiry, choćby miała to zrobić całkiem sama. Tylko wiedziała, że gdyby to powiedziała, dostałaby ochrzan. Nie puściłby jej samej, zresztą Yukikaze też by się nie zgodziła, znając wynik poprzedniego starcia. Przecież może się to powtórzyć.

– Właściwie to miałam o to zapytać. – Nieco przekłamała rzeczywistość. – Nie potrafiłabym tego tak zostawić. Jeśli jest jakakolwiek szansa, nie wybaczyłabym sobie, że z niej nie skorzystałam, a mam wystarczająco dużo powodów do żalu.

Podniosła się i podeszła do skraju dachu, spoglądając na niebo. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że być może Kira też na nie spogląda gdzieś tam, gdzie teraz jest.

– Poza tym kto inny za nim pójdzie? – zapytała.

− Zatem postanowione − powiedział, również wstając. − Nie wiem dokładnie, od czego powinniśmy zacząć szukać, ale…

− Ale najpierw możecie coś zjeść − wtrąciła wesołym głosem Miho, która stała kawałek za nimi. − I tak przy okazji, Shuu, jak masz zamiar powiedzieć o tym Kenseiowi? A i jakby co zaprosiliśmy również na posiłek pani drużynę, Corrien-san, pani też jest mile widziana.

Shuuhei się zbytnio nie zdziwił, że Miho ich tak podeszła, co najwyżej zastanawiał się, od jak dawna ich obserwowała. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. Z drugiej strony zadała dobre pytanie, jak tutaj przekazać Kenseiowi i Kimiko, że zostają na miejscu bez wywoływania awantury. W końcu nie zabiorą dzieciaków ze sobą.

Przez twarz Corrie przeszedł cień na myśl, że będzie musiała skonfrontować się z Shoheiem i Ayase. O ile dziewczyna nie była problemem, to Kimura już tak. Wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby nie miał ochoty puszczać jej na tę wyprawę. Jednak to chwilowo pozostawiła na później.

– Z chęcią, Miho. – Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny i pociągnęła Hisagiego za rękaw. – Niech więc nie czekają.

Shuuhei dał się poprowadzić, Miho szła za nimi. Tylko przez chwilę panowała cisza.

− Trzeba było dać mu się pocałować, Corrien-san − odezwała się Miho wesoło. − Ostatnią kobietą, o której wiem, że Shuu miał, była matka Kenseia, a to, jak sama się możesz domyślić, było wieki temu.

− Miho, musisz?! − rzucił przez ramię cały czerwony. − To nie jest odpowiedni czas i miejsce na takie żarty! − próbował zabrzmieć poważnie i autorytatywnie.

− To ja pójdę przodem − rzuciła dziewczyna ze śmiechem i shunpnęła, znikając z widoku.

Corrie spurpurowiała i puściła rękaw Hisagiego, jakby się oparzyła. Nie tylko z powodu słów Miho, ale nawet bardziej z winy Yukikaze, która dziewczynie przyklasnęła. Nic nie dało warknięcie, żeby Zanpakutou się zamknęła. Przez to też nie potrafiła powiedzieć niczego sensownego, co rozładowałoby sytuację. Owszem, Abarai wielokrotnie im wytykał, że kłócą się, jakby byli parą, ale to zawsze były żarty. Byli przyjaciółmi, Corrie zawsze czuła się w towarzystwie Hisagiego, jakby zyskała starszego brata, któremu może niewinnie podokuczać, ale nie było w tym żadnej chemii. Może jedynie Yukikaze od zawsze podżegała ją do pchnięcia tej relacji krok dalej, ale to kwestia tego, że Zanpakutou sama miała do niego słabość. Corrie nie chciała niszczyć tej przyjaźni, by nie stracić kolejnej osoby, która nadawała jej życiu sens. Tylko że…

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. To nie był czas na takie rozterki, a Yukikaze też nie pomagała swoim nagle wyśmienitym humorem.

− Ta Miho jak coś czasem głupiego chlapnie. Naprawdę boję się, że kiedyś jej się za to oberwie po łbie − powiedział z taką powagą, że było widać, jak bardzo się stara. − Ale jakby pomyśleć zawsze taka była, zbyt wygadana dla swojego własnego dobra. Zresztą kilka razy jej się oberwało laską od oba-san. − Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do wspomnień.

Te kilka lat w domu Saga były najnormalniejszymi, jakie w życiu miał. Może poza drobnym faktem bycia wykorzystanym przez Yoko-san. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że został zgwałcony, ale nadal ciężko było nazwać to szczególnie czułym zbliżeniem. On był młody i zupełnie zielony, za to Yoko-san doskonale wiedziała, co robi i robiła to dobrze… Obiad! Myśl o obiedzie, upomniał się spanikowany. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Kilka głębokich oddechów.

− Ale jestem głodny − stwierdził z entuzjazmem. − Ciekawe, co dzisiaj udało się upolować do ryżu, może makrelę z puszki.

– Oddałabym wiele za kawałek jabłka z ogrodu Trzynastki – westchnęła Corrie.

Była mu wdzięczna za próbę zmiany tematu, to pozwoliło jej odzyskać nad sobą panowanie, dzięki czemu gdy dotarli do pozostałych, nie było po niej widać, że coś się wydarzyło. Może nie był to szczyt zdrowia i szczęścia, ale powinno wystarczyć.

Kimiko nie była szczególnie przekonana do pomysłu Miho, żeby zaprosić szóstą drużynę na wspólny posiłek, jej argument, że przecież będzie zabawnie, jakoś nie trafiał. Ale żadnego szczególnego argumentu przeciw też nie miała. Dlatego teraz starała się, jak mogła, robić za dobrą gospodynię, podając każdemu jego porcję, zagajając rozmowy na tematy, które mogłyby zainteresować gości. Niezbyt dobrze znała członków szóstki, ale korzystała z tego, co słyszała, o ile było wystarczająco neutralne. Chyba nie szło jej źle.

Shohei był nieco zaskoczony zaproszeniem, raczej nie było wyraźnego powodu zacieśniania więzów pomiędzy ich drużyną a tą prowadzoną przez porucznika Hisagiego nawet, jeśli dowódcy przyjaźnili się od wielu lat. Jednak nie odmówił, przynajmniej ich dowódczyni nie będzie miała wymówki, żeby nadal ich unikać. Czuł niczym nieuzasadniony niepokój, odkąd wróciła do bazy, ale się nie pokazała. Mimo to sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego i śmiało podtrzymywał rozmowę zainicjowaną przez Kimiko. Ktoś zresztą musiał przynajmniej zachować pewne pozory, widział, że dziewczyna się stara, a z Ayase czasami ciężko było wyciągnąć więcej niż parę słów.

– Jaki przyjemny obrazek – rzuciła Corrie już od progu. – Przyjaźń kwitnie.

– Nie powinniśmy być gorsi od naszych dowódców – odparł Shohei, przyglądając się Shiroyamie. – Znowu dałaś się poharatać. Co tym razem? Pusty? Fullbringer?

Nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Może i ewidentnie Corrie starała się wyglądać jak zwykle, ale trudno było przeoczyć zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, smutne spojrzenie, pozostałości po rumieńcu na policzkach i zaschniętą krew na ramieniu.

– To tylko draśnięcie. Nie wstawaj, Ayase – odpowiedziała pozornie lekkim tonem. – Nie będziemy psuć posiłku niepotrzebną dyskusją. – Spojrzała surowo na Kimurę.

Niechętnie przytaknął, bo też robienie jej wyrzutów przy kimś spoza drużyny było niewskazane. Miał jednak złe przeczucia co do tego, co od niej usłyszą. Coś w jej zachowaniu jasno wskazywało, że wydarzyło się coś złego, choć szczerze wolał, aby choć raz ich to uniknęło. Ostatnio i tak musieli się zmierzyć z wieloma nieprzyjemnymi sprawami. Na myśl o zdradzie Akiry nadal czuł bezsilną wściekłość – udało mu się jedynie ochronić Ayase, a i tak to Corrie wzięła na siebie najgorszą część. Niby udawała, że jej to nie obeszło, ale przez te kilka dni więcej się samotnie włóczyła niż siedziała w bazie.

− Z przyjaźnią bym nie przesadzała, ale zawsze to przyjemniej, gdy wszyscy żyją ze sobą w pokoju − powiedziała Kimiko, podchodząc do Corrien z jej porcją ryżu i chyba makreli z jakimiś warzywami. Kensei rzucił jakąś uwagę na temat przepychanek oficerów, która została podchwycona, więc szept Kimiko przeszedł niezauważony: − Po posiłku chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności na temat, który, podejrzewam, wolałabyś, żeby pozostał tajemnicą. − Przez chwilę miała niezwykle poważną, może nawet zaniepokojoną minę, która zaraz zniknęła zastąpiona nieco złośliwym uśmiechem i powiedziała już głośniej: − I nie chcę nic mówić, Shiroyama-san, ale nadal wyglądasz okropnie. Mam nadzieję, że ten skromny posiłek ci pomoże.

– Dziękuję za troskę, Kimiko- _chan_. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko Corrie. – Z pewnością mi nie zaszkodzi.

Nie dała po sobie poznać, że zaniepokoiły ją słowa Hashimoto. Nie bardzo wiedziała, o czym dziewczyna chce rozmawiać, a chwilowo na głowie miała inne problemy, by się tym przejmować. Może to nic takiego.

– _Nadciąga burza._ – Uwagę Yukikaze też puściła mimo uszu, zajmując się jedzeniem.

Uprzejmo-neutralną atmosferę obiadu zepsuła nieco Miho, która podzieliła się cudowną ploteczką o tym, jak część dowódców − ci którzy byli za wyprawą do Tokio − skończyła z rozwolnieniami, gdy urządzili sobie przyjęcie na cześć sukcesu. Ploteczka pochodziła od znajomego Miho z drużyny medycznej Genmei-san, który musiał się zajmować wycieńczonymi i odwodnionymi bohaterami.

– Najwyraźniej nie było komu przygotować porządnie przyjęcia – skomentował to z wyraźną satysfakcją Shohei.

Corrie uśmiechnęła się, podchwytując wspomnienie dawnych popijaw głównie organizowanych przez Matsumoto. Jednak szybko posmutniała, bo jednocześnie kojarzyło jej się to z kimś innym, a w tej sytuacji śmiech był ostatnim, o czym myślała. Mimo to starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Nie czas na łzy i załamywanie się.

– Macie tematy przy obiedzie – westchnęła.

− Oj tam, oj tam − powiedziała wesoło Miho − zawsze mogły to być ploteczki o romansach.

Nie wiedzieć czemu na uwagę Miho Kensei zadławił się właśnie przeżuwanym kęsem. Shuuhei pomógł mu, klepiąc naprawdę solidnie po plecach, bardziej żeby przypadkiem nie zerknąć w stronę Corrien, niż z potrzeby niesienia pomocy. Na wszystko co święte, obiecywał sobie, kiedyś osobiście spiorę Miho za takie uwagi.

Posiłek może nie pozwolił całkowicie się najeść, zwłaszcza po walce, ale przynajmniej zaspokoił głód. I upłynął w przyjemnej, niezobowiązującej atmosferze, zakończony komentarzem Miho, że muszą to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć.

Na koniec Shuuhei chciał jeszcze podejść do Corrie, ale wyrosła przed nim Kimiko i z uprzejmym uśmiechem wręczyła mu brudne naczynia.

− Kto nie pomagał przy robieniu posiłku, ten zmywa, poruczniku − powiedziała i wyszła, po drodze podchwytując spojrzenie Corrien. Nie szła szybko, więc dogonienie jej nie będzie żadnym problemem.

– Później – rzuciła Corrie do Shoheia, który już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. – Pomóżcie przy sprzątaniu.

Kimura przez chwilę się krzywił, ale nie miał nic do gadania, skoro kobieta nieśpiesznie ruszyła w ślad za Kimiko. Pokręcił jedynie głową na takie zachowanie Shiroyamy, obiecując sobie, że tym razem jej nagada. Nieważne, że wątpił, że to cokolwiek zmieni.

Corrie w ogóle nie podobała się ta sytuacja, ale uznała, że im szybciej będzie miała tę rozmowę za sobą, tym lepiej. Poza tym jakaś nuta ciekawości kazała jej zapytać o powód tej konspiracji. W końcu nie miała żadnych wspólnych tematów z młodą Hashimoto.

– Więc – odezwała się, gdy miała pewność, że nikt postronny ich nie usłyszy – o czym chciałaś tak pilnie porozmawiać?

− Przede wszystkim chciałam na początku przeprosić − powiedziała Kimiko bez nadmiernej skruchy. − Zupełnie nie skojarzyłam twojego nazwiska. Dopiero przy konfrontacji z porucznikiem Kirą przypomniałam sobie, w jakim kontekście je usłyszałam. Bardziej przez przypadek, bo rozmawiała moja matka z babcią o was właśnie, o tobie i poruczniku.

Corrie zmrużyła oczy. Nie bardzo rozumiała, do czego dziewczyna pije. Nie widziała żadnego argumentu, by ktoś z Czterech Rodów miałby dyskutować na temat dwojga zwykłych shinigamich. Może i byli oficerami na wysokich stanowiskach, ale to jeszcze nie powód do zainteresowania arystokracji.

– I cóż w związku z tym? – zapytała.

− Rozmowa dotyczyła tego, że można zdjąć z ciebie obserwację. − Spojrzała gdzieś w bok. − Rodzina Kira nigdy nie była szczególnie bogata czy znacząca, ale stara i lojalna. Kiedy jedynym spadkobiercą pozostał Kira Izuru, cóż… Szkoda by było zmarnować szlachecką krew, więc rodzina Hashimoto próbowała delikatnie zasugerować mu ewentualną małżonkę. Nie udało się, ale pojawiłaś się ty, Shiroyama-san. − Spojrzała na kobietę. − Potomkini jednego z Wygnanych Rodów. Powiedzmy, że były osoby, które sądziły, że właśnie taką drogą, przez mariaż z rodziną szlachecką Seireitei, niewiele znaczącą, ale nadal, Wygnane Rody próbują wpełznąć do Dworu. Byłaś bacznie, ale subtelnie obserwowana. Wyszło jednak na to, że chyba nie utrzymujesz żadnych kontaktów z rodziną, więc postanowiono zostawić ciebie i Kirę swojemu własnemu losowi. Jednak to nie do końca to, o czym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, to tylko wyjaśnienie dlaczego postanowiłam zachować dyskrecję.

Corrie oparła się o ścianę z założonymi na piersi rękoma. W jej oczach pojawiła się nuta gniewu, choć trudno było powiedzieć, na co był skierowany. Yukikaze też pilnie nadstawiała uszu, choć nie pojawiła się przy boku swej shinigami. Było za wcześnie na takie działania, a obie wolały nie pokazać Kimiko, że jej słowa odniosły jakiś skutek. W innym wypadku trudno będzie utrzymać nadal oficjalną wersję.

– Nie bardzo podoba mi się myśl, że ktoś próbował mieszać w naszym życiu i był to ktoś poza tym srebrnym lisem – odezwała się nadwyraz spokojnie. – Trudno jednak oczekiwać czegoś innego od arystokracji pokroju rodziny Hashimoto. – Zabrzmiało to niemal jak obelga. – Jednak zupełnie nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, mówiąc o Wygnanych Rodach, bo sama o nich nigdy nie słyszałam jako dusza pochodząca z siódmego dystryktu Wschodniego Rukongai. Zresztą mniejsza z tym. Co cię tak bardzo niepokoi?

Przyjrzała się uważnie Corrien, gdy mówiła, że nic nie wie o Wygnanych Rodach, ale nie skomentowała. Tak naprawdę na wszystko zwróciła jej uwagę Miho, która zadała dziwne pytanie, gdy przygotowywali posiłek. Spytała, czy podczas walki z Kirą nie poczuli czegoś znajomego i niepokojącego jednocześnie. Kimiko z początku nie miała pojęcia, o co dziewczynie mogło chodzić, ale im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym bliższa była przyznaniu Miho racji. Nie znała Kiry Izuru, może kilka razy widziała go na oczy, a jednak było coś, może nie w nim samym, ale obok, sama nie potrafiła dokładnie określić, skąd brało się to uczucie, ale było w nim faktycznie coś znajomego. Skojarzyło jej się z demoniczną magią używaną przez rodzinę Umari, która zapewniała magiczne zabezpieczenia dworowi Hashimoto. Jednocześnie było w tym coś obślizgłego. W tamtym momencie coś zaskoczyło. Wcześniejsze przypomnienie sobie rozmowy na temat Shiroyamy, sugestia Miho i jakieś mgliste wspomnienie o tym, że Wygnane Rody dysponowały innym rodzajem demonicznej magii.

− Pewnie samej przeszło ci przez myśl − powiedziała z namysłem − że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że porucznik Kira w tym stanie, w jakim go zastaliśmy, mógł być albo wielce udaną iluzją, albo przez kogoś sterowany. − Sama nie wiedziała, jak najlepiej to wszystko ubrać w słowa, bo cały czas miała wrażenie, że czegoś w tym wszystkim brakuje, nie pasuje. − I że to ty byłaś celem tego kogoś. Jednak, jakkolwiek jestem świadoma twoich zdolności bojowych, nie jesteś o wiele ciekawszym kąskiem niż ktokolwiek inny, chyba że jednak jesteś z Wygnanych Rodów. − Zaczęła mówić trochę szybciej, może podekscytowana, albo żeby wyrzucić to wszystko z siebie. − Jesteśmy cenni, wszyscy szlachetnie urodzeni, nie dlatego, że tacy jesteśmy wspaniali sami w sobie, ale dlatego że posiadamy wiedzę, nawet sami nie do końca zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, a czasem nawet nasza krew jest cenna, bo otwiera skrytki i skarbce. − Zaczęła chodzić w tą i z powrotem. − Ty też, czy tego chcesz czy nie, jakąś wiedzę dostępną tylko twojemu rodowi posiadasz.

Spojrzenie Corrie z każdą chwilą było coraz bardziej pochmurne. Choć bardzo się starała, przez słowa Kimiko wracały do niej wspomnienia związane z Dworem Wiatru, od których chciała się odciąć raz na zawsze. Nagle to wszystko znów stało się tak żywe, jakby dopiero opuściła tamto miejsce. Na gardle poczuła stalowy uścisk strachu. Myśl, że musiałaby tam wrócić, paraliżowała ją. Zacisnęła palce na własnych łokciach, starając się opanować.

– Ponosi cię wyobraźnia, Kimiko-chan – powiedziała twardo. – Nie wiem, kto zrobił to Kirze ani dlaczego, ale wątpię, żeby były to tak wzniosłe – podkreśliła z ironią – powody, o których mówisz, wobec zwykłej duszy z Rukongai. Wszyscy dzisiaj jesteśmy dość zaniepokojeni sytuacją, ale już wystarczy. Kira nie jest twoim problemem, Kimiko.

Stanęła przed Corrien i spojrzała jej oczy.

− Może masz rację, ale nie tylko mnie może ponosić wyobraźnia. Co jeżeli ktoś chce wykorzystać Kirę, by dobrać się do ciebie, twojej wiedzy i krwi, nawet jeżeli nie jesteś tym, za kogo ja lub oni cię uważają? Co jeżeli to po prostu Wygnane Rody próbują odzyskać to, co według nich im się należy, bo nie możemy przyjąć, że wszyscy zginęli. Chodzi mi o to… − zacięła się, bo właściwie po co o tym wszystkim mówiła Corrien? Westchnęła ciężko. − Nie chcielibyśmy przekazywać przeciwnikowi, a za takiego należy uważać Wygnane Rody, kolejnej broni, więc jakiekolwiek działania zamierzasz podejmować, uważaj… żeby nie dać się schwytać żywcem.

– Ta troska jest trochę niespodziewana. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko Corrie. – I zbyteczna. Wątpię, żeby kroiła się aż tak wielka afera, to już nie Seireitei. Uspokoję cię jednak, jedyne, co mam do "zaoferowania" tym wrogom, to śmierć za krzywdzenie tych, których nie powinni krzywdzić. Jeszcze coś chciałabyś mi powiedzieć? – zapytała lekceważąco.

Westchnęła tylko, w sumie naiwnością było sądzić, że Shiroyama nawet na osobności do czegokolwiek się przyzna, a może faktycznie Kimiko się pomyliła. Może źle pamiętała, w końcu w tamtym czasie zupełnie inne sprawy zaprzątały jej głowę i zasłyszana rozmowa mogła dotyczyć kogoś innego.

− To nie troska − powiedziała nieco zmęczonym głosem − to spłata długu co najwyżej. Co jeszcze mogłabym ci powiedzieć, Shiroyama-san? Może tyle, żebyś dała znać, jak będziesz chciała wyruszyć na poszukiwania. W końcu jeden z moich Generałów widział, w którym kierunku uciekał porucznik Kira. I masz rację. − Uśmiechnęła się smutno. − To nie Seireitei. Wybacz, że zmarnowałam twój czas. − Skłoniła delikatnie głowę i odeszła.


	3. Chapter 3

Corrie westchnęła z ulgą, gdy została sama. Nie mogła odmówić słowom Kimiko prawdziwości, przez tyle lat żyła z cieniem obawy, że ktoś pozna jej prawdziwą tożsamość albo Dwór się o nią upomni. Kłamstwa, całe życie zbudowane na kłamstwie i fałszywym uśmiechu, na udawaniu idiotki. Ironią byłoby, gdyby musiała stanąć przeciwko nim teraz, w tym zniszczonym świecie po Upadku.

– Nie wiesz, czy to oni – odezwała się Yukikaze, pojawiając u jej boku.

– Bardziej martwi mnie, że skojarzyła Dwór. Nie ufam Kimiko na tyle, by się tym nie przejmować, arystokracji nie wolno ufać, kiedy zaczynają te swoje polityczne gierki, a jeśli z mojego powodu… – zawahała się, a to tylko utwierdziło ją w decyzji. – Shuuhei nie może z nami iść. Absolutnie.

– No ty chyba oszalałaś. Pójdziesz sama i dasz się poszatkować blondasowi. Zapomnij, że ci na to pozwolę, a teraz marsz doprowadzić się do porządku – warknęła Zanpakutou i zniknęła.

Corrie westchnęła. Yukikaze doskonale wiedziała, czym się skończy spotkanie z Dworem Wiatru, a jednak się upierała. Z troski o własną shinigami była w stanie poświęcić innych, tak perfidnym mieczem była. Gdyby mogła, zakazałaby jej poszukiwań Kiry i zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby utrzymać ją tutaj, u boku pozostałych, pozornie bezpieczną.

Corrie rozumiała ten gniew, nie popisała się za pierwszym razem i nie było pewności, czy nie powtórzy tego błędu, ale nie mogła narażać innych z powodu własnego tchórzostwa. Skoro jest realna szansa, że we wszystko zostanie wmieszany Dwór Wiatru, musiała odciąć od tego shinigamich, by nie doprowadzić do kolejnej tragedii. I tak wiele ryzykowała przez te przeszło czterdzieści lat.

– Szlag by to wszystko trafił – warknęła, ruszając na spotkanie ze swoją drużyną.

Może w tym czasie wymyśli coś, żeby jakoś poprawić sytuację, bo na razie wszystko zdążyło się sypnąć.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Shohei zdążył przygotować sobie całą tyradę, a fakt, że Miho wspomniała mu o starciu, pogorszył tylko sytuację. Słuchała tego jednym uchem, jeszcze raz analizując wcześniejsze wydarzenia i słowa Kimiko. Potrzebowała planu działania, a naprawdę nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. W jednym tylko nie mogła zgodzić się z Hashimoto – Kiry na pewno nie przysłał nikt z Dworu. Ich nienawiść do shinigamich była tak wielka, że nie było o tym mowy. Nawet żeby ją ukarać. Prędzej zabiliby go na jej oczach, niż kontrolowanego posłali, by ją zaatakował. Zresztą z pewnością nie czekaliby tyle czasu od Upadku, żeby w nią uderzyć. Pozostawała możliwość, że ktoś wie o Wygnanych Rodach i chce coś osiągnąć. Tylko kto i co? Tego najbardziej się obawiała, choć chyba bardziej powinna skupić się na celu – wyciągnięciu Kiry z tego bagna.

Shohei w końcu dał sobie spokój, widząc, że Corrie i tak go nie słucha. Nie spodziewał się niczego więcej. Odkąd została dowódcą Szóstej Drużyny, zawsze tak było. Robiła, co chciała, a on się martwił. W ogóle nie potrafił do niej dotrzeć.

– To kiedy ruszamy? – westchnął.

– Dokąd?

– Za porucznikiem Kirą.

– Wy zostajecie w bazie. Raz, że nie będę was narażać, dwa, że to nie jest wasza sprawa – wyjaśniła spokojnie. – I cokolwiek powiesz, Shohei, nie zadziała. Tu jest wasze miejsce.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, zajęła się sobą. Musiała doprowadzić swój wygląd do porządku i przestać straszyć. Do tego zamierzała wyruszyć od razu. Im szybciej, tym większa szansa, że Hisagi tego nie zauważy. Nie mogła go narażać, w przeciwieństwie do niej miał za dużo do stracenia. Wiedziała, że nie będzie chciał tego zaakceptować nawet, gdyby powiedziała mu prawdę, czego robić nie zamierzała. Nie zrozumiałby. Poza tym czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny, więc wyperswadowanie mu wyprawy z góry skazane było na porażkę. Z faktem dokonanym nie będzie mógł już tak dyskutować.

Mycie garów okazało się niezwykle dobrym zajęciem w obecnym stanie Hisagiego. Skupiony na szorowaniu garnka, na którego dnie przypaliło się nieco ryżu, mógł się uspokoić. Odegnać szyderczy śmiech Kazeshiniego gdzieś w tył głowy. A nawet wyłączyć się na chwilę − myślenie o tym wszystkim teraz i tak mijało się z celem. Oczywiście nadal pozostawało pytanie, od czego w ogóle zacząć szukać, ale nad tym też mogą się zastanowić z Corrien razem.

Skupił się na szorowaniu jednego miejsca, więc pierwszych wołań nie usłyszał. Dopiero:

− Tato!

zwróciło jego uwagę. Zaskoczony i nieco wystraszony spojrzał w końcu na Kenseia.

− Dobrze wiedzieć, jak zwrócić pana uwagę, razy wołałem − powiedział chłopak z lekkim, chyba ciepłym uśmiechem, od którego Shuuheiowi zrobiło się głupio.

− Wybacz, sporo mam na głowie.

− Chodzi o tę walkę? Właściwie… − Kensei się zaciął, podrapał się zmieszany po karku. − To o co właściwie chodziło? Znaczy rozumiem, że zaatakował nas porucznik Kira, który zachowywał się nieco dziwnie, ale o co chodziło Shiroyamie? Poza tym, że porucznik Kira powinien być martwy.

− Na długo przed Upadkiem byli parą − wyjaśnił spokojnie Shuuhei i wrócił do szorowania garnka. Jego własne słowa go ukuły i sam nie był pewien dokładnego powodu.

− Yhym − mruknął Kensei i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. − Poruczniku − odezwał się znowu trochę niepewnie. − A czy… Bo Miho zadała dziwne pytanie, ale im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej jestem skłonny przyznać jej rację… Ale… Sam nie wiem, jak to ująć. Czy dla pana, poruczniku, porucznik Kira też pachniał domem? − zapytał i zobaczył zupełnie nierozumiejącą minę Hisagiego. − Dobra, nieważne − rzucił zirytowany, zabierając umyte naczynia. − To było głupie, proszę zapomnieć.

Shuuhei odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem, wciąż nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co mogło mu czy Miho chodzić. Jedyne, czego był pewien względem Kiry, to że nie zachowywał się jak on. I na pewno nie pachniał jak dom. W końcu pokręcił głową i wrócił do garnka.

W tym czasie Miho siedziała na dachu budynku, w którym normalnie nocowali. Klęczała z pochyloną głową − czarne włosy przysłaniały twarz − skupiona, spokojna, w cieniu, tak by trudno było ją dostrzec. Przykryła twarz dłońmi, ale i tak pomiędzy palcami dałoby się dojrzeć biel maski. Trzymanie swojego reiatsu w ryzach w tej formie było trudne, a jeszcze trudniejsze było używanie przy tym techniki pesquisa. Ale Miho opanowała tę sztuczkę. Tylko dzięki temu była w stanie namierzyć osoby z wysoką mocą duchową, nawet jeżeli się ukrywały. Teraz była szczególnie skupiona na jednym.

Uśmiechnęła się pod maską. Jakkolwiek trudna by to nie była sztuczka, zawsze sprawiała Miho ogromną frajdę. Czuła się jak drapieżnik na polowaniu. Czekała na ruch Corrien. Miała zamiar użyć kobiety, żeby dotrzeć do tego, kto posłał Izuru Kirę. Bo Kensei i Kimiko mogli nie być przekonani, ale Miho była pewna. Gdy Kropla Wody do niej wróciła, po tym jak próbowała utopić mężczyznę, przyniosła ze sobą powidok reiatsu, które pachniało jak dom.

Ciemniało, gdy Corrie wymknęła się z budynku gotowa do wyprawy. A może tylko dobrze przekonana co do celu. Nie poświęcała jednak temu zbyt dużo myśli. Teraz to nie miało sensu. Zatrzymała się w cieniu na granicy terenów fabrycznych, gdzie ukryta była baza, jakieś samotne drzewo wykorzystała na kryjówkę i skupiła się na próbie wyczucia Kiry. W Seireitei zawsze była w stanie określić jego obecność, nawet najdelikatniejszy dotyk reiatsu był dla niej zauważalny. Jednak po Upadku to się zmieniło. Wątpiła, by przez osiem lat przez cały czas tak dobrze się krył, zresztą nie było żadnego powodu, by to robił. A przecież próbowała w jakiś rozpaczliwych chwilach tęsknoty i za każdym razem nie dawało rezultatu. Wnioski nasuwały się dwa: albo rzeczywiście był wielce udaną iluzją, która oszukiwała wszystkie jej zmysły albo ktoś go krył. To mogło oznaczać pułapkę, w którą wchodziła z premedytacją, ale nie potrafiła tego tak zostawić.

Warknęła pod nosem, gdy jej działania nie przyniosły rezultatów. Nawet słabego powidoku, najdelikatniejszego cienia. Była zbyt daleko? Chroniła go jakaś bariera? Od czego w takim razie zacząć?

Zignorowała niezadowolony pomruk Yukikaze, że powinna wrócić po Hisagiego i przestać głupio ryzykować. I bez jej pomocy miała jeszcze kilka opcji, które mogła wykorzystać. Na razie wyciszyła reiatsu bardziej niż zwykle, wolała nie ryzykować jakiś niespodzianek, po czym ruszyła na miejsce starcia z Kirą. Od tego miejsca będzie łatwiej zacząć jakiekolwiek poszukiwania, choć dobrze wiedziała, że to więcej pobożne życzenia niż fakty.

– Yuki?

Zanpakutou pojawiła się obok z naburmuszoną miną.

– Nie pomogę ci w poszukiwaniach. Radź sobie sama – oznajmiła pochmurnie. – Zresztą czemu miałabym, wiedząc, że blondas zachowuje się jak nawiedzony?

– Więc wolisz narazić Shuuheia na spotkanie z Dworem Wiatru? Albo na inne nieprzyjemności? – Spojrzała na nią z ukosa.

– Razem bylibyście bezpieczniejsi. Chyba łatwiej walczyć nawet z groźnym przeciwnikiem, kiedy ma się zabezpieczone plecy, co? Nie tego cię uczyli?

– Daruj.

– Powinnam cię zatargać z powrotem. To, co chcesz zrobić, to głupota.

– Od kiedy jesteś moim głosem rozsądku?

– Odkąd ten rozsądek straciłaś – warknęła Yukikaze i zniknęła.

Corrie westchnęła. Jej partnerka już dawno nie była tak wściekła jak dziś. Nie miała pewności, czy rzeczywiście chodziło tylko o to "lekkomyślne" zachowanie czy może o coś innego, ale postanowiła teraz tego nie roztrząsać. Im szybciej znajdzie Kirę i rozwiąże sprawę, tym lepiej.

Bez problemu znalazła miejsce, w którym kilka godzin temu trwała walka. Z tego, co pamiętała, jeden z Generałów Kimiko mówił, że Kira podążył na północ. Na dachu wyrysowała znaki jak do Tropiącego Wróbla, ale użyła nieco innej inkantacji – jednej z tych należących do Dworu Wiatru, które poznała całkiem przypadkiem i starała się ich nie używać bez powodu, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Teraz mogła się tym nie przejmować, skoro w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zacząć zadawać pytania.

Energię zaklęcia skierowała na północ, by się nie rozpraszać. Chwila minęła, nim otrzymała jakieś rezultaty. Skrzywiła się, to tylko ledwo widoczny powidok, który już się rozpraszał. Nie zostało jej wiele czasu, by wykorzystać ten ślad. Jeśli go nie dogoni, potem będzie musiała zdać się na intuicję.

Nie uszła zbyt daleko, gdy w jej stronę poleciała kula czerwonego ognia. Odskoczyła raczej odruchowo, po czym odwróciła się, by zobaczyć agresora. Na moment wstrzymała oddech, przed nią stał Kira, którego zupełnie nie wyczuła wcześniej. Znowu. Nie miała jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać, bo znów musiała uskoczyć.

– Nie będę z tobą walczyć – powiedziała dobitnie. – Przestań traktować mnie jak wroga.

Opanowanie się wymagało od niej więcej sił, niż była w stanie przyznać. A jeśli chciała coś zdziałać, musiała zachować spokój. Tym razem raczej nikt nie stanie w jej obronie, jeśli spanikuje.

Kira zdawał się nie słyszeć jej słów, bo nadal atakował, nie pozwalając kobiecie na zbyt duże uniki. Tak jakby przewidywał, gdzie odskoczy, nim wykona jakikolwiek ruch. Nie dał też Corrie czasu na ułożenie jakiejś strategii, przez co łatwo dała się zagonić pod ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Instynktownie zasłoniła się klingą przed ostrzem Wabisuke.

– Wystarczy. Izuru, proszę, przestań już – spróbowała ponownie.

– _Gadaniem nic nie zdziałasz_ – usłyszała komentarz Yukikaze gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Odepchnęła Kirę tylko po to, by przeskoczyć na dach pobliskiego budynku. Nie dał się jednak oszukać i już na nią czekał. Usunęła mu się spod miecza, czując, jak narasta w niej irytacja na tę sytuację.

– Dosyć! – krzyknęła. – Odezwij się! Wyjaśnij! Cokolwiek, ale nie…

Przerwał jej wybuch zaklęcia tuż obok, odrzuciło ją na kilka metrów. Ból na chwilę przysłonił inne bodźce, miecz wyślizgnął się z palców. Nieudolnie próbowała wstać poganiana przez Yukikaze. Po chwili padł na nią cień Kiry, ale nie zaatakował. Podniosła na niego spojrzenie. Chciała coś powiedzieć, nie zdążyła. Obraz przed jej oczami rozmazał się. Tuż przed utratą przytomności zrozumiała, że to Obezwładniająca Biel.

Kira przez chwilę stał nad nieprzytomną Corrie, przyglądając jej się z obojętną miną. Dopiero coś, może jakiś impuls, sprawił, że przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

Corrie przebudziła się tylko na chwilę, ale i tak nie mogłaby się poruszyć przyciskana do łóżka − czuła pod plecami miękki materac − ciężkim, ale nie do końca nieprzyjemnym reiatsu − jak firmament wysokiego, gwiaździstego nieba. Była w stanie otworzyć oczy tylko na chwilę, by zobaczyć siedzącą na brzegu łóżka postać. Kobietę w trudnym do określenia wieku, ale wciąż piękną, albo raczej przystojną, gdy była młodsza jej uroda musiała wręcz oszałamiać. Granatowe włosy przetykane były srebrnymi pasmami − jak ślady po spadających gwiazdach na nocnym niebie − a w szarozielonych oczach, którymi spojrzała na Corrien, szalał sztorm. Był w niej naturalny majestat.

− Patrzcie, patrzcie − powiedziała, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Pogładziła dziewczynę po włosach. − Ale jeszcze nie jesteś nam potrzebna, możesz pójść spać dalej. − W jej głosie był rozkaz i troska jednocześnie, którym nie dało się oprzeć.

Gdy głowa Corrien przechyliła się sennie, zobaczyła jeszcze kogoś, ale zabrakło sekund, żeby rozpoznać mężczyznę, na którego spojrzała, który uśmiechał się niezwykle podobnie do tej kobiety. Zasnęła.

Shuuhei szedł za szybko niknącym śladem Corrie. Gdyby nie Miho, nawet tego by nie mieli. Pytanie, dlaczego dziewczyna śledziła Corrie, zostawił na później. Teraz po prostu się cieszył, że tak się stało. Rozumiał również, dlaczego Miho nie wtrąciła się do walki, za to wysłała im wiadomość o tym, co się dzieje. I tak ślad często się rwał i kilka razy go tracili i chyba tylko fartem trafiali na niego z powrotem. Całkiem spory kawał drogi przebyli, był już środek nocy. Równie sporym fartem było to, że nie trafili na żadnych żądnych ich krwi Fullbringerów.

Teraz czekali na Miho, która wyskoczyła do przodu na zwiad. Shuuhei nie końca rozumiał, dlaczego Kensei i Kimiko również za nim poszli, ale nie miał zamiaru marnować czasu na próby przekonania ich, żeby zostali.

− To co powiem, będzie raczej niestosowne − odezwała się Kimiko chyba lekko zirytowana − zważywszy, że Shiroyama-san jest pana przyjaciółką, ale zaczynam powątpiewać w inteligencję tej kobiety. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, co chciała osiągnąć i co udowodnić, chyba że najdurniej rozumianą dumę.

Czy był zaskoczony, że Corrien postanowiła pójść sama? Bynajmniej. Czy był zły? Owszem. Chociaż chyba bardziej zraniony. Wychodziło na to, że Corrien miała o nim i jego umiejętnościach naprawdę niskie mniemanie. Oczywiście rozumiał jej tok myślenia: "pójdę sama, żeby nikogo innego nie narażać", ale to właśnie oznaczało, że uważała, że Shuuhei nie będzie potrafił obronić się sam.

− Nie wiem, czy jesteś najlepsza osobą do wygłaszania takich opinii, Hashimoto − wtrącił Kensei. − Przypominam sobie sytuację, gdzie dokonałaś równie durnego wyboru.

− Przypominam, że zrobiłam to, żeby ratować twój tyłek − fuknęła Kimiko.

− Bo czego się nie robi dla ukochanego − podsumowała Miho, która pojawiła się przed nimi. − Ślad urywa się przy starej rezydencji z ogromnym ogrodem − mówiła dalej dziewczyna, nie przejmując się spojrzeniami Kimiko i Kenseia, którymi ją obdarzyli po wcześniejszej uwadze. − Wygląda na zamieszkałą, ale nikogo nie dojrzałam.

− Właśnie − odezwał się Kensei. − Zauważyliście, że okolica generalnie nie wygląda na zamieszkałą, ale ani widu ani słychu żywej duszy. Ba, martwych też nie spotkaliśmy. Jakby coś wszystkich konkretnie wystraszyło.

− Magia − powiedziała z namysłem Kimiko. − Potężna bariera, tak mi się wydawało, że ją przekroczyliśmy. Działa na ludzi, ale nie na shinigami. Tylko to była jedna z tajemnic rodziny Umari, która dbała o magiczne zabezpieczenia rezydencji rodziny Hashimoto. Oczywiście nie wykluczam, że ktoś jeszcze dysponuje podobnymi technikami. − Kimiko coraz bardziej przekonywała się, że we wszystkim palce maczają Wygnane Rody, a Shiroyama mogła sobie zaprzeczać, ile chciała. − Proponuję daleko posuniętą ostrożność.

O ile Shuuhei najchętniej rzuciłby się na pomoc przyjaciółce od razu, bo nie wiadomo, jaka krzywda mogła ją spotkać, to sam nie mógł pozbyć się niepokoju. Ktokolwiek za tym wszystkim stał, był potężny.

− Dobrze przyczajmy się na chwilę i poobserwujmy uważnie tę rezydencję. Gdy ktoś coś zobaczy, niech da znać. I uważajcie.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i rozbiegli się, szukając dobrych miejsc do obserwacji.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrie odwróciła się nieco na łóżku jeszcze w półśnie, po chwili jednak zerwała się do siadu i rozejrzała nerwowo. Była sama w pomieszczeniu, które rozpoznała jako nieco zaniedbaną sypialnię. Odruchowo sięgnęła po sopel i z ulgą znalazła go na szyi. Z jakiegokolwiek powodu Kira ją tu zabrał, nie uznał, by było konieczne pozbawiania jej Zanpakutou. Choć to raczej decyzja osoby, która za nim stała. Prawdopodobnie została uznana za niegroźną. Powoli wracały do niej szczegóły tego chwilowego przebudzenia, ta kobieta była zbyt rzeczywista, by uznać ją za marę, ale w tej sytuacji niczego nie była pewna.

Na zewnątrz trwała noc, musiało minąć wiele godzin od porwania, więc pewnie Hisagi już zauważył jej zniknięcie. Musiał być wściekły za ten numer i nawet nie próbowała mu tego odmawiać. Miał prawo, w końcu umawiali się całkiem inaczej, ale to nie zmieniło jej postanowienia o samotnej próbie rozwiązania problemu. Nie, kiedy w grę mógł wchodzić Dwór Wiatru, o którego istnieniu Shuuhei nie miał pojęcia. Drugi raz zrobiłaby to samo. Potem go przeprosi. O ile wróci żywa, a taka obawa coraz bardziej w niej kiełkowała. O cokolwiek może chodzić, sprawa stawała się z każdą chwilą poważniejsza.

– Yuki?

Odpowiedzi nie było, choć czuła obecność Zanpakutou w Wewnętrznym Świecie. Bardzo obrażoną i niezadowoloną. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać jej rację, cała ta samotna wyprawa była głupotą z jej strony, ale to właśnie Yukikaze powinna najlepiej zrozumieć powody tej decyzji. Tylko czy naprawdę tego oczekiwała od tego wrednego miecza?

Próbowała wyczuć obecność Kiry bądź tej kobiety, ale wszystko było rozmyte. Tak samo jak dalekie echo reiatsu Hisagiego. Nie trudno było zrozumieć, że w grę wchodzi potężna magia. Nie Dworu Wiatru, co przyjęła z ulgą. Mimo to obca, nigdy wcześniej się z nią nie spotkała. Wychodziło na to, że to nieznajoma stoi za tym wszystkim. Skoro postawiła tak potężną barierę, ogłupienie Kiry nie stanowiło problemu. Kimkolwiek była, stanowiła niebezpiecznego przeciwnika, choć może większą kwestią był tu element zaskoczenia.

Nie znajdzie jednak odpowiedzi, jeśli nadal będzie siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Słusznie założyła, że skoro pozostawiono jej możliwość obrony, drzwi również nie zostały zamknięte, bo nie miałoby to sensu. Mimo to zachowała ostrożność. Trudno powiedzieć, co czeka za progiem. Wystarczająco głupot dziś zrobiła, by dodawać do tej listy kolejną. Tym razem szczęście może nie dopisać.

Co ją zaskoczyło, to kompletna cisza dookoła. Dom musiał być opuszczony przez jego wcześniejszych mieszkańców, a ci obecni prawie w ogóle nie zostawiali śladów swojej obecności. Przynajmniej tak to w pierwszej chwili wyglądało, gdy cicho rozsunęła drzwi. W ciemności dojrzała wewnętrzny ogród przypominający te, które pamiętała z Seireitei. Dom musiał być tradycyjną rezydencją, podobną stylistyką do tych, które znała z Soul Society. Wiedziała, że w Świecie Ludzi nadal istnieją takie miejsca. Ktokolwiek więc wybrał je na swoją kryjówkę, musiał pochodzić z Soul Society. Ktoś, kto przetrwał Upadek i dotąd się nie ujawnił.

Corrie przeszedł zimny dreszcz na tę myśl. Najchętniej wyniosłaby się stąd jak najszybciej i pewnie by tak zrobiła, gdyby nie to, że gdzieś tutaj mógł być Kira. Była tego więcej niż pewna. Nie potrafiła go porzucić, odwrócić się i odejść, choć wzbudzi tym jeszcze większą złość Yukikaze i Hisagiego. Gdyby tak zrobiła, choćby tylko po to, by ustalić jakiś plan, miałaby do siebie żal. Nie potrafiła się wycofać, nie teraz.

Tylko to sprawiło, że postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Liczyła, że znajdzie coś pomocnego, może rozwiązanie. Potrzebowała tylko odrobiny szczęścia.

Ostrożnie przemierzała cichy dom, zaglądając do kolejnych pomieszczeń. Kilka wyglądało na niedawno używane, inne były dużo bardziej zaniedbane, jednak całość prezentowała się całkiem nieźle. Żadne tam luksusy, raczej względna normalność, na którą przez tak długi czas shinigami nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Nie trudno było poczuć ukłucie zazdrości wobec mieszkańców, gdy jedynym bezpiecznym wyjściem była tułaczka z kryjówki do kryjówki.

Nie znalazła jednak niczego interesującego. Ani żywej duszy, co ją jednocześnie martwiło i uspokajało. Nie porzuciła ostrożności, to mogłoby się źle skończyć.

Zajrzała do kolejnego pomieszczenia. To było większe od reszty i kompletnie puste. Z wyjątkiem postaci siedzącej na środku z mieczem u boku.

– Izuru…

Światło księżyca wpadające przez okno oświetlało jego sylwetkę. Jasne włosy zdawały się być srebrne, głowę miał spuszczoną, więc nie mogła dostrzec twarzy, ale nie miała wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości. Powstrzymała się jednak przed wejściem. To mogła być pułapka. Nie, to z pewnością była pułapka, choć nie dostrzegła obecności kogoś jeszcze.

– Izuru – zawołała go cicho.

Nie zareagował. Jakoś jej to nie zdziwiło. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy usłyszała komentarz Yukikaze, ale zignorowała ją. Wbrew rozsądkowi postawiła krok, oczekując ataku z każdej możliwej strony. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło, więc weszła śmielej, kątem oka rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, którego układ był dość znajomy. Dawniej mogło tu być dojo, ten wniosek wzbudził na nowo tęsknotę za utraconym.

Zatrzymała się krok przed Kirą i kucnęła przed nim gotowa w każdej chwili uskoczyć, gdyby jednak postanowił znów zaatakować.

– Izuru?

Nadal nie było odpowiedzi. Westchnęła ciężko. Nie było wyjścia, musiała znaleźć osobę, która przejęła nad nim kontrolę, i wymusić, żeby go uwolniła. Wątpiła, żeby sama to przełamała, nie robiąc Kirze krzywdy.

– Tylko po co to wszystko? – mruknęła do siebie.

− Dla pokoju na świecie oczywiście − powiedziała stojąca w wejściu do dojo kobieta. − Albo pieniędzy, albo władzy. Wybierz sobie, przyczyny i tak mają znaczenie tylko dla osób słabych.

To była ta sama kobieta, co wcześniej. W ciemnoszarej garsonce i białej koszuli wysokiej klasy i doskonale skrojonej nawet bardziej niż za pierwszym razem wyglądała władczo. Chociaż teraz ten ucisk reiatsu nie był tak obezwładniający, ale nadal wpychał w jakąś poddańczą formę − wrażenie, że stało się przed królewskim majestatem.

− Chłopcze, jakbyś mógł otworzyć shoji i trochę przewietrzyć − poleciła, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z Corrien.

Kira zareagował bez ociągania. Wstał i podszedł do wychodzących na ogród shoji. Otworzył.

− Nie mieszkam tutaj na co dzień − mówiła w tym czasie starsza kobieta − ale uznałam, że w takich okolicznościach będziesz czuła się lepiej, panienko Shiroyama − ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. − Prawie jak w domu.

To właśnie tę scenę zobaczył Kensei z Miho. To Kensei obserwował tę część, dojrzał jakiś ruch w dojo, ale przez matowe wypełnienia nie dało się dojrzeć dokładnie postaci. Miho dołączyła do niego chwilę wcześniej, po tym jak z jej strony zobaczyła jedynie zaparkowany na podjeździe luksusowy samochód, ale nic poza tym. Więc oboje widzieli, jak Kira otwiera shoji i oboje jednocześnie dojrzeli kobiety w głębi pomieszczenia, ale tylko Miho natychmiast rozpoznała tę starszą. Dla Kenseia jej szept:

− Oba-san.

Był zupełnie bez sensu, przecież jedyna oba-san, jaką znali, była zasuszoną staruszką, a nie tą kobietą. Nie zdążył jej chwycić, gdy zrobiła błyskawiczny krok w stronę domu, po prostu ruszył za nią, klnąc w myślach.

Kimiko widziała to z dalszej części ogrodu, gdy próbowała podejść do budynku, który wyglądał jak ten, w którym przeprowadzało się ceremonię parzenia herbaty, a w którym, wydawało jej się, ktoś był. Widziała, jak Miho wpada przez właśnie otwierane przez kogoś od środka shoji z wołaniem pełnym ulgi i dziecięcego wzruszenia.

− Oba-san.

Miho zupełnie ignorując wszystko dookoła, przylgnęła do kobiety, wtuliła twarz w pierś, objęła ramionami w pasie jak stęsknione dziecko, które odnalazło matkę. Płakała, zupełnie się z tym nie kryjąc.

Kobieta nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, pogłaskała dziewczynę po głowie.

− Proszę, proszę, czy to nie mój ukochany szczurek się znalazł.

− To niemożliwe − odezwał się, stojący jeszcze na zewnątrz Kensei, patrząc na kobietę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie rozumiał Miho do momentu, gdy kobieta nazwała ją szczurkiem, to właśnie tak wołała na Miho to wciąż było niemożliwe. Oba-san zginęła podczas Upadku, tak samo jak jego matka i Naoko-san. Jeżeli byłaby to oba-san, to dlaczego ona żyła, a jego matka nie. − Kim ty, do cholery jasnej, jesteś!?

− Hashimoto Akemi − odpowiedziała za kobietę Kimiko, która stanęła dwa kroki za Kenseiem z równie niedowierzającym co on wyrazem twarzy. − Siostra mojej babki.

Akemi uśmiechnęła się tylko.

Corrie zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zobaczyła pojawiające się jedno po drugim dzieciaki. Kompletnie nie rozumiała, skąd w nich tyle zmieszania, ale to mogła pozostawić na później. Przywołała miecz, który skierowała w stronę Akemi.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że będę się tu lepiej czuła? – zapytała. – Bo jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś miała na myśli Seireitei.

Akemi nie przejęła się zbytnio bronią, za to zrobiła to Miho, która w jednej chwili się otrząsnęła i obróciła, zasłaniając kobietę i patrząc na Corrien z wyraźną wrogością. Kira za to z zupełnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale z mieczem w dłoni, stanął obok Akemi.

− Och, w Seiretei raczej nie mieszkałaś w takiej rezydencji − powiedziała Akemi. − Miałam na myśli rezydencję twojej rodziny, musisz za nią tęsknić.

– Z kimś mnie mylisz – odparła tylko lekko podenerwowana. – Rukongai raczej pełne było prostych domów.

Akemi parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

− Doprawdy, dziecko, zbyt długo żyję i zbyt dużo wiem, by można mnie było w ten sposób próbować okłamać. Bo rozumiem, że swój wisiorek to skąd wzięłaś? Mam rozumieć, że to wcale, a wcale nie jest ten sam, który kobiety z twojego rodu oddają mężczyźnie na znak swojej wierności. − Spojrzała na stojącego obok Kirę, wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła go po policzku. − Powiedz, chłopcze, dała ci ten wisiorek?

− Tak − odpowiedział Kira i tylko na chwilę jego spojrzenie, w którym błysnął jednak ślad emocji, wylądowało na Corrien.

W międzyczasie Shuuheiowi udało się dostać do rezydencji od innej strony i teraz stał w cieniu wejścia do dojo, za plecami Akemi, mając nadzieję, że kobieta go jeszcze nie wyczuła.

Corrie mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co wtedy zrobiła i skąd sopel w ogóle się wziął. Ten jeden jedyny raz postąpiła zgodnie z zasadami, które jej wpojono. Nie dlatego, że tak trzeba, ale chciała tego. Kira nie miał pojęcia, jakie to ma dla niej znaczenia, ale był to jej dowód miłości. Najprawdziwszy, jaki mogła mu dać.

Nikt nie powinien tego wiedzieć, nikt nie powinien znać prawdziwego znaczenia tego symbolu, a już na pewno nie wróg.

– Nawet jeśli dałam go Kirze, to powód nie jest twoją sprawą – warknęła. – I lepiej, żebyś go wypuściła.

− Wypuściła? − Zdziwiła się z teatralnym oburzeniem Akemi. Spojrzała na Kirę, później na Corrien. Uśmiechnęła się niezwykle zadowolona. − Ale ja przecież nikogo nie trzymam na siłę.

Podeszła do stojącego obojętnie Kiry, oplotła go ramionami w piersi, oparła podbródek o ramię i zza chłopaka patrzyła na Corrien.

− Sam do mnie przyszedł. − Pogładziła Kirę po policzku, ten wciąż nie reagował. − Dobrze, żeby nie skłamać, za pierwszym razem nieco go przetrzymałam wbrew jego woli, ale udało mu się uciec, przy moim łaskawym przyzwoleniu, ale! − Zrobiła niezwykle zbolałą minę i pogłaskała Kirę po włosach ze współczuciem. Widać było, że doskonale się przy tym bawi. − Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, jaki ból, gdy dotarł na miejsce, gdzie wyczuwał obecność swojej ukochanej. Przybył wraz z burzą, nikt go nie zauważył w ciemności. Nie zauważyła go również para na pewnym dachu zbyt zatopiona w romantycznym pocałunku. Biedactwo, jego serce musiało roztrzaskać się boleśnie na części, których nie dałoby się już poskładać. Wrócił więc do mnie. − Spojrzała na Corrien. − I powiedział, że teraz wszystko mu jest obojętne i jeżeli jestem w stanie sprawić, że nie będzie nic pamiętać, to mogę zrobić z nim, co zechcę. Zatem sama widzisz, Corrien-chan, nie zrobiłam nic złego.

Stojący wciąż w cieniu Shuuhei zbladł i schował się głębiej w korytarz, teraz mając nadzieję, że Corrien również go nie zauważyła, że nie będzie musiał patrzeć jej w oczy. Co on najlepszego zrobił?

Corrie opuściła uzbrojoną rękę, słysząc jej słowa. Dotąd nie myślała o tamtej nocy, stało się i nie należało tego roztrząsać. Teraz poczuła wstyd. Może to tylko pocałunek, ale wciąż kochała Kirę, wciąż nie potrafiła pożegnać się z tym uczuciem, a pozwoliła na taki wyskok. To nie tak, że nie zorientowała się, co chce zrobić Hisagi, ale nie zareagowała, dopóki przez myśl nie przeszło jej, że to jak zdrada. Nic to, że w tamtym momencie była przekonana, że Kira nie żyje. To jej nie usprawiedliwiało i mogła się domyśleć, co mężczyzna poczuł, widząc ich w tej sytuacji.

Gdyby nie ostrzegawczy syk Yukikaze, pewnie by się nie uspokoiła na tyle, by odpowiedzieć.

– Więc w ramach tej, jak twierdzisz, umowy, postanowiłaś posłać go przeciwko shinigamim?

− Shinigami? A po co mi oni. − Prychnęła urażona. − Posłałam go po ciebie, bo potrzebuję, byś mi otworzyła drzwi do skarbców Wygnanych Rodów. Czy taki powód cię satysfakcjonuje? − zapytała nieco znudzonym tonem.

– Czyje skarbce?

Akemi wzruszyła ramionami.

− Aha, czyli nie jesteś mi w takim razie potrzebna, tak samo jak on. − Odsunęła się od Kiry. − Zabij się − poleciła i chociaż rozkaz był skierowany do Kiry, to każdy w zasięgu głosu poczuł przez chwilę impuls, by sięgnąć po broń i skierować ją przeciwko sobie. Shuuhei złapał się na tym, że już trzymał nóż skierowany w swoją stronę.

Kira zareagował na rozkaz bez chwili wahania, ukląkł, obrócił miecz i przystawił sobie do gardła.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Corrie, nim pomyślała o tym, co robi.

− Stój − powiedziała już z uśmiechem satysfakcji Akemi.

Kira zastygł, ale sztych miecza zdążył przeciąć skórę, po szyi pociekła krew.

Corrie przymknęła na moment oczy, słysząc wściekły bluzg Yukikaze. Dała się sprowokować, emocje wzięły górę i teraz nie mogła już nic z tym zrobić. Stało się, pozwoliła się schwytać w tę pułapkę.

– Nie wiem, czy Dwór Wiatru w ogóle przetrwał Upadek.

Nie wątpiła, że jednak Wygnane Rody są w lepszej kondycji niż oni. Bariera wokół była dużo trwalsza niż cokolwiek innego, samo wyrwanie się stamtąd udało się jedynie dzięki łutowi szczęścia. Zresztą wolała nawet nie wiedzieć. Na samą myśl, że musi tam wrócić, spięła się. Wiedziała, co ją czeka, jeśli zostanie odkryta, i to ją przerażało.

− Gdybym nie wiedziała, że przetrwali, to bym nie marnowała na ciebie swojego czasu i energii, ale dobrze wiedzieć, jak sprawić, byś zaczęła współpracować. Schowaj ten mieczyk i tak nic nim nie zdziałasz − poleciła i odwróciła się w stronę korytarza. − A ty też mógłbyś wyjść i tak wszyscy wiemy, że tam jesteś, smarku.

Shuuhei słyszał, ale nie ruszył się miejsca. Patrzył na mężczyznę, który szedł korytarzem. W garniturze wyglądał trochę inaczej, ale końcem końców nie dało się go z nikim pomylić. Minął Shuuheia, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

− Smarku? − odezwał się Aizen Sosuke, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. − Myślałem, że zasłużyłem na inny przydomek, matko.

Corrie miecza nie schowała, uniosła go znowu, gdy tylko rozpoznała Aizena. Zalała ją fala wściekłości wraz ze wspomnieniami tego, co po sobie zostawił, gdy rozpoczął tę swoją durną batalię o panowanie nad Soul Society. Teraz też nie dał im spokoju, z jego powodu Akira zaatakował swoich towarzyszy z drużyny. Zrozumiała też, skąd Akemi wiedziała o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Ten jeden fatalny, jak się lata później okazało, błąd teraz zbierał swoje żniwo. Była jeszcze w Akademii, Aizen prowadził zajęcia z kaligrafii, na które nieomal się spóźniła i wpadła na niego. Po lekcji zamiast zmyć jej głowę za bieganie po korytarzach, zapytał o Wygnane Rody, które kojarzył z jakiś starych ksiąg, jak powiedział, a ona zamiast trzymać się wersji o Rukongai, potwierdziła, że jest z Dworu, ale nie utrzymuje kontaktu ze swoim rodem. Co ona narobiła?

Shuuhei patrzył na Aizena i im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej początkowy strach zmieniał się w zimna furię. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zapomni uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy wbijał miecz w głowę potwora, w którego zmienił się kapitan Tousen. Nigdy nie wymaże z pamięci widoku rozrywanego ciała swojego mentora, gdy ten już leżał pokonany. I nigdy, nigdy nie zapomni tego zadowolonego uśmieszku na ustach Aizena. Ten człowiek, jak nikt inny, zasługiwał na śmierć.

Shuuhei skoczył, mierząc w kark Aizena, ten nawet się nie poruszył, ale i tak cios nigdy nie dotarł do celu. Stal uderzyła o stal, a Shuuhei spojrzał w oczy Kenseia.

Corrie przeniosła spojrzenie na Hisagiego, gdy dotarł do niej dźwięk stali. Wcześniej dostrzegła kątem oka, jak Kensei rusza w kierunku Aizena, ale nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że w takim celu. To dodatkowo ją wzburzyło. Na moment przestała liczyć się Akemi trzymająca w swej woli Kirę. Gniew znalazł inną ofiarę, bo nie mogła i nie chciała znaleźć powodu, dla którego chłopak chronił ich wroga. Zwłaszcza tego wroga.

– Co ty wyrabiasz, Saga? – zapytała tak lodowatym głosem, że wydawało się, iż temperatura w pomieszczeniu obniżyła się gwałtownie.

− Nie twoja sprawa, Shiroyama − warknął Kensei, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z Hisagiego, który zaskoczony cofnął się o dwa kroki.

− Ja ci odpowiem, Shiroyama-san − powiedziała Miho jak zwykle z uśmiechem, chociaż oczy wciąż miała czerwone po płaczu. Stanęła między Corrien a Akemi. − Bronimy swojej rodziny. Aizen nazwał oba-san matką, to nam wystarczy.

Akemi zaśmiała się.

− Zawsze byłaś moją ulubienicą, szczurku − powiedziała z czułością.

Shuuhei patrzył na Kenseia i czuł się zdradzony − chyba zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do tego uczucia.

− Naprawdę? − zapytał, wciąż stojąc w defensywnej pozie, z nożem uniesionym. − Ten… ten morderca jest dla ciebie bliższą rodziną niż ja?

Przez twarz Kenseia przemknął grymas, ciężko było określić czego było w nim więcej − gniewu czy smutku.

− Teraz sobie przypomniałeś? − powiedział drżącym od emocji tonem. − Teraz?! Ale jak wiele razy wcześniej szukałem w tobie ojca, to jakoś nie byłeś skory o tym pamiętać! − krzyczał. − Ale teraz ci wygodnie, co nie! Teraz nagle się znalazł! W dupie mam takiego ojca! − Z tym oświadczeniem zniknął w błyskroku.

Shuuhei w ostatniej chwili podniósł ramię, żeby ochronić się przed kopnięciem w głowę, ale siła ciosu i tak posłała go w powietrze. Przeleciał przez shoji i wylądował w ogrodzie przygotowany na kolejne ciosy. Co by nie mówić, Kensei, tak samo jak swój imiennik, był naprawdę dobry w hakudzie.

Corrie zgrzytnęła zębami z wściekłości. Aizen znowu to zrobił, znowu za jego sprawą stawali przeciwko sobie. Tak jak przed niedoszłą egzekucją Rukii i w tamtym dniu, gdy Seireitei stanęło w ogniu walk pomiędzy towarzyszami broni. A wszystko z jego powodu, za jego przyczyną Hinamori wyciągnęła miecz przeciwko kapitanowi Hitsugayi, Kira przeciwko Rangiku-san, a ona sama skrzyżowała ostrze z Renjim, gdy ten przedzierał się przez członków Szóstego Oddziału, by zmierzyć się z kapitanem Kuchiki. I teraz znów zamiast się jednoczyć przeciwko wrogowi, stają przeciwko sobie.

– Aizen – warknęła, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

W tym samym momencie, gdy zrobiła krok do przodu, opadło na nią obezwładniająco ciężkie reiatsu, jakby sam firmament nieba − nocnego, bezksiężycowego, zimnego − spadł jej na głowę. Nogi wbrew woli odmówiły posłuszeństwa, kolana się poddały, po karku spłynął zimny pot, powietrze stało się tak gęste, że ciężko było oddychać, kości wibrowały od mocy. Było w tym reiatsu coś starego i martwego − dokładnie jak gwiazdy, które już dawno umarły, ale wciąż lśnią.

− Twoja krótkowzroczność sprawia, że chce mi się rzygać − powiedziała Akemi, stojąc nad Corrien. − Potrafię czekać, ale do głupoty nie mam za grosz cierpliwości. − Pokręciła głową zniesmaczona i spojrzała w bok, na wciąż stojącą bez ruchu i bacznie obserwującą Kimiko. Nacisk reiatsu skierowany wyłącznie na Corrien nie zelżał. − A ty na co czekasz?

Kimiko spojrzała Akemi w oczy.

− Sprawdzam, czy to co widzę, jest prawdziwe − powiedziała wydawałoby się spokojnie, ale już po uśmiechu Akemi wiedziała, że się zdradziła lekkim drżeniem wzruszenia.

Od momentu kiedy rozpoznała starszą siostrę swojej babki, zastanawiała się, czy nie śni i czy na pewno się nie pomyliła. Akemi znała z portretu, który może i ją przedstawiał, ale absolutnie nie oddawał tego, jaka była w rzeczywistości. Dopiero teraz Kimiko zrozumiała słowa babci, gdy Kimiko zapytała ją o jej siostry. Tamiko była "piękna i łagodna", a Akemi "miała zachłanność królowej". Ta kobieta przed nią musiała być Hashimoto Akemi, to że obok niej stał Aizen Sosuke było drugorzędne dla Kimiko, ona była w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym − w końcu nie była sama, był ktoś inny i starszy, kto może ją poprowadzić. Ale teraz już sama nie była pewna, czy był to powód do radości.

− Ciekawe − mruknęła Akemi z lekkim uśmiechem, spojrzała w stronę ogrodu, w którym właśnie Shuuhei wpadł w krzaki. − Może masz jakiś sposób, żeby ich powstrzymać, zanim zrujnują mi cały ogród?

Kimiko również zerknęła na walczących mężczyzn. Kensei był już w kilku miejscach ranny, ale już po tych ranach było widać, że porucznik Hisagi wstrzymuje się z atakami.

− Nie sądzę, żeby było to potrzebne. Przyda im się, jak wyjaśnią sobie parę spraw.

Shuuhei nie zdążył na czas sparować kopnięcia, które posłało go w krzaki − rozproszył go widok klęczącej na podłodze Corrien − ale udało mu się na czas unieść nóż, żeby sparować skrzyżowane ostrza Kenseia. Shuuhei leżał na ziemi za jakimiś krzakami − nie było widać stąd pokoju − Kensei przygniatał go. Skrzyżowane ze sobą noże zgrzytały między nimi. Shuuhei już chciał skopać z siebie chłopaka.

− Dlaczego chciałeś dać się zabić? − zapytał Kensei szeptem bardziej zraniony niż wściekły. − Co chciałeś osiągnąć?

To nieco zbiło Shuuheia z tropu.

− Nie wygramy z nimi w otwartej walce − mówił dalej Kensei szybko, żeby wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. − Nie wiem, o co chodzi z Shiroyamą. Dlaczego oba-san wygląda, jak wygląda, ale to na pewno ona. Nie wiem, dlaczego Aizen nazywa ją matką, ale nie zgadzam się z Miho. Nie mam zamiaru go bronić, ale nie mam też zamiaru dać się zabić jak idiota. W tej chwili mamy dwie opcje − spieprzać, ale wtedy raczej nie pomożemy Shiroyamie, albo grać pod nich i szukać innego wyjścia.

Shuuhei w końcu skopał Kensei w bok i ponownie zaatakował, chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar znowu się wkurzyć, ale Shuuhei kiwnął głową w stronę domu, chłopak chyba zrozumiał.

− A co z Miho? − zapytał Shuuhei przy kolejnej wymianie ciosów.

− Ona mogła być szczera z tym bronieniem − odpowiedział Kensei, robiąc przy tym kwaśną minę. − I o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, oba-san jest też jakąś rodziną dla Kimiko, więc z nią też bym uważał. − Kopnął Hisagiego, tak że ten poleciał na drzewo, i wbił jeden z noży obok jego głowy. − Tak czy siak, ja jestem po waszej stronie. Tylko, żeby nie było wątpliwości − powiedział na powrót głosem drżącym od gniewu. − Moja wściekłość nie była udawana.

Hisagi tylko kiwnął głową i ponownie zaatakował. Jakkolwiek sama myśl o powstrzymaniu się przed kolejnymi atakami na Aizena, była ohydna, to Kensei miał rację. Jedyne, co byłby w stanie osiągnąć, to śmierć. W tej chwili też pojawiła się o wiele bardziej przerażająca myśl − Aizen używający swojej iluzji i zmuszający go do zabicia kogoś innego − aż zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Zatem będzie grał, byle tylko dostać się do Corrie, móc ją z tego wszystkiego wyciągnąć. I Kirę, dodał w myślach z lekkim opóźnieniem, od którego Kazeshini zaśmiał się ubawiony.

Wymiany ciosów zaprowadziły ich z powrotem w tę część ogrodów widzianą z dojo. Shuuhei nie miał problemów z udawaniem, że poprzedni naprawdę celny kopniak w brzuch go zabolał.

− Kensei − powiedział, patrząc chłopakowi w oczy − cokolwiek by się nie działo… jesteś moim synem.

− Już ci mówiłem − warknął Kensei − w dupę se to możesz wsadzić. − Rzucił nożem. Shuuhei chciał się zasłonić, ale ostrze wraz z łańcuchem okręciło się wokół nadgarstka. − Droga Niszczenia numer jedenaście. Pętający Piorun.

Jeżeli to było udawane, to Shuuhei nie chciał wiedzieć, jak by wyglądał Kensei, gdyby walczył z nim na poważnie. Padając, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rozmowa przed chwilą nie była zwykłym kłamstwem.

− Już raczej nie będzie sprawiał problemów, oba-san − powiedział Kensei, stawiając stopę na plecach Hisagiego i przygniatając go jeszcze do ziemi.

Akemi uśmiechnęła się matczynie i dopiero w tym momencie zwolniła nacisk reiatsu na Corrien.

− Ach jak miło, że nasz mały domek będzie teraz tak pełen życia − powiedziała niezwykle z siebie zadowolona.

Gdy nacisk zniknął, Corrie niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Nie podniosła głowy, nie sięgnęła po leżący w zasięgu dłoni miecz. To i tak nie miało sensu, niczego nie zmieni. Może tylko czekać na rozwój wypadków i mieć nadzieję, że jakoś się z tego wykaraskają. Ta jednak była marna, w tym układzie sił nie mogła zrobić niczego. Przegrała, a jeszcze nie dotarła do Dworu.

– _Takie myślenie do ciebie nie pasuje – usłyszała Yukikaze._

 _Spojrzała na nią bujającą się na huśtawce na tle pochmurnego nieba. Nie była już zła, raczej zaniepokojona._

– _Nie mamy z nimi szans – odparła cicho._

– _Z takim nastawieniem powinnaś wbić sobie miecz w gardło i oszczędzić mi tych płaczy._

 _Corrie spuściła spojrzenie. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, jak się zachować. Była przerażona. Bardziej niż gdy Kira ją zaatakował za pierwszym razem. Minęło kilkanaście godzin, a jej wydawało się, że to było dawno temu._

– _Co mam robić? – zapytała. – Przecież…_

– _Nie daj im tej satysfakcji z wygranej. Są jeszcze rzeczy, które możesz wykorzystać, Corrien z Dworu Wiatru._

 _Shiroyama spojrzała na swoją Zanpakutou._

– _Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?_

– _Będę szczera, skoro nie mamy czasu na zabawy. Źle dobierasz sobie cele. Jeśli chcesz pokonać tych dwoje, zapomnij. Nie damy rady. Ale nie o to przecież chodzi, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Mamy inne priorytety. Ocalić tych dwóch, czyż nie?_

– _Ale jak?_

– _Zacznij myśleć, moja pani. Poddając się strachowi, tylko dajesz im broń do ręki._

 _Nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji. To psotne spojrzenie srebrnych oczu pozwoliło jej odzyskać spokój i siłę do walki._

– _A co jeśli nie dam rady? – zapytała._

– _Podejrzewam, że to nasza ostatnia bitwa. Jednak nawet jeśli mamy zginąć, to jako zwycięzcy. Ocalimy ich, moja pani, ale wszystko zależy od ciebie. Przypomnij sobie to, co zagrzebałaś głęboko w sobie. Użyj ich broni przeciwko nim. Masz tylko jedną szansę, ale jeśli nie zaryzykujesz, nikogo nie ochronisz._

 _Corrie kiwnęła głową. Pozwoliła gniewowi odejść, przegoniła strach. Wrócił spokój, pojawiła się determinacja. Miała cel i zamierzała go zrealizować. Jej życie się nie liczyło, była gotowa poświęcić się za najbliższych. Zrobi wszystko, co tylko może. Teraz wystarczy tylko podjąć walkę._

– _Yukikaze, użyczysz mi swej mocy? – zapytała._

– _Głupia. Moja moc narodziła się z twojej ciemności, z beznadziejnego tchórzostwa. Pędzisz, nie oglądając się za siebie. Jak mogłabym nie stanąć obok ciebie w tej ostatniej walce? – Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco._

– _Dziękuję, Yuki._

– _Wynoś się, bo się rozkleisz._

Nadal nie podnosiła głowy. Czekała ze spokojem na twarzy i obojętnością w oczach. Zrobi wszystko, by zwyciężyć, by ich ochronić. Nawet jeśli ma sprzedać duszę.

Przesunęła dłoń w stronę miecza, ale tylko po to, aby zapieczętować Zanpakutou z powrotem w sopel. Zacisnęła na nim palce, co wyglądało jak przejaw strachu i pogodzenie się z porażką. Drugi raz już nie zaatakuje, bo przecież nie ma szans.

Akemi przyglądała się Corrien przez dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu uśmiechnęła się widoczne zadowolona ze swoich obserwacji.

− Nawet nie wiecie, jak raduje się moje matczyne serce, widząc, że doszliśmy do porozumienia − powiedziała tonem ociekającym ironią. − Tak czy inaczej, rozgośćcie się, w spiżarni powinny być zapasy na jakiś obiad. Jakbyście mieli ochotę, możecie też przeprowadzić ceremonię parzenia herbaty, o ile oczywiście potraficie. Wrócimy niebawem, więc nie tęsknijcie za bardzo. Szczurku, jedziesz z nami? − zwróciła się do Miho. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową z uśmiechem i podbiegła do Akemi cała w skowronkach.

− Oba-san − zawołał Kensei, kiedy kobieta odwracała się do wyjścia. Akemi zerknęła na niego ponad ramieniem. − Jakim cudem przeżyłaś upadek? − zapytał, wbijając w kobietę przenikliwe spojrzenie.

− Mam swoje spo... − zaczęła, ale zaraz zrozumiała. − Ach. Nie o to pytasz. Tak, mogłam uratować twoją matkę. Nawet chciałam, ale powiedziała, że bez ciebie nie idzie. Gdybyś przybył wcześniej, to pewnie byście jeszcze zdążyli, ale cóż… − Rozłożyła bezradnie ramionami ze zbolałą miną, ale niezbyt przejęła się reakcją Kenseia, który chyba nieco zbladł i zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu.

Akemi podeszła za to Kiry. Chwyciła za podbródek, pogładziła po policzku.

− Jakby Corrien Shiroyama próbowała uciekać, zabij się − powiedziała czule. − Do zobaczenia, dzieciaczki, bądźcie grzeczne, jak dorosłych nie będzie.

Aizen przepuścił matkę i Miho w wyjściu z dojo, spojrzał po pozostałych, uśmiechnął się przelotnie i wyszedł. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć odgłos odjeżdżającego samochodu.

− Wydawał się szczęśliwy − odezwała się Kimiko. − Aizen, znaczy się. Widać odnalezienie rodziny nawet największego zbrodniarza potrafi uradować. − Zerknęła na Corrien. − Wybaczcie, zerknę na ten zestaw do parzenia herbaty, o którym wspominali. − Poszła w stronę ogrodu.

Shuuhei podniósł się już ziemi, otrzepał, odprowadził Kimiko wzrokiem i zaraz podszedł do Corrie. Chciał coś chyba powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na Kirę i zrezygnował. Podrapał się tylko w tył głowy.

Corrien poczuła zawód, choć nawet ją to zdziwiło. Nie spodziewała się, że Hashimoto ich tu zostawi, zamiast od razu ruszyć na Dwór Wiatru, ale szybko zrozumiała, co miało to oznaczać. Powstrzymała się jednak przed zgrzytnięciem zębami. Może ten czas uda się wykorzystać na przygotowanie jakiegoś sensownego planu, bo wciąż nie miała pomysłu, jak wyciągnąć z tego Kirę.

Podniosła się z kolan, choć nadal nie była pewna nóg. Ile to już lat minęło, odkąd ktoś ją w ten sposób sobie podporządkował? Dotąd mogła sprawiać wrażenie silnej, ale dobrze wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia lat pracy i mocy Yukikaze. Bez niej byłaby nikim, ledwo szeregowym shinigami. Zbyt dobrze znała swój brak talentu.

– Powinieneś wykorzystać ten czas i wyprowadzić stąd tę dwójkę – powiedziała Hisagiemu, lecz nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

Nie miała złudzeń, co do tego, że nie słyszał kwestii związanych z Dworem Wiatru. Może nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodzi, ale fakt tego, że przekłamała swoje pochodzenie, z pewnością był dla niego jasny. I tego się właśnie obawiała.

Shuuhei nie był pewien, co dokładnie w słowach i zachowaniu Corrien sprawiło, że poczucie winy zmieniło się w głębokie poczucie odrzucenia. Może była to kwestia, że to kolejny raz, gdy Corrie dawała do zrozumienia, że Shuuhei nie jest jej potrzebny, a może nawet będzie tylko przeszkadzał. Rozdrapywała tym samym to miejsce w jego duszy, które myślał, że już zaleczył dzięki naukom kapitana Tousena. Różnica była taka, że wtedy chciał zrezygnować ze swojej pozycji, a pozwolono mu zostać, teraz chciał walczyć, a odsuwano go na bok. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła jeszcze świadomość, że Corrien przez cały czas kłamała. O Wygnanych Rodach wiedział tyle, że było coś takiego, ale wydawało mu się, że jest w tym więcej legend i straszenia dzieciaków niż prawdy. Pewnie, gdyby Corrie podzieliła się z nim prawdą o swoim pochodzeniu w jakichkolwiek innych okolicznościach, nie miałoby to takiego znaczenia, w końcu była jego przyjaciółką i tylko to się liczyło. Jednak wychodziło, że tylko on tak myślał, bo Corrien nawet nie ufała mu na tyle, żeby być wobec niego szczera.

− Rozumiem − powiedział i było w jego głosie i spojrzeniu coś zimnego i okrutnego. − Oczywiście zniknę ci z oczu. Przepraszam, że nie zrozumiałem aluzji wcześniej i plątałem ci się pod nogami, myśląc, że pomagam. Wystarczyło powiedzieć wprost, że mam cię zostawić w spokoju. Ciekawy tylko jestem, czy kiedykolwiek byłaś ze mną szczera i czy Kira wiedział. Nie musisz odpowiadać, pewnie i tak nie będzie to prawda. − Kazeshini śmiał mu się w duszy, rechotał jak głupi, tocząc się po ziemi w tą i z powrotem. A Shuuheiowi jednocześnie chciało się rzygać i czuł mściwą satysfakcję ze swojego głupiego okrucieństwa. − A teraz, pani wybaczy, wyprowadzę z pani posiadłości niechcianym gości. − Ukłonił się i po prostu zwiał, zanim powiedziałby coś jeszcze.

− Wow − odezwał się Kensei. − To wrodzony talent, czy kończy się jakiś kurs? Na to jak skutecznie zniechęcać do siebie ludzi, którym na tobie zależy? − Pokręcił głową i pobiegł za ojcem.

Został tylko milczący Kira, który znowu klęknął na środku dojo i nawet wyglądał na zadowolonego ze swojego położenia.

Wiedziała, że będzie bolało, ale nie spodziewała się, że aż tak. Chciała go tylko ochronić, przynajmniej chciała w to wierzyć, kłamstwo o swoim pochodzeniu chroniło jedynie ją. Dobrze o tym wiedziała. Pragnęła akceptacji, egoistycznie zatrzymać przy sobie tych, od których tę akceptację otrzymała. Teraz została za to ukarana. Zasłużyła sobie na to w pełni, bo tylko siebie mogła winić. Siebie i swoje tchórzostwo.

Zacisnęła pięści w bezsilności. Yukikaze milczała, w każdej innej sytuacji zaczęłaby z niej kpić, ale nie tym razem. Teraz w ciszy wsłuchiwała się w myśli swej shinigami, w której znów się coś posypało. Nie była stworzona do ranienia innych, wyrzuty sumienia wypalały w niej wiarę w to, że postąpiła słusznie. Po chwili pojawił się też gniew na samą siebie, a który znalazł ujście, gdy dostrzegła zadowolenie na twarzy Kiry.

– I co cię tak cieszy, co? – zapytała ze złością. – Zadowolony jesteś, że mnie ukarałeś?

Podeszła do niego gotowa go uderzyć, byle się na czymś wyżyć. Opuściła jednak rękę uniesioną do ciosu, moment gniewu zniknął, pozostał tylko smutek.

– To i tak nie ma sensu, bo ciebie to nawet nie obchodzi – stwierdziła z rezygnacją i wyszła do ogrodu.

Nie widziała spojrzenia, jakie posłał za nią Kira, bo choć pozostawała w zasięgu jego wzroku, całkowicie ignorowała jego obecność.

Oparła się o samotne drzewo persymony i zsunęła po jego pniu, przyciągając do siebie kolana. Yukikaze przysiadła na gałęzi, która od razu pokryła się szronem. Gdzieś zniknął cień uśmieszku, który zawsze błąkał się po jej twarzy.

– Powinnam ci powiedzieć, że to nie ma znaczenia w obliczu wyprawy na Dwór Wiatru – odezwała się.

– To i tak boli.

– Chcesz za nim iść – stwierdziła Zanpakutou.

– Nie mogę. Jeśli opuścił już teren rezydencji, Kira potraktuje to jako ucieczkę. Nie mogę być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, a chciałabym. Nie chcę, żeby Shuuhei wspominał mnie z nienawiścią.

– Jeśli stąd odszedł, osiągnęłyśmy jeden cel. Nie pójdzie z nami na Dwór Wiatru i będzie bezpieczny, lecz ciebie to nie pociesza, bo w Wewnętrznym Świecie nadal leje. Gdyby wiedział, znał całą prawdę, zrozumiałby, dlaczego postąpiłaś tak głupio.

– Ale nie będę miała szansy mu wyjaśnić. Może ja naprawdę jestem Królową Zmierzchu?

Spojrzała z rozpaczą na Zanpakutou. Pomiędzy gałęziami persymony widziała jaśniejące niebo. Zbliżał się świt. Może dla niej ostatni.

– Może naprawdę jestem przeklęta i powinnam zostać sama?

– Gdybyś była przeklęta, nie miałabyś tego wszystkiego: miłości blondasa, przyjaźni Shuuheia-samy i innych, domu. Nie umiałabyś kochać i bronić. I nigdy nie będziesz sama, bo ja cię nie opuszczę. – Yukikaze zeskoczyła z gracją z gałęzi i kucnęła przed Corrie. – Jestem częścią ciebie, tą, która narodziła się z twojej ciemności, z beznadziejnego tchórzostwa, z pragnienia chronienia najpierw siebie, a potem także innych. Choćby wszyscy się od ciebie odwrócili, ja pozostanę do samego końca. Nigdy już nie będziesz sama. Shuuhei-sama w końcu zrozumie, że chciałaś go chronić. Byłby głupcem, gdyby ci tego nie wybaczył.

– Yuki…

Zanpakutou uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pogłaskała Corrie po mokrym policzku.

– Nie płacz już. Mamy jeszcze blondasa do wyciągnięcia z tej całej historii, a potem niech się dzieje, co chce. Pędź jak zawsze, nie wahaj się, a ja będę osłaniać twoje plecy. Niszczyć twych wrogów i chronić tych, których kochasz.

Poczucie winy nie zniknęło, nadal wypalało ją od środka, a okrutne słowa Hisagiego odbijały się w sercu raz po raz. Gdyby tylko mogła mu wyjaśnić… Tylko czy posłuchałby? Uwierzyłby? Nie była pewna.

Wróciła do dojo i usiadła, opierając plecy o te należące do Kiry. Dawniej często tak siadali, dawało im to poczucie bliskości, które nie było zbyt nachalne. Teraz też przyjemnie było poczuć jego ciepło, choć w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

– Zastanawiam się, czy Hashimoto powiedziała ci, skąd pochodzę – odezwała się. – Powinnam wam powiedzieć, ale nie chciałam tego wszystkiego zniszczyć. Tego, co mieliśmy. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam wam o tym, jak trafiłam do Akademii? Naprawdę bałam się shinigamich. Dwór Wiatru ich nienawidzi, zaszczepili mi tę obawę, choć okazała się ona bezpodstawna. Seireitei nigdy nie przypominało tego z opowieści, stało się dla mnie domem, choć w Rukongai tak bardzo się obawiałam, że zostanę odkryta. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Nie wiem, czemu ci to mówię. Ciebie to i tak nie obchodzi. Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, o czym mówię, bo nie pamiętasz przeszłości.

Nie otrzymała żadnej reakcji. Było tak i dawniej. Kira nigdy nie wchodził jej w słowo, gdy mu się z czegoś zwierzała. Czasami zdawało się, że nie słucha, ale to było tylko wrażenie. Pozwalał jej na to, by powiedziała wszystko, co leży jej na sercu i dopiero potem odpowiadał. Nie zdarzało się przecież często, by Corrie zrzucała na innych swoje problemy, słabości i obawy. Częściej widzieli jej uśmiech i pogodę ducha.

Teraz Corrie nie miała pewności, czy jakiekolwiek jej słowo do niego dociera, ale miała potrzebę wygadania się, choćby i przed nim. Nie szkodzi, że nie dostanie reakcji. Przynajmniej uwolni się od tych słów, mogła być szczera, skoro nikogo postronnego w pobliżu nie było. Nikt nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko niej, a nawet jeśli, to i tak nie ma już znaczenia. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia te słowa zostaną przekazane też Hisagiemu, skoro sama nie może mu wyjaśnić.

– Gdy uciekłam z Dworu Wiatru, cały czas miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy dookoła doskonale wiedzą, kim jestem i skąd przyszłam. Starałam się być jak inni, nie wyróżniać się. Potem zostałam shinigami. Złamałam tak wiele zasad Dworu, ale żadnego wyboru nie żałuję. Nareszcie ktoś widział we mnie Corrie, nie Shiroyamę, nie marionetkę, którą można wykorzystać. Znalazłam dom i nie chciałam tego burzyć. Bałam się, że kiedy powiem wam prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, zobaczycie we mnie wroga. Nie chciałam was ranić, wzbudzać wątpliwości, czy to wszystko nie było tylko grą. Zwłaszcza po tym co się wydarzyło. Wiem, to egoizm, bo nie chciałam stracić akceptacji, miłości i przyjaźni. Zawsze byłam tchórzem, więc milczałam. Teraz ponoszę za to karę. Dwór mi nie wybaczy, Shuuhei mnie nienawidzi, a ty… – Westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Ty też jesteś głupcem, Izuru. Powinieneś we mnie bardziej wierzyć, bo sądziłam, że we mnie wierzysz. Że odzyskałeś wiarę w innych po śmierci Ichimaru. Ale wiem, co sobie wtedy pomyślałeś, gdy nas zobaczyłeś. Zbyt dobrze cię znam, żeby się tego nie domyślić. – Uśmiechnęła się krótko. – Minęło tyle czasu, opłakałam cię i poszłam dalej. Może nawet udało nam się z Shuuheiem odzyskać szczęście, więc czemu miałbyś się wtrącać? Do tego poczułeś się zraniony, bo oczekiwałeś czegoś innego. Głupi jesteś. To jeden pijacki wybryk. Nie potrafiłabym ci tego zrobić, choćby minęło osiemset lat, a nie tylko osiem. Powinieneś się ujawnić, ale to nie byłbyś ty, prawda? Wiecznie uważasz siebie za nic nieznaczącego, niegodnego uwagi. Wkurzasz mnie tym. Wiecznie to samo. Nawet nie pomyślałeś o tym, że nie potrafię pogodzić się z twoją śmiercią, że cierpię. Po prostu wróciłeś do Hashimoto i dałeś się przerobić na marionetkę. Wiedz jedno. Może i zginę, gdy wejdę na Dwór Wiatru, może i Shuuhei będzie mnie nienawidził do końca swych dni, ale ja tak tego nie zostawię. Zrobię wszystko, żebyś znowu był sobą, żeby cię uwolnić spod wpływu tej szmaty, żeby ochronić cię przed Dworem Wiatru. A jeśli mi się to uda, powiedz Shuuheiowi, że przepraszam. Może to nie będzie nic znaczyć, niczego nie zmieni, ale to jedno słowo jestem mu winna. I tobie też. Przepraszam, Izuru.

Zamilkła. Powinna pomyśleć nad sposobem uwolnienia Kiry, ale cały czas łapała się na myśli, jak bardzo skrzywdziła Shuuheia. Bo może i był okrutny w swych słowach, ale wiedziała, że ten atak był jedynie wyrażeniem tego, jak go zabolało, że go od siebie odsunęła. Tak jak ona chciała chronić jego, on chciał chronić ją. Rozumiała to i przez to czuła się z tym jeszcze gorzej.

Zanim jeszcze Shuuhei doszedł do bramy posiadłości, cała złość z niego uleciała i zostało jedynie zmęczenie i rezygnacja. Uderzył jeszcze pięściami we wrota, ale nie było w tym ognia, zwiesił głowę. Nie żeby miał jakiekolwiek plany opuszczania posiadłości i zostawiania Corrien, więc sam nie rozumiał, skąd się wzięły jego wcześniejsze słowa. Może miał nadzieję, że Corrie go zatrzyma, zaprzeczy. Był doprawdy beznadziejny.

Uderzył raz jeszcze w bramę i dopiero wtedy poczuł delikatne łaskotanie magii demonów. Spojrzał w górę i na boki, dostrzegając delikatną pajęczynę bariery. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, sprawdzając zasięg − brak. To tyle jeżeli chodziło o ich swobodę czy możliwość wezwania posiłków. Nie żeby był szczególnie przekonany, czy wciąganie w to kogokolwiek jeszcze było najlepszym planem, ale na pewno zmniejszało już i tak nieliczne możliwości. Shuuheia zaczynała boleć głowa.

− Co teraz? − zapytał stojący kawałek dalej Kensei.

− Chyba nie ma sensu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać − powiedział spokojnie. − Proponuję się zdrzemnąć, jesteśmy na nogach całą noc. Miejmy nadzieję, że Akemi z Aizenem nie wrócą jutro, a wyspani i najedzeni może będziemy mieli lepsze pomysły.

Kensei kiwnął głową, ale minę miał nietęgą.

− Dlaczego właściwie ci na niej tak zależy? − wypalił. − Ewidentnie ma wszystkich i wszystko w dupie. Wkurza mnie.

Shuuhei uśmiechnął się przelotnie, raczej niewesoło.

− Jeżeli ci to jakoś pomoże, to ona za tobą też nie przepada − powiedział i westchnął. Spojrzał na Kenseia. − Niektórzy ludzie po prostu tak mają, ilekroć byś nie wyciągał do nich ręki, odtrącą ją − mówił, chyba bardziej by sobie samemu przypomnieć, niż wyjaśnić Kenseiowi. − Czy to z dumy, czy z obawy by nie pociągnąć kogoś za sobą. I przez jakiś czas to działa, ale w końcu kiedyś upadają w gęste błoto, z którego samemu nie da się wyjść, trzeba się na kimś wesprzeć, komuś zawierzyć. − Spojrzał w stronę rezydencji. − Pójdź po Kimiko i znajdźcie jakieś miejsce do spania − powiedział i przechodząc obok chłopaka, klepnął go w ramię.

Miał zamiar porozmawiać z Corrien, może tym razem na spokojnie.

Z apartamentu na najwyższym piętrze rozciągał się widok na miasto oświetlone wschodzącym słońcem. Miho stała przy szybie, ale nie patrzyła na budzące się miasto, a na widoczne w szkle odbicie Akemi, która siedziała w fotelu z głową opartą na dłoni i z twarzą napiętą bólem, przymkniętymi oczami. Dopiero, gdy Aizen podszedł do niej ze szklanką whisky, zerknęła na niego.

− Doprawdy nie rozumiem, po co się męczysz − powiedział, siadając na drugim fotelu. − Rozumiem, że Głos ma swoje ograniczenia, ale wystarczyłoby puścić chłopaka Gina i zapanować nad Shiroyamą.

Akemi uśmiechnęła się słabo.

− Mój drogi, nie odmawiaj mi tego, by pobawić się nimi. Nigdy nie miałam i nigdy nie będę mieć prawdziwej władzy, więc chociaż się pobawię w królową, chociażby z takimi płotkami. Poza tym ból pojawił się niedawno, musi próbować go wyciągnąć, że zaczął walczyć. Nic, nad czym nie mogłabym zapanować. Nie martw się, już niedługo przestaną nam być potrzebni.

Zapatrzyła się w okna, jednak nie na widok ścielącego się na dole miasta, a na niebo, na którym było widać jedynie kilka najjaśniejszych gwiazd, bo resztę skryła łuna miasta. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.


	5. Chapter 5

Droga na Dwór Wiatru nie była tak długa, jak mogła się wydawać, choć i tak ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Dawno opuścili znajome tereny, jeszcze gdzieniegdzie widzieli skutki Upadku, lecz z czasem i te zanikły. Zniknęły również ślady ludzkiej obecności – las otoczył ich ze wszystkich stron, zasłaniając także zachmurzone niebo.

Nikt nie odzywał się niepotrzebnie, odkąd opuścili rezydencję. Tam zresztą też nie byli rozmowni. W końcu nie udało się wyrwać Kiry spod wpływu Akemi i nie było innego wyboru, jak wyruszenie na Dwór Wiatru. Był to jedyny plan, który Corrie miała, choć nawet Hisagiego nie wtajemniczyła w szczegóły. W pobliżu kręcili się Kensei i Kimiko, a im nie ufała ani trochę. Wolała nie ryzykować, że przekażą choćby słowo Aizenowi. To by całkowicie przekreśliło jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie. Te i tak były niewielkie.

Zdawać się zresztą mogło, że w rzeczywistości nie miała żadnego planu. Wyglądała jak cień samej siebie – blada, z głębokimi cieniami pod oczami, lekko przygarbiona, pozbawiona energii. Z każdym krokiem zbliżającym ich do Dworu Wiatru jakby się kurczyła, zapadała w sobie. To był jasny przekaz, jak bardzo nie chciała tam iść. Przez cały czas utrzymywała dystans wobec reszty grupy.

Była zmęczona. Nie zmrużyła oka i ledwo przełknęła kilka kęsów. Dławiły ją strach i poczucie winy, które nie zniknęło pomimo szczerej rozmowy z Hisagim. Nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego. Na temat Królowej Zmierzchu zabrakło jej odwagi, wytrącił jej też wszystkie argumenty, by odszedł. Wiedziała, że mimo "przepraszam" coś bezpowrotnie odeszło i jeszcze bardziej ją dobijało.

Shuuhei szedł tuż za Akemi, Aizenem i Miho. Cała trójka wyglądała, jakby wybrała się na rodzinną przechadzkę do lasu, a Shuuheia aż skręcało. Nie rozumiał Miho, wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, że oba-san i Akemi to jedna i ta sama osoba, a Aizena chciał po prostu zabić, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma szans. Raz na jakiś czas zerkał przez ramię na resztę grupy i zaraz odwracał się z powrotem, gdy jego wzrok padał na Corrien. Porozmawiali, niby wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, padły przeprosiny z obu stron, ale to było niewystarczające. Nagle pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się przepaść. Dlatego teraz nie podchodził, nie próbował rozmawiać − już sam nie wiedział, jakich słów mógłby użyć. Więc szedł skupiony na trójce przed nim, mając jakąś dziecięcą nadzieję, że może przez przypadek genialny plan na rozwiązanie całej tej chorej sytuacji pojawi się sam.

Jakoś przy obejściu kolejnego drzewa Kensei odłączył się od Kimiko i znalazł się bliżej Corrien. Nie wrócił od razu do Hashimoto, a ta nawet odeszła kawałek dalej.

− Chciałbym powiedzieć, że cię kompletnie nie rozumiem − odezwał się nieco naburmuszonym głosem ze wzrokiem wbitym w drogę przed sobą z rękoma w kieszeniach. − Ale chyba nie do końca byłaby to prawda. Chodzi mi to, jak gardzisz pomocą porucznika Hisagiego. Może gardzisz to złe słowo, chociaż tak to właśnie dla mnie wygląda − mówił szybko, jakby chciał powiedzieć wszystko, co wcześniej sobie przygotował. − Co chciałbym powiedzieć to, że zaakceptowanie, że jesteśmy dla kogoś tak drodzy, że jest gotowy poświęcić dla nas wszystko, jest o wiele trudniejsze, niż samemu się poświęcić. Ale kiedy już się to zaakceptuje, to jest łatwiej. Moja matka uratowała mnie podczas Upadku − powiedział nieco nieśmiało, pogładził się po przedramieniu, gdzie wciąż były widoczne blizny. − Trzymała mnie w ramionach, gdy… Czułem, jak znika. − Nabrał powietrza. − Bolało, że to ona uratowała mnie, a nie ja ją. Ale w końcu zaakceptowałem, moja matka oddała za mnie życie i tylko wdzięcznością jestem w stanie jakoś odpłacić za jej poświęcenie i miłość. Wiem, że… Ja jestem tutaj dla porucznika, on dla ciebie, ty dla porucznika Kiry. Doskonały materiał na bardzo kiepską tragedię. I jeżeli miałbym jakąkolwiek możliwość, żeby sprawić, by ojciec się dla ciebie nie poświęcił, jeżeli sprawy obiorą zły obrót, to bym to zrobił, ale… zaakceptowałem, że jest w stanie poświęcić dla ciebie bardzo dużo. Więc jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to prosić cię… Po prostu nie róbmy głupstw, to może wszystkim uda się wrócić w jednym kawałku. − Spojrzał na Corrien bez grama kpiny. Przy okazji widać było, gdy był trochę spokojniejszy, jak bardzo podobny jest do Shuuheia, skóra ściągnięta z ojca. Tylko oczy, chociaż w tym samym kolorze i kształcie, były widocznie młodsze, mniej zmęczone, jeszcze z nadzieją. − Tak… tyle, co chciałem powiedzieć − dodał szybko i nagle zażenowany dogonił Kimiko w błyskawicznym kroku.

Akemi już dłużej nie musiała wskazywać drogi. Corrie poczuła obecność Dworu Wiatru przed nimi. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, a wszystko w niej krzyczało, żeby uciekała. Zerknęła najpierw na Kirę, potem na Hisagiego. Dałaby wszystko, żeby ich tu nie było. "I dasz" – przeszło jej przez myśl.

Wysunęła się naprzód i po kilkunastu metrach zatrzymała. W pierwszej chwili można było zastanawiać się, dlaczego, bo las nadal się ciągnął. Jednak jeśli lepiej się przyjrzeć, można było zobaczyć delikatne światło bariery.

– Nienaruszona – szepnęła do siebie. – Z Dworu Wiatru jeszcze żaden shinigami nie wrócił. – Spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy.

− Och, jak dobrze, że nie jestem shinigami − powiedziała z uśmiechem Akemi, podchodząc do bariery. − Piękna robota − westchnęła ze szczerym podziwem. − Seireitei straciło taką wiedzę, takie możliwości, wyrzucając te rody, ale cóż taka jest cena pokoju − powiedziała, przewracając oczami. − Zatem, gospodyni pierwsza − zwróciła się do Corrien z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Sądziła, że nie pamięta zaklęcia, ale z łatwością przyszło jej szepnąć tych kilka słów. Bariera lekko zafalowała, po czym delikatnie rozsunęła się na kilkanaście centymetrów. Za nią Corrie zobaczyła fragment uliczki i drzewo cytrynowe. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie niewesoło, łapiąc się na myśli, że dokładnie w tym samym miejscu powstała wyrwa, dzięki której uciekła.

– Migiem, bo zauważą gości – mruknęła i sama przekroczyła granice bariery. – Witaj w domu – szepnęła już do siebie.

Odczekała, aż cała grupa za nią podąży i zamknęła wyrwę. Miała nadzieję, że nikt jeszcze nie zauważył ich wejścia na Dwór i uda im się jakoś dotrzeć do posiadłości niezauważenie. Wiedziała, że to próżna nadzieja, nie znała nowego rozkładu straży, więc wszystko było możliwe.

Gdy się rozejrzeli, ich oczom ukazał się kompletnie inny świat. Jakby wyciągnięty ze Społeczeństwa Dusz. Tradycyjne domy, brukowane uliczki, widoczne zza murów ogrody, pojedyncze drzewa umieszczone przy drogach. Istny raj. Z oddalenia doszedł ich zwyczajny, codzienny gwar, gdzieś grała muzyka, lecz w najbliższej okolicy panowała cisza. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, ani jednego mieszkańca, żadnego strażnika.

– Idziemy – poleciła ponuro Corrie.

Trzymała się bocznych dróg, przejść pomiędzy domami, by jak najpóźniej można było ich dostrzec. Im bliżej była rodzinnej posiadłości, tym szybciej szła, więc reszta nie miała czasu, by się trochę rozejrzeć. Cały czas Corrie towarzyszył niepokój. Może i mieli szczęście, ale dotąd nawet z daleka nie widziała ani jednego strażnika. To było dziwne. Wątpiła, że wszyscy są nagle w całkiem innym miejscu, ale może zaczynała już wariować od tego napięcia? Może dotrą do rezydencji, Hashimoto dostanie to, co chce i będą mogli stąd odejść, nie niepokojąc nikogo. "Wolne żarty" – przeszło jej przez myśl.

Zatrzymała się i wyjrzała za róg. Brama rezydencji nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę, dwóch strażników rozmawiało o czymś cicho, nie słyszała słów. Wiedziała, że nie powinna wpuszczać tam wrogów. Odejście to jedno, zdrada drugie. Przez moment miała ochotę wyjść naprzeciw strażnikom i wywołać zamieszanie. Niech Dwór wie, że ma intruzów, że Hashimoto – jedna z tych, którzy skazali ich na wygnanie – tutaj jest. Niech za to zapłaci.

Wycofała się i weszła pomiędzy dwa niskie budynki, wskazując, by reszta podążyła za nią. Ostrożnie okrążyła posiadłość, unikając wyjścia na otwarty teren. Nie sądziła, że tak łatwo znajdzie wyrwę w murze. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że to dziwne, że dotąd nikt jej nie załatał, ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Wątpiła, żeby ktoś się domyślił, jak uciekła. W końcu do tej części ogrodu nie miała wstępu, więc skąd mogła wiedzieć?

Z trudem przeszła przez wyrwę. Urosła czy może ktoś tu coś jednak robił? Oparła się o pień drzewa i rozejrzała. Nikogo. Ogród był cichy i spokojny. Tylko strumyk szemrał w pobliżu. W nos uderzył ją zapach wiecznie kwitnącej wiśni. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. To właśnie tam po raz pierwszy spotkała Ato. "Skup się" – syknęła na siebie w myślach. Piękno tego miejsca nie może jej rozproszyć. Skupiła się na wyczuciu obecności mieszkańców. W ogrodzie nikogo. Wiedziała, że z rezydencji nikt ich nie dostrzeże, jeśli nie będą się zbliżać, ale dostać się do skarbca tak łatwo raczej nie będzie. Tam na pewno kogoś spotkają.

– Yuki – szepnęła. – Poprowadź nas.

Zanpakutou zmaterializowała się i wykrzywiła w stronę Aizena, ale nic nie powiedziała. Ruszyła przed siebie, pozostawiając jedynie delikatne, śnieżne ślady, po których mogli przejść bezpiecznie. Corrie nawet nie obejrzała się na resztę, poszła za Zanpakutou, ostrożnie stawiając kroki.

Budynek, do którego się zbliżali, wyglądał jak pawilon do ceremonii parzenia herbaty. Niczym się nie wyróżniał spośród pobliskich zabudowań. Gdzieś w pobliżu coś zamruczało, ale Corrie nie poświęciła temu ani chwili. Yukikaze siedziała na drewnianych schodkach i uśmiechała się uroczo.

– Gdzie strażnicy?

– Nie było żadnych. Przynajmniej nie ludzi.

Shiroyama zmarszczyła brwi. Dziwne, zawsze się tu ktoś kręcił. Ta cisza w rezydencji była całkiem normalna, ale coś jeżyło jej włoski na karku. Nie do końca to rozumiała. Spojrzała na Zanpakutou, ale nic nie powiedziała. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zniknęła.

– Kiedy otworzę skarbiec, nie będziemy już potrzebni. – Spojrzała na Akemi. – Tak po prostu pozwolisz nam odejść?

Zarówno Akemi ani Aizen nie wyglądali ani trochę na przejętych tą ciszą na dworze, czego nie można było powiedzieć o reszcie ekipy. Akemi nawet wygląda na rozbawioną tym całym skradaniem, a teraz zafascynowana patrzyła na drzwi skarbca.

− Oczywiście − odpowiedziała z lekką urazą, jakby inna opcja nie wchodziłą w grę, zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się. − Chyba, że sami zechcecie zostać i być częścią czegoś większego, mieć cel, zamiast biegania dookoła jak kury z obciętymi głowami. − Tutaj zerknęła na Kimiko i Kenseia, kładąc dłoń na głowie Miho. − Ja nikogo na siłę nie trzymam i zawsze pozostawiam wybór. A teraz, kochana, czyń honory. − Wskazała dłonią na skarbiec.

– _Czcze gadanie_ – stwierdziła Yukikaze, ale tylko Corrie ją słyszała.

Sama też nie wierzyła w ani jedno słowo Akemi. Bo i czemu miałaby? Pomijając kwestię jej związku z Aizenem, kobietom Hashimoto nie należało ufać. Już raz zdradziły tych, którzy walczyli po ich stronie. Zrobią to ponownie, gdy tylko pionki przestaną być potrzebne.

Powstrzymała się przed spojrzeniem na Kirę czy Hisagiego, choć ją korciło. Nie chciała dawać sobie nadziei na cokolwiek. Wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się trochę uspokoić. Nie otworzy skarbca w takim stanie, zabezpieczenia na to nie pozwolą. Dopiero, gdy była pewna, położyła dłoń na drzwiach.

– Czerń motylich skrzydeł jasność zaburzyła, Zmierzchu czas już nastał, królewskie prawo mnie nadane, by chronić swego Króla. Krwi wybrana wrota otwórz, wpuść swe dziecię, niech nie stoi już na deszczu – wyrecytowała. – Me imię Shiroyama, mego Króla wierna sługa.

Jeszcze przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Corrie wstrzymała oddech. Czyżby coś pomyliła albo była pozbawiona możliwości wejścia do środka? Tego chyba nawet Hashimoto nie przewidziała, co zresztą było doskonale widoczne po grymasie, jaki przemknął po twarzy kobiety, ale raczej była to chwilowa konsternacja, niż szczególny niepokój. Co jeśli wyrzeczenie się rodu ma tu znaczenie? "Błagam" – pomyślała Corrien.

Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Corrie odetchnęła z ulgą. Miała gdzieś, że Dwór uzna to za kolejną zdradę. Dopóki jej nie dorwą, to nieważne. Przyszła tu w konkretnym celu i zamierzała poświęcić wszystko, co pomoże, by go osiągnąć.

Pchnęła drzwi, środek pomieszczenia rozświetliły pochodnie o łagodnym świetle.

– Moja część umowy wypełniona, teraz ty – zwróciła się do Akemi.

Nim jednak uzyskała odpowiedź, wokół pojawili się obcy w jednolitych strojach z bronią w ręku. Tylko jeden z nich się wyróżniał – młody mężczyzna o brązowych włosach związanych w krótką kitkę i zielonych oczach, bardzo znajomych, w drogim, bogato zdobionym kimono. Jego twarz wykrzywiała wściekłość, spojrzenie utkwił w Corrie, która skuliła się jeszcze bardziej.

– Shizumo-sama miał rację, mówiąc, że kiedyś tu wrócisz – warknął. – Nie sądziłem jednak, że będziesz tak bezczelna i spróbujesz wpuścić do skarbca tych przeklętych shinigamich, siostro.

Corrie chwyciła Hisagiego za rękę, dostrzegając, jak sięga po nóż.

– Nie – szepnęła bezgłośnie.

Wiedziała, że jeśli mu na to pozwoli, skończy się to jego śmiercią. Nie zdążyła zrobić nic więcej, gdy została chwycona za gardło i uderzyła o zamknięte znów drzwi skarbca. Teraz już trudno nie było zauważyć podobieństwa pomiędzy nią a mężczyzną.

– Yukari… – wykrztusiła.

– Powinienem cię zabić za tę hańbę, ale należysz do Shizumo-samy i to on cię osądzi. Tak jak tych shinigamich.

Chwilę później stał na swoim miejscu, Corrie zaś łapała oddech niezdolna, by zrobić cokolwiek innego. Wiedziała, teraz się z tego nie wykaraskają, ale może to samo będzie dotyczyć również Aizena i Akemi. Do tej pory tylko się przyglądali, nawet Kiry Hashimoto nie posłała przeciwko ludziom Dworu, a przecież właśnie straciła szansę na wejście do skarbca Shiroyamów. Czy chodziło o coś więcej? Bo wątpiła, żeby kobieta zamierzała grzecznie dać się zaprowadzić przed oblicze władcy tego miejsca.

− Czuję się nieco urażona, że wrzucasz mnie i mojego syna do jednego worka z shinigami − odezwała się Akemi tylko odrobinę zirytowana nagłą zmianą sytuacji tuż przed tym, jak wreszcie znalazła się tak blisko zdobycia tak ważnego w jej planach elementu. − Przyznam szczerze, że dla wszystkich o wiele mniej kłopotliwe byłoby, gdyby udało się nam wziąć, to po co przyszliśmy bez wzbudzania takiego zainteresowania. Podejrzewam, że nawet nie zauważylibyście, że coś zniknęło. Może jest to propozycja trochę spóźniona, ale może odłóżcie broń i dogadajmy się − powiedziała, wkładając w ostatnie słowa tą samą moc rozkazu, która trzymała Kirę na uwięzi.

Większość strażników opuściła miecze i łuki, kilku tylko spoglądało to na Akemi, to na Yukariego, nie wiedząc, co powinni zrobić. Mężczyzna zaś zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Hashimoto.

– Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę efekt tej legendy na własne oczy – stwierdził, posyłając własną energię duchową w stronę strażników. – Nie dajcie się zwieść magii tych przeklętych Hashimoto. Jak nisko można upaść, Corrien? Zresztą nieważne, nie mam zamiaru z wami rozmawiać.

Chwycił za miecz dotąd spoczywający u jego boku. Nim jednak wyciągnął go do końca, w zasięgu spojrzenia pojawił się jeszcze ktoś.

– Yukari-kun, jak zwykle za szybko wyciągasz wnioski.

– Shizumo-sama…

Strażnicy padli na kolana, Yukari zgiął się w formalnym ukłonie. Nowo przybyły poprawił kosmyk czarnych włosów opadający na twarz, w niebieskich oczach dojrzeć można było rozbawienie całą tą sytuacją.

– Wstańcie – polecił. – Dobrze jest szanować zasady, ale w tym przypadku wystawiacie się przeciwnikom jak na widelcu. Chociaż chyba nie zamierzali tak po prostu zaatakować.

Spojrzał na "gości", uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Corrie cofnęła się instynktownie za Shuuheia, choć to niewiele jej pomogło.

– Shizumo-sama, co tutaj robisz?

– Postanowiłem osobiście powitać Corrien i jej przyjaciół. Od dawna oczekiwałem tego spotkania, choć jestem nieco zaskoczony. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Yukariego. – Nadal ubolewam nad śmiercią waszego ojca, Yukari-kun. Cóż, wziął odpowiedzialność za zachowanie Corrien, ale nas wszystkich napawa to smutkiem. Nie zdążył cię odpowiednio przygotować do objęcia funkcji głowy rodu, a to sprawiło, że pewna rzecz ci umknęła, Yukari-kun. Przypatrz się naszym gościom jeszcze raz. Czy teraz zauważyłeś?

Początkowo Shiroyama nie wyglądał, jakby rozumiał, o czym Shizumo mówi, ale po kilku chwilach spojrzał zaskoczony na przywódcę, a potem znów na towarzyszy Corrie.

– Widzę, że już rozumiesz – stwierdził z uśmiechem Shizumo. – My, ukochani podwładni naszego nieodżałowanego Króla Dusz, nie mogliśmy go ochronić przed śmiercią z rąk ludzi. Shinigami pozbawili nas możliwości kontaktu z naszym ukochanym władcą. Wciąż jednak w rodach istnieje pewne "wspomnienie", które przekazuje się z pokolenia na pokolenie. Dzięki niemu instynktownie wiemy, kiedy mamy do czynienia z Królem. – Spojrzał na Aizena, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Choć przykre jest to, że nowy Król Dusz wywodzi się od zdradzieckich kobiet Hashimoto. Ależ, gdzie moje maniery? – zapytał, jakby się właśnie zorientował, że popełnił gafę. – Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, nie przedstawiłem się jeszcze, a zapewne Corrien nie opowiadała za wiele o miejscu, w którym się urodziła. Jestem Shizumo Kazemichi, dwudziesta czwarta głowa rodu Kazemichi oraz szesnasty przywódca Dworu Wiatru stworzonego przez rody, które shinigami nazywają Wygnanymi. Witajcie w moich skromnych progach. Chciałbym, aby stosunki pomiędzy Dworem a Królem Dusz nadal były dobre. Jestem również wdzięczny za opiekę nad Corrien. Mam nadzieję, że nie robiła zbyt wielu problemów, potrafi być naprawdę niesforna. – Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Shiroyamę. – Jednak to dobra dziewczyna i wszyscy za nią tęskniliśmy. Prawda, Yukari-kun?

– Oczywiście, Shizumo-sama. Czy jednak nie powinniśmy…?

– Nie bądź niegościnny, Yukari-kun. – Spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie, na co Shiroyama nieco się zmieszał. – Rozumiem emocje, które tobą targają. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatnio widziałeś swą starszą siostrę. Tyle się wydarzyło. Do tego przedstawiciele rodu Hashimoto, który tak was skrzywdził. Jednak stare waśnie mogą doprowadzić do kolejnej bezsensownej wojny, a tego byśmy sobie nie życzyli. Mam rację?

Yukari kiwnął głową. Nagle przestał być tak bojowo nastawiony, straż też schowała już broń, jakby uspokojona przybyciem władcy.

– To jednak tyczy się obu stron. To bardzo niemiłe przychodzić do cudzego domu, brać cudze rzeczy i nawet się nie przywitać z gospodarzem. Jednak myślę, że możemy porozmawiać na temat sprawy, z którą tu przyszliście, drodzy goście. Co prawda rezydencja Shiroyamów jest wspaniała, przypominająca tą, którą rodzina Hashimoto im odebrała tuż po wygnaniu, ale chciałbym zaprosić was do mojej własnej, w której zostaniecie ugoszczeni równie po królewsku. Czy mogę liczyć na ten zaszczyt?

Jak tylko pojawił się Shizumo i zaczął mówić, Akemi wyglądała na naprawdę zaskoczoną i może nieco zirytowaną faktem, że przegapiła coś takiego. Jednak wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na twarz swojego syna, żeby się uspokoić. Tylko Miho stojąca najbliżej mogła usłyszeć jej szept i pogodną odpowiedź Aizena.

− Wiedziałeś.

− Cóż, nie chciałem psuć ci zabawy.

Uśmiech znowu zagościł na ustach Akemi. Każdy, kto mógł spojrzeć na Sosuke i Akemi stojących obok siebie, mógł z łatwością odgadnąć ich pokrewieństwo, po samym kształcie ust i tym uśmiechu.

Aizen zaproponował matce ramię, z którego skorzystała. Codzienne ubrania, chociaż dobrej jakości, trochę psuły efekt, jednak ciężko by było tej dwójce odmówić ich królewskiego majestatu.

− Z przyjemnością przyjmiemy twoje zaproszenie, Kazemichi-san − powiedział Aizen. − Ale dla twojej wiedzy, nie mógłbym się narodzić z żadnego innego rodu. − Akemi podniosła nieznacznie głowę. − Ale o tym, jak o tym, co nas sprowadza w progi Dworu Wiatru, możemy porozmawiać w przyjemniejszych warunkach. − Rozejrzał się po otaczających ich żołnierzach, którzy może już w nich nie celowali, ale wciąż byli w gotowości.

− Tylko − wtrąciła się Akemi i spojrzała przez ramię na resztę drużyny. − Nie chciałabym być niesłowna. Tak jak obiecałam, jesteście wolni, nie musicie nam towarzyszyć, ale tak samo jak mówiłam, wciąż z przyjemnością przywitam wszystkich, którzy chcą zobaczyć odległy cel, ten sam, który my widzimy.

Spojrzała po kolei po wszystkich, ale tylko Miho pozostała przy jej boku. Shuuhei bardziej skupiał uwagę na otaczających ich żołnierzach i dwóch mężczyznach, szukając drogi ucieczki z tej nieciekawej sytuacji. Kensei skrzywił i wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby chciał splunąć. Kimiko odpowiedziała twardym spojrzeniem.

− Spadłaś, Akemi-san − powiedziała twardo. − Zerwałaś sieci i spaliłaś mosty, nie masz honoru i nic już nie widzisz. Nigdzie za tobą nie pójdę.

Akemi zaśmiała się na te słowa, ale zaraz westchnęła teatralnie zawiedziona.

− Szkoda. Ach i jeszcze… − Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Kiry, a ten podszedł do niej. Pogłaskała go po policzku. − Czyń, jak wola twoja, chłopcze. Kupili twoją wolność, oby potrafili sobie z nią poradzić. − Od razu odwróciła się w stronę Kazemichiego.

Kira, wolny od zaklęcia, spojrzał na Corrie i Hisagiego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tych wszystkich rzeczy, które się wydarzyły do tej pory. Nim jednak zdążył choćby ułożyć sobie w głowie jakieś dobre przeprosiny, odezwał się Shizumo:

– Corrien, twoi przyjaciele również są mile widziani, bo chyba nie zamierzają nas tak szybko opuścić?

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby oczywistym było, że Shiroyama nigdzie nie pójdzie. Ta przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Kątem oka widziała, jak Kira na nią patrzy, chciała do niego podejść i usłyszeć, że wszystko jest już w porządku, ale w tej chwili wiedziała, jak wielkie to ryzyko.

– Zrobią, co będą chcieli – odpowiedziała z pozorem spokoju. – Wątpliwe, by zamierzali się nadal bratać z wrogiem, za którego powinni mnie uważać. Nie ma powodu, by zajmować się kilkoma szczurami, które nawet nie wiedzą, co czynią.

Shizumo nie wyglądał na przekonanego jej słowami. Nadal uśmiechał się irytująco, ale przeniósł spojrzenie na pozostałych shinigamich.

– Czyżby jakaś kłótnia? – zapytał. – Naprawdę chciałbym ugościć tych, którzy przez te czterdzieści lat opiekowali się Corrien. Odrzucicie moje zaproszenie, shinigami?

Shuuhei jeszcze przeliczył ich szanse w obecnej sytuacji. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli, jakie właściwie wyszkolenie mieli tutejsi strażnicy, ani jakim zestawem umiejętności dysponowali ich dowódcy, ale tak czy siak wątpliwe, żeby przy obecnym układzie wszystkim udało się wyjść bez szwanku. Poza tym jasne było, że nie pozwolą odejść Corrien. Decyzja więc była prosta, chociaż przemknęła przez głowę myśl, że teraz ma z powrotem Kirę − na przyjaciela tylko zerknął, zaraz odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony − więc może wyjść z roli rycerza na białym koniu. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwał, Kimiko zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu.

− Z chęcią skorzystam z prawa gościnności twojego dworu, Kazemichi-sama − powiedziała z prawdziwie uroczym uśmiechem, rozłożony wachlarz wyciągnięty, nie wiadomo kiedy i skąd, dotykał policzka. − Chciałabym się przekonać, czy nie ustępuje mojemu rodzinnemu. Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła poczuć się jak w domu.

− Zgłupiała − mruknął Kensei. − Ja jestem z nią − rzucił głośniej zirytowany, wskazując na Kimiko. − Jednak zginiemy wszyscy − dodał już do siebie.

Shuuhei usłyszał ostatnią uwagę chłopaka i zupełnie absurdalnie podniosła go na duchu. W sumie, jakby miał ginąć, to tylko walcząc w obronie tych ostatnich najbliższych mu osób.

− Idziemy z tobą, Corrie − powiedział pewnie − czy ci się podoba czy nie. Jaki byłby ze mnie przyjaciel, gdybym cię… − Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Kirę. − Gdybym was teraz zostawił.

– Żywy – mruknęła Shiroyama.

Nikt jednak nie dosłyszał tej uwagi. Przez jedną krótką chwilę miała ochotę złapać całą czwórkę za fraki i wykopać z terenu Dworu, ale podejrzewała, że i tak zaraz by wrócili. Zbyt dobrze ich znała, żeby łudzić się, że grzecznie odejdą. Gdzieś na dnie serca też poczuła się szczęśliwa, że nie została w tym miejscu sama, choć mieli pełne prawo zostawić ją na pastwę losu za te wszystkie kłamstwa, co podkreśliła dobitnie Yukikaze, szczerząc zęby.

– Jestem naprawdę uradowany tą zgodnością – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Shizumo. – Yukari-kun, mógłbyś poinformować innych przywódców rodów o spotkaniu, na które ich zapraszam? Nie wspominaj jednak o naszych gościach. Zamierzam zrobić im niespodziankę.

– Oczywiście, Shizumo-sama.

– Doskonale.

Raźno poprowadził ich do rodowej rezydencji Kazemichich, która swą okazałością dorównywała posiadłościom Czterech Rodów w Seireitei. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, pojawiła się służba gotowa na każde skinienie władcy. Ten przykazał przygotowanie posiłku, a także zaopiekowanie się gośćmi, którzy mają za sobą długą drogę i z pewnością chcieliby się odświeżyć, nim przejdą do rozmów. Poprowadzono ich więc na odpowiednie kwatery, dość wcześnie oddzielając od nich Corrien. Nie odebrano im broni, jedynie zadbano, aby dobrze się prezentowali na uczcie. Ludzkie ubrania zostały zamienione na najlepszej jakości szaty, dla obu Hashimoto znalazły się nawet stroje ozdobione ich rodowym monem.


	6. Chapter 6

Akemi była ubawiona, widząc dawno niewidziany herb, a już czasy, kiedy ostatnio miała go na piersi, wydawały się odległym i mglistym, nic nieznaczącym wspomnieniem. I tylko na sekundę uśmiech nieco zbladł, gdy przypomniała sobie słowa Kimiko. "Spadłaś, Akemi". Ale zaraz się rozpogodziła.

− Mylisz się, dziewczyno − szepnęła do swojego odbicia. − Ja dopiero teraz sięgam nieboskłonu, w końcu wyrwana z tej sieci.

Przy okazji zaczepiła służbę z pytaniem, czy znalazłoby się również kimono z monem rodziny Kuchiki, jeżeli tak, to żeby zanieśli je Miho. Młoda na pewno się ucieszy. Skoro już są na etapie odzyskiwania dziedzictwa, to jej też się należało.

Kimiko w swojej komnacie pozwalała się ubierać i czesać trochę nieobecna. Była nieobecna, od kiedy zobaczyła mon. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, nie pamiętać, ale nie potrafiła. Jeszcze ta niedawna wyprawa do Tokio, widok zburzonej rezydencji, kimono jej babki. Wszystko wracało − dzieciństwo spędzone na gonitwach w ogrodach, lata nastoletnie spędzone na ćwiczeniach u boku babki, pierwsze kroki w dorosłość w koszarach dziewiątego oddziału i w końcu koniec jej świata, który przyszedł razem z wybuchem, ten ostatni uśmiech babki, którym ją pożegnała. Nie mogła się rozklejać w takim momencie, więc uciekła myślami do wewnętrznego świata. I tak musiała porozmawiać z Generałami, reagowała tylko na prośby służby. Wróciła, gdy skończyli i dopiero teraz zobaczyła, jaki wzór ma kimono. Patrzyła w lustro, a stamtąd patrzyła na nią Kimiko Hashimoto z monem gwiazdy w sieci na piersi i w kimonie w srebrne modliszki polujące w trawie.

Kensei czekał na Kimiko z kwaśną miną, ewidentnie czując się zupełnie nie na miejscu, chociaż ubrany był w szarą hakamę i kosode, tak jak powinien być ubrany wojownik przydzielony do ochrony szlachetnie urodzonej. Chyba tak zinterpretowano jego słowa, że jest z Kimiko. Gdy Kimiko wyszła ze swojej komnaty, Kensei chciał chyba rzucić jakąś złośliwą uwagą, ale skończyło się tylko na otwarciu i zamknięciu ust, zaraz też odwrócił się gotowy ruszyć do jadalni, chociaż pojęcia nie miał, gdzie była. Kimiko może dojrzałaby rumieniec na uszach chłopaka, gdyby nie była zbyt zajęta własnymi myślami.

Zaraz dołączył do nich Shuuhei w yukacie i krótkim haori. Dłonie trzymał schowane w rękawach, żeby nie było widać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

− Spokojnie, poruczniku − odezwała się Kimiko, chowając usta za wachlarzem, gdy ruszyli prowadzeni przez służbę do jadalni. − Jeżeli mają zamiar coś zrobić Shiroyamie-san, zrobią to jawnie i z odpowiednią pompą, żebyśmy wszyscy mogli to zobaczyć. Jeżeli ma zginąć, zginie z przytupem godnym szlachetnie urodzonej.

− To miało być pocieszenie? − zapytał Kensei, na co Kimiko wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

− Nie zginie − powiedział Shuuhei zdeterminowanym głosem.

Nic na to nie odpowiedzieli, chociaż w głowie Kimiko odezwał się nieco złośliwie jeden z Generałów.

Jadalnia prezentowała się równie wspaniale co reszta domu. Stoły sukcesywnie zapełniały się zastawą i daniami, coraz mniej miejsc pozostawało pustych. Głowy rodów powiadomione przez młodego Shiroyamę i zaciekawione tak nagłym wezwaniem tłumnie przybywały do rezydencji Kazemichich. Wielu z nich poczuło oburzenie, gdy dostrzegli gości władcy, wymieniali pomiędzy sobie niezbyt pochlebne uwagi pod adresem shinigamich, nie mając pojęcia, co Shizumo sobie myśli, sadzając ich przy głównym stole.

Niedługo później jadalnia zapełniła się do końca, tylko jedno miejsce po lewej Shizumo – po prawej posadził Aizena i pozostałych z ich grupy – pozostało puste. Brakowało Corrien, a wydawało się, że wszystko zaraz się zacznie.

Akemi wyglądała, jakby się doskonale bawiła, wymieniając z Aizenem szeptane uwagi za wachlarzem. Kimiko posadzona obok ciotki była czujna, jakby nie siedziała przy stole, a wkroczyła na pole bitwy, uważnie przyglądając się każdej wchodzącej osobie, próbując odgadnąć, którzy będą stanowili ewentualnie największe zagrożenie, a może przy odrobinie szczęścia udałoby jej się wychwycić, którzy są najmniej zadowoleni z zachowania swojego suzerena, może na Dworze Wiatru nie wszyscy wspierają ród Kazemichich. Siedzący dalej Kensei absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą począć, ani jak powinien się zachować, z jego miny doskonale dałoby się wyczytać, jak absurdalnie głupio się czuje. Natomiast siedząca obok niego Miho promieniała z dumnie wypiętą piersią, na której widniał mon rodu Kuchiki, z brodą podniesioną. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czuła potrzeby, żeby chować się przed czyimkolwiek wzrokiem.

Na końcu siedział Hisagi i Kira. Powiedzieć, że siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, to byłoby niedopowiedzenie, przynajmniej Shuuhei tak to odczuwał. Chciał się odezwać, ale nawet nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, "dobrze, że jednak żyjesz", "nieźle wyglądasz, jak na kogoś kto jeszcze do niedawna był martwy", "przepraszam, że dobierałem się do twojej ukochanej", "przepraszam, że byłem gotowy cię zabić, ale wiesz zachowywałeś się jak zombie". Był głupcem i do tego tchórzem, nic z tego nie było wielkim odkryciem. I jeszcze do tego zżerała go troska o Corrien, bo słowa Kimiko wcale a wcale go nie pocieszyły.

− Kira, ja… − zaczął, ale zaraz uciął wpatrzony w postawioną przed nim zastawę.

– Corrie mi wszystko wyjaśniła. Nie musisz przepraszać, Hisagi-san – odezwał się cicho Kira, spoglądając na przyjaciela kątem oka.

Nie brzmiał na wściekłego, choć nie była to dla niego komfortowa sytuacja. Bolało pomimo wyjaśnień, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w tej chwili nie jest bez winy. Możliwe, że gdyby nie jego zachowanie, nigdy nie znaleźliby się w tym miejscu z realną groźbą śmierci najważniejszej dla niego osoby. I nie tylko dla niego, jak się domyślał.

To, że Kira nie był wściekły, było jeszcze gorsze. Shuuhei wolałby, gdyby Kira rzucił mu wiązankę, zwyzywał od najgorszych i jeszcze splunął pod nogi − chociaż żadne z tych nie wchodziło w grę, w końcu to Kira, ale mógł chociaż brzmieć na wściekłego. Zamiast tego brzmiał na głęboko zranionego.

− Nie, Kira, należą ci się przeprosiny, po prostu zdaję sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek bym nie powiedział, nie odwróci tego, co się stało. Jednak… − Odwrócił się w stronę Kiry i nie przejmując się spojrzeniami, które na siebie ściągnął, pochylił się w ukłonie. − Przepraszam za swoje haniebne zachowanie. − "I jeszcze bardziej haniebne myśli", już tylko pomyślał, bo na to by mu odwagi na pewno nie starczyło. − Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz, ale wiedz, że tak jak do tej pory będę wam przyjacielem i będę was wspierał − mówił wciąż pochylony.

Kira tylko nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

– Sam również powinienem przeprosić – odpowiedział. – Sprawiłem wiele kłopotów nie tylko wam dwojgu. Przepraszam, Hisagi-san. Corrie przeproszę później, może nie będzie już zła, więc wystarczy już.

Miał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, gdy drzwi jadalni otworzyły się po raz ostatni, wpuszczając do środka kolejną osobę. W pierwszej chwili może trudno było to dostrzec, ale była to Corrie w złoto-srebrnym kimonie z widocznym monem rodu Shiroyama – czarny motyl na pąku róży – z kwiatami w upiętych włosach i poważną, może nawet nieco wyniosłą miną, której nigdy nie przybierała. Nietrudno było też dostrzec na jej dekolcie sopla, jakby został wyeksponowany specjalnie. Sama postawa Corrien była całkiem inna niż dotychczas, jakby stała się częścią tego świata.

Shizumo uśmiechnął się szerzej, słysząc szepty gości, których uwaga z godzących się shinigamich przeniosła się na Shiroyamę.

– Jest i nasz ostatni gość – powiedział głośno. – Chodź, Corrien. Nie ma potrzeby stać przy drzwiach.

Nie odpowiedziała. Usiadła po jego lewej stronie na wolnym miejscu z obojętną miną i tylko w oczach można było dostrzec błysk strachu.

− Chyba powrót do domu każdemu dobrze robi − odezwała się Akemi, pochylając się nieco do przodu, żeby Corrien mogła widzieć jej absolutnie czarujący i przyjacielski uśmiech. − Wyglądasz wspaniale, moja droga, jakbyś dopiero teraz w końcu mogła być sobą. Warto było czekać na taki widok. Tym bardziej dziękujemy za zaproszenie, Kazemichi-san. − Przy ostatnich słowach skinęła głową z uznaniem.

Corrie w żaden sposób nie zareagowała, jakby nie usłyszała. Drgnęła jednak, gdy Shizumo ujął skrawek rękawa jej kimona.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Hashimoto-san – odparł Shizumo. – Nie mógłbym pozwolić, aby Corrien w tak ważnym dniu prezentowała się niegodnie reprezentowania swojego rodu. – Przez chwilę słuchał rozmów pomiędzy gośćmi, którzy upewnili się, że córka Shiroyamów rzeczywiście wróciła i wyłapali nazwisko "Hashimoto". – Moi drodzy – zwrócił się do gości – wiem, że jesteście nieco zdezorientowani, ale może czas zapomnieć o bolesnej przeszłości.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Shizumo-sama, ale zapraszanie tu kogoś od Hashimoto to uderzenie we wszystko, w co dotąd wierzyliśmy – odezwał się Yukari Shiroyama.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wielką krzywdę Hashimoto wyrządzili rodowi Shiroyama, Yukari-kun. Myślę, że nasi goście również. – Spojrzał z uprzejmym uśmiechem na Akemi ciekawy, jaką wersję tej historii kobieta zna.

Akemi wstała, by wszyscy mogli ją sobie obejrzeć, jak również po to, by spojrzeć na Yukariego z góry, oczywiście z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach.

− Tylko głupiec uważa kogoś za swojego wiecznego wroga albo wiecznego sojusznika. − Rozejrzała się po sali. − Wieczne zawsze były tylko i wyłącznie interesy Seireitei. Przykro mi, że w tamtym momencie uznano, że im zagrażacie. I chociaż prawdą jest, że to ród Hashimoto pierwszy stwierdził, że cały ród Shiroyama musi zostać wygnany, to sami niewiele z tym pomysłem byśmy zrobili. To przecież rodzina Kuchiki uznała tę decyzję za prawą, to rodzina Shiba naznaczyła was piętnem wygnania i to rodzina Shihouin stanęłaby pierwsza do walki, gdybyście próbowali wrócić. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie byście nas nienawidzili, ale spójrz. − Wskazała dłonią po zebranych na sali. − Wy siedzicie na sali wypełnionej swoimi odwiecznymi przyjaciółmi, a my odwiecznymi wrogami. Dwie ostatnie z rodu. Jedna, która sama została wygnana, za to że śmiała urodzić syna. − Spojrzała z czułością na Aizena. − I druga, dziecko jeszcze, która pewnie o niczym nie wie. Co chcesz nam zrobić? Wymierzyć sprawiedliwą karę? Czy to że nasz dom leży wśród szczątków Seiretei, czy to że nie żyją żadni nasi wasale, że zginęły wszystkie nasze matki, ciotki, babcie, siostry i kuzynki, czy to nie wystarczająca kara? Co chcesz nam jeszcze zrobić? Chyba jedyne, co by ci zostało to zhańbić nasze ciała, bo chyba już tylko to nam zostało. Jednak zważ, że hańbiąc mnie, będziesz hańbił Królową Matkę. − Siedząca obok Kimiko na chwilę wstrzymała oddech, bo jej ciotka nie raczyła w żaden sposób obronić.

Z każdym słowem Akemi Yukari był coraz bardziej purpurowy. Trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej ze złości czy ze wstydu. Nie miał na to odpowiedzi, mógł tylko zaciskać pięści na materiale kimona, żeby się jakoś opanować.

Za to Shizumo wyglądał, jakby ta przemowa w ogóle go nie ruszyła jako przywódcy Dworu Wiatru. Wydawał się raczej rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, nadal bawiąc się skrawkiem rękawa siedzącej sztywno Corrie.

– Hashimoto-san, wybacz za słowa Yukariego-kuna – odezwał się. – Jest nieco popędliwy, to prawda, ale nie można go winić. Władzę przejął bardzo młodo, gdy ojciec jego i Corrien, Yuto, wziął odpowiedzialność za czyny córki i powierzył swoje życie Królowi Dusz. Przemawia przez niego złość i niezrozumienie, ale trudno się dziwić. Życie pod klątwą Królowej Zmierzchu doświadczyło ród Shiroyama. Znacie tę historię? – Spojrzał na Aizena i pozostałych.

− Oczywiście wybaczam, nie jestem z tych, co chowają urazę − powiedziała Akemi, siadając z powrotem.

− Ja znam − odezwała się Miho. − Oba-san opowiadała mi to jako bajkę na dobranoc, gdy byłam mała. Lubiła mnie straszyć. Ale myślę, że dodała do niej coś od siebie.

− Myślę, że to jedna z tych opowieści, którą zawsze warto wysłuchać − dodał Aizen.

– Słuszna uwaga – odparł Shizumo. – Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie urażę, jeśli przypomnę tę historię. Tu na Dworze Wiatru dobrze znany jest fakt, że jeszcze na długo przed tamtą bolesną wojną domową, gdy mieszkaliśmy jeszcze w białych murach Seireitei, rody eksperymentowały zarówno z magią, jak i z Zanpakutou. Z tego, co wiem, później ograniczono rodom Seireitei takie praktyki. Po wielu badaniach udało nam się stworzyć Szpony, broń silniejszą od Zanpakutou za cenę Duszy Miecza. Jedynie w rodzie Shiroyama uchował się specyficzny miecz, niby Szpon, ale z duszą. Zmierzch, którego potęgę nawet teraz trudno określić. Jak wiecie – spojrzał po przedstawicielach rodów – Szpony kobiet dziedziczą tylko kobiety, mężczyzn mężczyźni. Przyszła ta brzemienna w skutki wojna. Córka ówczesnego władcy rodu Shiroyama, Corrien, była doskonałym wojownikiem i taktykiem. Nikt nie chciał walczyć przeciwko niej, taką moc miał Zmierzch. Od tamtej pory częściej wrogowie nazywali ją Królową Zmierzchu, która nie znała litości dla nikogo, kto stanął przeciwko niej. To ona układała taktykę rodu. W ten sposób posłała na śmierć ojca, braci i ukochanego. Zaczęto więc mówić, że niesie śmierć nie tylko wrogom, ale także tym, których pokocha. Jej rozpacz wykorzystał Zmierzch, by przejąć władzę i rozpocząć w jej imieniu rzeź. Opowieści mówią, że to ówczesnemu Wszechkapitanowi udało się pokonać Królową Zmierzchu, a zwycięskie rody, w tym nowa dowódczyni rodu Hashimoto – skłonił głowę przed Akemi – postanowiły wygnać resztki Shiroyamów wraz z pokonanymi daleko za ziemie, którymi opiekowali się shinigami. W rzeczywistości Królowa Zmierzchu odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę z powodu czegoś cennego, co stało się jej powodem do życia. Spodziewała się dziecka. Tylko dzięki temu oraz opiece rodu Kazemichi Shiroyamom udało się przetrwać i wzrosnąć w siłę. Jednak jest też coś, o czym głośno się nie mówi nawet tu, na Dworze Wiatru. Prawo ustanowione przez naszych przodków nakazuje, aby ród Shiroyama przekazał rządzącym Kazemichim córkę w roli konkubiny. Zwyczajowo mówi się, że to w podzięce za okazaną pomoc. Jednak prawda jest nieco inna. To, że odsuwa się córki Shiroyamów od życia społecznego, że nie okazuje im się uczuć, nie jest dla nich żadną karą, lecz ochroną. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby Zmierzch znów kogoś opętał i skrzywdził, by znów któraś z kobiet stała się Królową Zmierzchu. Przy narodzinach pieczętuje się moce duchowe córek Shiroyamów, ale jak to pieczęć, w końcu słabnie i należy ją odnowić i tylko my, Kazemichi, wiemy jak. – Spojrzał na Kirę i Hisagiego. – Nie wiem, ile Corrien wam powiedziała o życiu tutaj, jednak nie była świadoma, że to wszystko było robione dla niej. Gdy nie miała czego stracić, nie musiałaby cierpieć, bo jeśliby pokochała, mogłoby ją to zniszczyć. Nie wiedział też o tym mój głupi brat, Ato, który zaczął się interesować Corrien i zasiał w niej bunt, a potem pomógł w ucieczce z Dworu.

Stojący niedaleko stołu mężczyzna podobny do Shizumo o długim, czarnym warkoczu, podobnych do starszego brata zielonych oczach i nieładnej bliźnie na twarzy skłonił się uprzejmie.

– Dziś wiem, jaką szkodę zrobiłem Corrien – odezwał się. – Będę pokutować przez całe życie.

Shuuhei cały drżał i ledwo powstrzymywał się, żeby czegoś nie palnąć, jednak obawiał się, że danie ujścia zbierającej się wściekłości niewiele da.

− Co za totalna gówna prawda − warknął Kensei, zrywając się na równe nogi i ciskając gromy w stronę Shizumo. − Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wymyśliliście sobie jakąś bajkę, żeby móc trzymać kobiety w niewoli, bo im to niby pomaga? Dla ich dobra? Wiesz, co myślę, że właściciele burdelu myślą tak samo. Że niby miłość może ją zniszczyć? Że kochając kogoś, może kogoś skrzywdzić? A co, jak nie miłość, matczyna miłość, uratowało tą waszą Królową Zmierzchu? I ja się nic, a nic nie dziwię, że Corrien od was uciekła, kto by chciał być częścią takiej popieprzonej rodziny. Tylko gdyby… − nie dokończył, bo Kimiko wstała i strzeliła go wachlarzem po policzku.

− Uważaj, co i do kogo mówisz − powiedziała ostro, gdy Kensei się wyprostował i po pierwszym szoku chciał i na nią krzyczeć. − Siadaj − rozkazała tym samym pełnym mocy głosem, co Akemi i Kensei siedział szybciej, niż zdążył o tym pomyśleć. − I nie odzywaj się, gdy nikt nie pyta cię o zdanie − dodała już normalnie, siadając. Jednak w chwili gdy mogła na chwilę pochylić głowę, schowała grymas całkowitej porażki. Zaraz jednak się opanowała.

Akemi roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

− Widać nie tylko u was są młodzi i temperamentni − powiedziała ze szczerym, może nieco nostalgicznym uśmiechem.

– Młodość ma swoje prawa – odparł Shizumo. – Nie rozumieją wielu rzeczy i twierdzą, że wiedzą lepiej, ale czy Corrien naprawdę była taka szczęśliwa, gdy pozostało jej tylko wspomnienie miłości? – Spojrzał może nieco kpiąco na Kenseia.

− Wszystko zależy, co robisz z tymi wspomnieniami − odpowiedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich zaciśniętych dłoniach, żeby nie patrzeć w bok i nie zobaczyć Kimiko. Policzek palił od uderzenia. − Nic nigdy nie daje nam więcej sił do walki, jak miłość, ta, którą mamy, albo mieliśmy. Ale ja to jestem młody i głupi i się nie znam.

– To może ty nam powiesz, Corrien? – Shizumo spojrzał na Shiroyamę, która siedziała z zamkniętymi oczami ewidentnie głucha na wszystko dookoła. – Corrien? Spać w takim momencie – westchnął. – Emocje musiały wziąć górę.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy jedynie potwierdzał, że w to wszystko zamieszana jest jakaś magia. Coś zrobił i nikt nie zauważył tego aż do teraz. Byli zbyt skupieni na nim i rozmowie.

– Nic to. Ato, czyń swoją powinność.

Młodszy z braci pojawił się tuż obok Kiry i nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, wbił mu nóż w kark, tak głęboko, że ostrze wyszło przodem. Po gardle spłynęła krew.

Shuuhei nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili, co się dzieje, ale już i tak instynktownie wycofał się. Widział więc doskonale szeroko otwarte oczy Kiry wpatrzone tam, gdzie mógłby zobaczyć Corrien, usta, które otworzyły się, by coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast słów wydobył się jedynie gulgot i krew popłynęła spomiędzy warg. Ato przekręcił nóż i wyszarpnął. Bezwładne ciało Kiry poleciało prosto na Shuuheia, a Ato rzucił zakrwawiony nóż właśnie podnoszącemu się Kenseiowi, który złapał go zupełnie osłupiały obrotem wypadków.

– Corrien, nie czas na sen – odezwał się znów Shizumo.

Niezbyt przytomnie otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się, nie rozumiejąc, jakim cudem odpłynęła. Dostrzegła krople krwi i bezwładne ciało Kiry.

– Wybacz, nie zdążyłem go powstrzymać.

Spojrzenie Corrie odnalazło zakrwawiony nóż w dłoni ogłupiałego Kenseia i wtedy coś jakby w niej pękło. Wszystko, cały rozsądek i głos Yukikaze, pochłonęła mgła, w której istniało tylko jedno – pragnienie zniszczenia tego, co odebrało jej ukochanego. Jej oczy straciły swoją zieloną barwę na rzecz czerni, miecz w dłoni też nie był już srebrny. Zaatakowała ze wściekłością i chyba tylko cud sprawił, że nie zabiła chłopaka pierwszym ciosem.

– O to i Królowa Zmierzchu – zaśmiał się Shizumo. – Dzieciak nie ma z nią żadnych szans. Z każdym ciosem będzie mu odbierać nadzieję na wyjście z tego cało. Nic jej już nie powstrzyma. Chyba niepotrzebnie się odzywał.

Kensei w pierwszej sekundzie podziękował za rzucony mu nóż, bo chyba tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żył. Tylko zaraz po tym przeklął go, bo przecież przez to, że miał go w rękach, działo, co się działo. A działo się źle. Potrzebował trzech wymian i jednego uniku, by uświadomić sobie z ciężką świadomością, że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Przy kolejnym uniku, który był o wiele za wolny, przekonał się, że nie dostanie szybkiej śmierci. Shiroyama mogła go tym ciosem zabić, ale zamiast tego tylko zraniła. Chciała, żeby cierpiał. A to było po prostu niesprawiedliwe i Kensei miał już serdecznie dość. Królowa Zmierzchu, też coś, prędzej Królowa Dramatu z tej Shiroyamy.

− Zerwij się… − zaczął, gdy wydawało się, że udało mu się odpaść od Corrien na bezpieczną odległość, ale skończyło się to tylko bolesnym jękiem, gdy został kopnięty i posłany w powietrze. Przeleciał przez shoji i zatrzymał się dopiero na stojącym na zewnątrz drzewie.

Pewnie przed kolejnym ciosem znowu nie miałby szans się uchylić i teraz nie skończyłoby się na drobnej ranie, ale w tym momencie wszystko zasnuła gęsta mgła, za którą mógł jedynie podziękować Miho. Nadal był na nią wściekły, za… zdradę, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że na swój sposób okazała się lojalna wobec najważniejszej dla niej osoby.

Mgła pozwoliła mu się ukryć na tyle długo, żeby uwolnić Burzę Gromów, ale nie na tyle, żeby złapać oddech, bo mgła została rozwiana i w następnej chwili musiał parować błyskawiczne ciosy Shiroyamy. Kolejne trzy wymiany i jego próba kopnięcia uświadomiły mu, że ze Żniwiarzem czy bez, i tak zginie. Był wściekły i przerażony.

− Shiroyama, do cholery jasnej − wysapał, gdy udało mu się na chwilę uwięzić ostrze kobiety pomiędzy nożami. − To nie byłem ja!

Więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo Corrien, wydając się głucha na jego słowa, pchnęła.

− A nie mieliśmy robić głupot! − warknął Kensei.

I może coś jednak do niej dotarło, albo to wściekłość dodała Kenseiowi sił, bo udało mu się w końcu wyprowadzić cios, który trafił. Zaraz też tego pożałował, bo nawałnica cięć i pchnięć, które na niego spadły, nie były warte tego małego triumfu. Krwawił z dziesiątek drobniejszych i głębszych ran − jedna biegła przez policzek i ucho. Żadna poważna, ale wszystkie razem sprawiły, że tracił siły w ekspresowym tempie, chociaż od początku ich potyczki nie minęło pewnie pięć minut.

Całkowicie skupiony na walce, nie zwracał uwagi, co się dzieje z pozostałymi. Odwrócił wzrok tylko na sekundę, gdy kątem oka dojrzał Kimiko, która posłała mu spojrzenie ponad ramieniem i… zniknęła. Nie rozumiał. Ale ta chwila wystarczyła, żeby Shiroyama skorzystała z okazji, przebiła się przez jego teraz byle jak postawioną obronę, wbiła mu ostrze w bark i przyszpiliła go do drzewa, o które wcześniej uderzył. Wrzasnął, gdy Shiroyama przekręciła ostrze i wyszarpnęła je, pozwalając Kenseiowi opaść na kolana.

− Za co, do kurwy nędzy? − warknął jeszcze przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę gniewu, która pozwoliłaby wykrzesać z siebie trochę sił, ale więcej w tym było poddania się niż jakiekolwiek walki.

Przymknął oczy, a pod powiekami mignął mu obraz pleców Kimiko i Miho przy boku Aizena i Akemi. Poczuł się beznadziejnie zdradzony i opuszczony.

− Sajō Sabaku! − krzyknął Shuuhei w ostatniej chwili, związując Corrie. − Corrie, proszę, przestań, Kensei nic złego nie zrobił − zawołał nieco zziajany po walce, jaką musiał stoczyć ze strażnikami, zanim udało mu się w końcu dołączyć do walki Corrien i Kenseia. Właśnie wyszedł z dziury po shoji, którą wybił wcześniej Kensei.

Wszystko to z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach obserwował Shizumo, mając ewidentnie gdzieś poruszenie ze strony swych wasali. Nie wszystkim podobało się przebudzenie Królowej Zmierzchu, bo choć znali jej szaleństwo jedynie z legend, zdawali sobie sprawę, dlaczego Kazemichi trzymali nad tym pieczę. Nikt z przywódców rodów nie ruszył, aby coś z tym zrobić. Nie chcieli narażać się Zmierzchowi ani swojemu suzerenowi, który musiał mieć jakiś powód, by do tego dopuścić.

Shizumo nie zareagował nawet, gdy jego stół opustoszał z gości. Dał jedynie znak Ato, by ten odpuścił walkę, pozostawiając ją w gestii strażników. I tak nie trwała długo, skoro osią wszystkiego była Królowa Zmierzchu.

– Zdaje się, że słowa już do niej nie docierają – powiedział, przystając w progu i nieco krzywiąc się na myśl, że wypielęgnowany ogród zostanie zdewastowany. To jednak mała cena za możliwość ukarania Corrien. – Obawiam się, że Corrien, którą znaliście, już nie istnieje.

Ze spokojem obserwował, jak kobieta bez większego trudu oswobadza się z łańcuchów i rusza do kolejnego ataku. Przy tym całkowicie zignorowała Hisagiego, całą uwagę skupiając na Kenseiu. Tym razem jednak było widać, że walka zmierza ku końcowi. Jeden z kolejnych ciosów miał być ostatnim, jakby uznała, że odebrała chłopakowi całą nadzieję.

– Przykra śmierć – mruknął Ato, przystając obok brata i obserwując, jak po raz kolejny czarne ostrze opada, tym razem prosto na głowę Kenseia.

* * *

Kimiko czuła się podle, gdy odwróciwszy wzrok od walczącego Kenseia ruszyła za Akemi i Aizenem. Wyraz jego twarzy przedstawiał czyste niezrozumienie. Nie miała czasu, żeby mu wyjaśniać, a nawet gdyby miała, to nie była pewna, czy by potrafiła.

Wiedziała, że musi zareagować, gdy dostrzegła, jak Akemi z Aizenem opuszczają jadalnię i wyglądało na to, że w zamieszaniu, jakie wybuchło, po tym jak Corrien zaatakowała Kenseia, a Shuuhei rzucił się na Ato, by później wdać się w walkę ze strażnikami, we mgle, którą uwolniła Miho, nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Albo to Akemi swoim Głosem odsuwała kolejnych, którzy mogliby wejść jej w drogę. Pewnie tej samej sztuczki użyła, by zabrać ze sobą młodego Shiroyamę.

Kimiko nie musiała ich dokładnie śledzić, by wiedzieć, dokąd zmierzają. Czegokolwiek Akemi szukała w skarbcu Dworu Wiatru, nie wchodziło w grę, żeby odeszła bez tego. Co to było i do czego miało służyć, Kimiko nawet nie próbowała się domyślać, jednak z dotychczasowego postępowania ciotki i jej syna, można było zakładać, że nic dobrego dla ogółu świata z tego nie wyniknie. Jedynie słowa jej babki o Akemi − "miała zachłanność królowej" − mogły być jakąś podpowiedzią.

Dotarła przed skarbiec, gdy Akemi i Aizen właśnie z niego wychodzili. Aizen niósł prostą niczym niezdobioną skrzynkę.

− Trochę szkoda, że jednak okazał się takim idiotą − mówiła Akemi − w sumie przez chwilę miałam cichą nadzieję, że uda się go jakoś wyko… − przerwała, dojrzawszy Kimiko. Uśmiechnęła się. − Proszę, proszę. Przyznam szczerze, że zastanawiałam się, czy do nas dołączysz.

− Kto powiedział, że przyszłam do was dołączyć − powiedziała chłodnym tonem, odpinając z włosów srebrną siateczkę. − Jako ostatnia z rodziny, przyszłam cię osądzić, Hashimoto Akemi, za twoje wystąpienie przeciwko wszystkim tradycjom rodziny. Spadłaś, zburzyłaś mosty i zerwałaś sieci. Wykorzystałaś Głos, żeby kłamać. Straciłaś swój honor i zapomniałaś, co to znaczy być Hashimoto.

Z początku Akemi słuchała z uprzejmym uśmiechem, ale przy ostatnich słowach nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się.

− Cóż za ironia − powiedziała wciąż rozbawiona − że oskarżasz mnie akurat o to. Widzisz, dziewczynko, jestem, bodaj, jedyną Hashimoto, która nie zapomniała, kim nas uczynił Król. A co do Głosu… sama całkiem miło go użyłaś. Biedny Kensei, pewnie nawet nie wie, co go uderzyło.

Kimiko na wspomnienie swojego wybuchu, tylko zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na siatce.

− Nie jesteś wiele lepsza od tej całej Królowej Zmierzchu. Sprowadzasz chaos, gdziekolwiek się pojawisz, krzywdzisz lub wykorzystujesz każdego, kto się do ciebie zbliży. Jednak ona w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, walczy, a nie ucieka jak szczur, chowając się za cudzymi plecami. Kto by chciał żyć pod rządami takiej królowej jak ty? − ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczała.

Akemi przewróciła oczami zniecierpliwiona.

− Ja bym chciała − odpowiedziała na pytanie Miho, stając pomiędzy Kimiko i Akemi z uwolnioną Kroplą Wody w dłoni.

− To nie jest kwestia, która cię dotyczy, Miho − powiedziała Kimiko oschle.

− Ależ dotyczy, Miko-chan, bo widzisz… Może przedstawię ci się jeszcze raz. − Zniknął z jej ust dziecięcy uśmiech, wyprostowała się i spojrzała na Kimiko z pewną powagą. Teraz było widać, jak podobna jest w istocie do swojej matki i tylko kolor oczu odziedziczyła po ojcu. − Nazywam się Kuchiki Miho i Prawem nadanym mojemu rodowi przez Króla, potwierdzam, że Hashimoto Akemi jest Królową regentką, aż do czasu, gdy prawowity Król zrodzony z jej rodu zasiądzie na tronie. Więc przychodząc tutaj, Miko-chan, i grożąc Królowej, występujesz przeciwko Prawu i za to, jako przedstawiciel rodu Kuchiki, jestem zmuszona cię ukarać. − Skierowała ostrze miecza ku ziemi i puściła miecz. − Rozpostarcie, Milion Kropel Wody w Morzu Gorzkich Łez.

Kimiko wiedziała, że nie ma żadnych szans, gdy z obu stron wyrosły wysokie na dwadzieścia metrów fale wody, które zaraz z hukiem na nią opadły.


	7. Chapter 7

Opadające ostrze Corrien zostało sparowane i zaraz odbite przez Shuuheia, który tylko przez chwilę wahał się, czy iść na pomoc Kenseiowi, czy może jednak najpierw poderżnąć gardła Shizumo i Ato.

− Corrien, proszę, starczy już − powiedział błagalnym tonem, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że słowa na nic się nie zdadzą. Wiedział i nienawidził tej świadomości, że znowu będzie musiał stanąć do walki z cenną dla niego osobą. I tym razem wiedział, że przegra, bo nie wyobrażał sobie kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić Corrie. Jedynie na, co mógł liczyć, to, że uda mu się zająć tą Królową Zmierzchu na tyle długo, żeby już dała Kenseiowi spokój. − Zetnij ją, Śmiercionośny Wietrze.

 _Wewnętrzny Świat nigdy wcześniej nie był tak spokojny. Błękitne niebo bez ani jednej skazy, nieruchome jezioro, miękka, soczysta trawa. Prawdziwy raj, w którym czegoś brakowało. Nie wiedziała, czego i chyba niewiele ją to obchodziło. Gdzieś zniknęły wszelkie emocje, wspomnienia, pozostał tylko spokój. I niewielki dyskomfort, którego źródło było nieuchwytne._

 _Leżała wpatrzona w niebo, choć jakaś myśl uporczywie próbowała zburzyć ten spokój. Chyba powinna być przerażona, że niczego nie pamięta, ale teraz była chroniona przed całym światem na zewnątrz. Tylko, że…_

 _Podniosła się i rozejrzała. Coś było nie w porządku. Jakaś część tego miejsca zniknęła, nie pozwalając jej się w pełni zrelaksować._

– _Skąd ta mina, moja pani? – Usłyszała._

 _Tuż przy niej pokazał się mężczyzna w czerni. Długie włosy zebrane w kucyk, oczy, zdobne kimono. I tylko jego skóra była blada jak u trupa. Kompletnie obcy i niepokojący._

– _Kim jesteś? – zapytała._

– _Twym obrońcą._

– _Przed czym?_

– _Przed tym, co cię rani i doprowadza do płaczu. Przed tym, co złe i bolesne. Przed tobą samą, która nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z tym, co zrzucili na ciebie inni._

– _Dlatego odebrałeś mi wspomnienia? Ogołociłeś ten świat?_

– _Spójrz na niebo, moja pani. Jeszcze do niedawna przysłaniały je chmury tak gęste, że wszystko się na nich kończyło. Teraz jest czyste. Już zawsze takie będzie._

– _Nie masz prawa niczego mi odbierać – warknęła. – Wycofaj się w tej chwili._

 _Dłoń mężczyzny dotknęła jej policzka. Była lodowata, aż przeszły ją dreszcze i czym prędzej się odsunęła._

– _Wszyscy cię zawiedli, moja pani. Niszczą cię kawałek po kawałku, doprowadzając do coraz większej rozpaczy. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Będę jedynym twym obrońcą, zniszczę wszystko, co cię rani, nie pozwolę, by ktoś jeszcze cię skrzywdził._

 _Ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiały w jej głowie jakby podwójnie. Ktoś to już wcześniej powiedział. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że wszystko do niej wróciło._

– _Shuuhei – szepnęła, bo przecież to były jego słowa. Rozejrzała się. – Gdzie jest Yukikaze?_

 _Zanpakutou nie pokazała się do tej pory, a powietrze w Wewnętrznym Świecie było nieruchome. Zawsze czuła delikatne muskanie wiatru, woda w jeziorze nigdy nie była tak gładkim lustrem. Bez Yuki to miejsce było niekompletne._

– _Już jej nie potrzebujesz. Masz mnie, moja pani._

 _Spojrzała na niego ze złością._

– _Yukikaze jest moją partnerką, nikt inny – powiedziała twardo. – Gdzie ona jest?_

 _Nie odpowiedział od razu, spoglądając na Corrie z wyższością. Gdy tylko wróciły do niej wspomnienia, stała się niespokojna, a wraz z nią jej Wewnętrzny Świat. Coraz więcej chmur zasnuwało niebo, na poszarzałą trawę spadły już pierwsze krople deszczu._

– _Nie potrafiła cię ochronić – odezwał się w końcu. – Znowu wszystko ci odebrano, obietnica została złamana przy pierwszej okazji. Nie zamierzam tego tolerować. Jesteś moją Królową i zniszczę wszystko, co cię dotyka._

 _Zrozumiała, co chce przez to powiedzieć. To ją przeraziło. Nie rozumiała, skąd Zmierzch nagle miał tyle mocy, by zamknąć ją tu i przejąć kontrolę, bo czuła, że na zewnątrz doszło do walki z jej udziałem. Wiedziała za to jedno – jeśli będzie mu na to dłużej pozwalać, Zmierzch zabije ostatnią osobę, na której jej zależy. Jej własnymi rękami._

 _Przez chwilę przed oczami znów miała martwe, zakrwawione ciało Kiry. Myśl, że go straciła, nim zdążyła naprawdę odzyskać, wbijała się w jej świadomość jak tępy nóż. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało. Słyszała legendę o Królowej Zmierzchu, a potem przeprosiny Shizumo. Zakrwawiony nóż w czyjejś dłoni. W czyjej? Już nie wiedziała, wszystko pochłonęła rozpacz, która ją oślepiła. Jak miała to znieść?_

 _Zmierzch wyciągnął do niej dłoń._

– _Pozwól, że to zabiorę. Nie będziesz już cierpieć._

– _Nie! – Odskoczyła, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Nie dotykaj mnie! Niczego mi nie odbierzesz. Nie pozwolę ci._

– _Jesteś osłabiona, moja pani. Nawet stąd nie wyjdziesz. Nie bądź uparta._

 _Miał rację. Nie była w stanie samodzielnie pokonać Zmierzchu i odzyskać kontroli. Sama nie potrafiła nikogo ocalić, nie miała na to sił._

– _Yukikaze! – wrzasnęła z rozpaczą. – Pomóż mi!_

 _Rozejrzała się z iskrą nadziei, że zobaczy Zanpakutou gdzieś obok. Jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Dostrzegła za to coś innego, czego wcześniej tu nie było. Jezioro zawsze ciągnęło się aż po horyzont, ale wyspa musiała pojawić się niedawno._

– _Yuki. – Czuła z tamtego miejsca energię Zanpakutou. Z daleka majaczyła się klatka. – Uwięziłeś wiatr? – Spojrzała na Zmierzch. – Niezależny i wolny wiatr, który zawsze robi, co chce, sam decyduje, co jest dla niego słuszne i z kim przystać? Nie wolno go ograniczać._

– _Yukikaze jest wypaczeniem – odparł Zmierzch. – Nieposłusznym, samolubnym, pełnym żądzy krwi, której tak bardzo się brzydzisz. Niedługo zniknie całkiem zapomniana. Już jej nie potrzebujesz._

 _Było w jego słowach wiele racji. Corrie nie znosiła wielu cech swojej partnerki, narzekała na nią i zarzekała się, że przy pierwszej okazji pozbędzie się jej. W końcu Yukikaze często była utrapieniem, dogadywała za każdym razem, gdy wiedziała, że to uderzy w jej shinigami, a te jej eskapady do Zewnętrznego Świata po uzyskaniu bankai przynosiły więcej szkody niż korzyści. To jednak były tylko słowa._

– _Yukikaze jest nieodłączną częścią mnie – powiedziała. – Narodzoną z mojej ciemności, z beznadziejnego tchórzostwa, z chęci chronienia najpierw mnie samej, a potem także tych, dzięki którym narodziło się moje serce. To ciebie nie potrzebuję. Nigdy nie będę Królową Zmierzchu i nie pozwolę ci przelać krwi tych, których pragnę ochronić._

 _Na jeziorze pojawiła się wąska ścieżka z lodu. Corrie uśmiechnęła się lekko, Yukikaze była po jej stronie. Z nią mogła osiągnąć to, co sobie zaplanowała. Bez wahania weszła na cienki lód._

– _Nie zrobisz tego, Królowo. Nie pozwolę ci._

– _Sam się zaraz przekonasz. – Posłała mu zimne spojrzenie i ruszyła biegiem w stronę Yukikaze._

* * *

Kimiko leżała na ziemi mokra i półprzytomna z bólu. Prawa ręka na pewno była złamana i nie była pewna, czy i żebra jej nie pękły, bo każdy oddech był katorgą, również przez palące gardło − jeszcze przed chwilą wymiotowała słoną wodą. Czarny Książę leżał kilka metrów od niej, ale nie była pewna, czy starczyłoby jej sił, żeby się podnieść nawet na tyle, żeby się do niego doczołgać. Mogła jedynie wyciągnąć do niego zdrową rękę w desperackiej próbie udowodnienia, że jeszcze żyje, że jeszcze nie skończyła walczyć.

Widziała tylko but, który nadepnął na trzon buzdyganu i skraj kimona − Miho.

− Wiesz, Miko-chan − odezwała się dziewczyna, naciskając mocniej na Czarnego Księcia. − Mój ojciec mnie porzucił i odebrał całe należne mi dziedzictwo z przyczyn, których nigdy nie poznałam. Corrie-chan uciekła od swojej rodziny, bo ta chciała ją po prostu uwięzić i wykorzystać. Ty masz pretensje do wszystkich dookoła, że twoją rodzinę ci odebrali, chociaż ta jedyne, co ci dała, to jakieś durne zasady. Kensei jest w stanie oddać życie za Shuu, tylko dlatego, że tamten jest jego ojcem, chociaż tak naprawdę jest po prostu obcym człowiekiem. Tak patrzę na to wszystko i myślę sobie, że rodzina jest jak sieć, w której jak te muchy szarpiemy się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. I nawet, jeżeli uda nam się uciec, to co najwyżej z jednym skrzydłem. I tak sobie myślę, że dopiero ta sieć nam bliska, którą sami sobie upleciemy. Trochę szkoda, że ta, którą zaczęłaś zaplatać, właśnie rwie się w strzępy. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo cię nie lubię, Miko-chan − dokończyła słodkim głosem i w końcu nadepnęła na czarne drewno z taką siłą, że Czarny Książę złamał się w pół.

Kimiko widziała, jak odchodzi i dołącza do stojących kawałek dalej Akemi i Aizena. Widziała, jak się oddalają. Widziała klęczącego przy wejściu do skarbca młodego Shiroyamę, który chyba właśnie odzyskał zmysły i dotarło do niego, co zrobił. I przez chwilę, zanim straciła przytomność, wydawało jej się, że widzi kogoś jeszcze. Kobietę w zielonym kimonie ze srebrnymi modliszkami polującymi w trawie i mężczyznę w kapitańskim haori o czarnych wysoko upiętych włosach i arystokratycznej twarzy. Stali nad złamanym Czarnych Księciem, który właśnie zmienił się w poszarpaną srebrną siatkę, na chwilę przed tym, jak Kimiko straciła w końcu przytomność.

* * *

Hisagi osiągnął cel. Corrie całą uwagę poświęciła jemu, choć już nie tak łatwo było jej zapanować nad pojedynkiem. Jednak wątpliwe było, by miała się uspokoić i szybko skończyć. Shizumo po raz kolejny gestem uspokoił strażników, kiedy któryś z ataków przeszedł niebezpiecznie blisko władcy.

– Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć możliwości Królowej Zmierzchu – stwierdził, obserwując, jak po raz kolejny Corrie unika z wdziękiem wrogiego ostrza. – Aż miło mieć taką zabawkę.

– Nie dla ciebie ona, bracie – odezwał się Ato.

Shizumo nie zdążył zareagować, gdy z piersi wyszedł mu miecz młodszego brata. To było na tyle niespodziewane, że dworzanie Wiatru na moment zamarli.

– Ty żmijo – wysyczał.

– Nie martw się, zaopiekuję się Corrien i Dworem. W końcu po to ją wypuściłem. Inaczej nigdy nie stałaby się Królową Zmierzchu.

W momencie, gdy martwe ciało Shizumo upadło u stóp Ato, zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy – Corrie odwróciła się niespodziewanie w uniku tak, że ostrze Zanpakutou Hisagiego rozorało jej biodro, a trawa zaczęła pokrywać się szronem.

– I za to jestem ci wdzięczna.

Lód pokrył zranienie na nodze Shiroyamy, która przez chwilę nie podnosiła głowy. Jedynie wbiła srebrne ostrze w ziemię.

– …akt ostatni – dosłyszeli szept. – Srebrny pocałunek. – Dopiero wtedy podniosła zielone spojrzenie na Hisagiego. – Czas stąd spadać. I tak nadużyliśmy gościny.

Shuuheiowi chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiło się słabo z ulgi.

− Tak, chyba dworskie zabawy nie przypadły mi do gustu − powiedział i podbiegł do rannego Kenseia, który starał się stanąć na nogi i nawet mu się udało, przy drobnej pomocy drzewa, o które się oparł. − Spadamy stąd.

Chciał chwycić Kenseia pod rękę, ale to on chwycił go za dłoń.

− Kimiko poszła za Akemi i Aizenem i nie wróciła.

– Naprawdę myślicie, że możecie tak po prostu odejść? – zapytał Ato, unosząc brew.

Jednocześnie dał znać swoim podkomendnym, żeby zaatakowali. Ci jednak zostali odrzuceni chłodnym powiewem wiatru. Corrie wyciągnęła z włosów klamrę, która je spinała. Pozostały tylko kwiaty, które zdążył pokryć lód. W tej chwili bardziej przypominała Yukikaze niż samą siebie.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że będziemy pytać cię o zdanie? – przedrzeźniła go. – Choć wykorzystałeś mnie dla własnych celów, jestem ci wdzięczna za nauczenie mnie odwagi, by odejść z Dworu Wiatru, bo dzięki temu narodziło się moje serce, a ja nauczyłam się, czym jest troska o innych i jak to jest kochać. Przyjmij więc mój podarunek – zniszczenie, bo do tego wskrzesiłeś Królową Zmierzchu.

Wokół już panował chaos. Ludzie dusili się zimnym powietrzem, budynki, ziemia, rośliny – wszystko zamarzało, a lód szedł dalej.

– Te sztuczki na mnie nie działają, Corrien.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko, a wszystko dookoła pochłonęła gęsta, zimna mgła, w której większość straciła zmysł postrzegania energii duchowej. Corrie spojrzała na Hisagiego.

– Idźcie przodem do posiadłości rodu Shiroyama – poleciła. – Zapewne tam wrócili. Bariera też was nie zatrzyma, Ato nie zdążył postawić nowej.

Hisagi się zawahał.

− Nic tu po nas − powiedział słabym głosem Kensei. − Nie zostaniesz jej rycerzem na białym koniu, bo poradzi sobie sama. − I tylko nie chciał do końca przyznać, że naprawdę chciał się jak najszybciej znaleźć jak najdalej od Corrien.

Shuuhei spojrzał jeszcze na Corrie, ale w końcu kiwnął głową. Kenseia niemalże sobie zarzucił na plecy i zniknął w błyskawicznym kroku.

Odczekała chwilę. Wiedziała, że Yukikaze zadba, aby znaleźli drogę w tej mgle. Sama musiała zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Minęła Ato, który nawet jej nie zauważył, i uklęknęła przy ciele Kiry. Wiedziała, za późno na ratunek. Gdyby nie Zmierzch, może byłaby jakaś szansa.

– Wybacz – szepnęła. – Znów nie potrafiłam nic zrobić, by cię ocalić, a pozwoliłam tarmosić się na wszystkie strony. Śpij dobrze, Izuru.

Pocałowała go w czoło, słysząc, jak pierwsze budynki zapadają się z potwornym hukiem. Nie zostało już wiele czasu, więc jeśli się nie pośpieszą, oni również zginą. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Kirę, po czym zniknęła, ruszając w ślad za Hisagim.

To Kensei zobaczył leżącą na ziemi Kimiko i pomimo ran podbiegł do niej, przez chwilę naprawdę przerażony. Hisagi tym razem Kimiko wziął na plecy. Kensei jeszcze w ostatniej chwili dojrzał leżący w trawie łańcuszek, zabrał go i powlókł za Hisagim, zaciskając zęby.

Kimiko odzyskała przytomność, gdy już byli blisko miejsca, gdzie wcześniej stała bariera.

− Coś ty znowu wymyśliła, Hashimoto − powiedział Kensei, siląc się na uśmiech.

Kimiko odwróciła od niego wzrok, chowając twarz w szyi niosącego ją Hisagiego.

− Kimiko − szepnęła. − Mam na imię Kimiko, a nazwiska… nie mam.

Hisagi z Kenseiem wymienili tylko zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Chyba wszyscy podczas tej wyprawy coś stracili.

Ale może z czasem zorientują się, że również coś zyskali.


	8. Chapter 8

Yukikaze obserwowała od kilku chwil swoją shinigami z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach, choć ta zupełnie nie zwracała na nią uwagi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w trenujących Hisagim i Kenseiu. Wyglądało na to, że rany tego drugiego zdążyły się już zagoić, skoro sobie na to pozwolili. Skrzywiła się na myśl, skąd się w ogóle wzięły.

– Bo jeszcze sobie coś pomyślą – odezwała się w końcu Yuki. – Chyba nie będziesz ich unikać przez resztę życia?

Corrie spojrzała na nią kątem oka, słysząc to oskarżenie. Zdawało się, że Zanpakutou odmawiała jej prawa do kilku dni próby poukładania sobie tego wszystkiego. Że przy okazji unikała towarzystwa Hisagiego, to inna sprawa. Chyba obojgu ta przerwa była potrzebna, przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.

– Nie bądź tchórzem – dodała śpiewnie Zanpakutou. – Sama mówiłaś, że nie chcesz już nim być.

– Zejdź ze mnie – warknęła Corrie. – Wiem, co mam robić.

Yukikaze tylko zachichotała, po czym zniknęła. Shiroyama za to westchnęła i weszła do pomieszczenia, opierając się o futrynę.

– Saga, pozwól na moment.

Kensei wyłożył się jak długi, zupełnie zaskoczony atakiem Hisagiego. Shiroyama wołająca go na bok była wystarczającym czynnikiem rozpraszającym. Hisagi zresztą też spojrzał na Corrie nieco zaskoczony i może… zawiedziony.

− Że ja? − zapytał Kensei z podłogi, ale pozbierał się. Jednak było widać, że przynajmniej ta najpoważniejsza rana na barku jeszcze daje mu się we wznaki. Zerknął przez ramię na Hisagiego, gdy już podszedł do Corrien. Trzymał się jednak od niej na wyraźny dystans. − To o czym chcesz rozmawiać?

Przez chwilę miała ochotę wyprowadzić chłopaka na zewnątrz, ale wątpiła, czy by za nią poszedł. I wcale mu się nie dziwiła po tym, co wydarzyło się na Dworze Wiatru. Może i nigdy za nim nie przepadała, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by go atakować. Cóż, Zmierzch miał na ten temat całkiem odmienne zdanie.

Zgięła się w oficjalnym ukłonie.

– Przepraszam za to, że próbowałam cię zabić i ukarać za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś – powiedziała poważnie. – To się nie powinno nigdy wydarzyć, a ja nie powinnam pozwolić, aby z mojego powodu narażał się ktokolwiek. To tylko świadczy o mojej niekompetencji.

Było słychać, ile kosztuje ją przyznanie się do winy. Nie oczekiwała wybaczenia, wątpiła, czy w ogóle na nie zasługuje po tym wszystkim. Sama sobie nie potrafiła wybaczyć, ale przynajmniej było ją stać na to, by stanąć przed Kenseiem i powiedzieć "przepraszam".

Gdy się ukłoniła, zrobił dwa szybkie kroki w tył i patrzył na nią mocno podejrzliwie. Na koniec jednak poczuł się co nieco zażenowany sytuacją. Podrapał się po karku, rozejrzał na boki. Czy bał się Shiroyamy? Owszem. Walka z nią uświadomiła mu, jak niewiele potrafi. Nawet podczas walki z tamtym Arrancarem w Tokio nie czuł się tak bezsilny. Tam przegrał, owszem, ale mógł mieć jakąś nadzieję na zwycięstwo. A na Dworze Wiatru od samego początku był bezsilny i zdany na jej łaskę. Odruchowo dotknął gojącej się rany na barku, pewnie zostanie po niej blizna. Chciał się wściekać na Shiroyamę, ale wszystko, co się wydarzyło, sprawiło jedynie, że czuł się zmęczony.

− Wiem, jak to jest − powiedział właśnie takim zmęczonym tonem − czuć gniew tak silny, że oślepia, że przestaje się nad sobą panować. Oczywiście ja mam po prostu mniejsze możliwości destrukcyjne, ale wiem. Tylko zastanawiam się, czy zareagowałabyś tak samo, gdyby rzucili nóż komukolwiek innemu. − Schował dłonie do kieszeni bluzy i spojrzał na nią. − Za co ty mnie tak nie znosisz? Zwłaszcza, że jeżeli którekolwiek z nas miałoby być o cokolwiek zazdrosne, to chyba ja mam do tego większe prawo. − Zerknął na Hisagiego, który ze wszystkich sił starał się wyglądać, jakby rozmowa go w ogóle nie interesowała. − Ja nigdy nie będę dla niego tak ważny jak ty.

Corrie wyprostowała się, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Też ją to zastanawiało.

– Wątpię, żeby Shizumo wybrał na kozła ofiarnego inną osobę – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia, ignorując wzmiankę o Hisagim. Nie chciała o nim rozmawiać, bo nawet nie wiedziała, co miałaby odpowiedzieć chłopakowi. – Zdążył się zorientować co do relacji pomiędzy nami wszystkimi. Tamten moment w tej opuszczonej rezydencji, gdy osłoniłeś Aizena, pewnie przeważył.

− W dupie miałem wtedy Aizena − powiedział w końcu z jakimiś emocjami. − Jedyne, o co mi chodziło, to żeby ojciec nie rzucał się na niego! Przecież to było głupie, nie żeby to, co wydarzyło się później było wiele lepsze, ale naprawdę musicie? I ty i on, robić jedną głupotę za drugą? Dlaczego nie możecie… − Wyrzucił ramiona w górę w bezsilnej złości. − Bo ja wiem, zachowywać się rozsądnie. Dlaczego w ogóle nikomu o niczym nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego ktoś kiedyś wymyślił, że kłamstwo jest lepsze od prawdy? Że niby to kłamstwo ma kogokolwiek uratować. Powiem ci, Shiroyama, że to gówno prawda. Tak samo, jak nie wiem, kto kiedy i komu wmówił, że doskonałym pomysłem jest odrzucać od siebie wszystkich, którzy próbują pomóc, bo nie daj, coś im się stanie. I co z tego? Przecież od tego jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem. Od tego ma się rodzinę, tych najbliższych ludzi, żeby, do cholery jasnej, wspierali się nawzajem, żeby mówić im tę nawet najboleśniejszą prawdę. Bo jeżeli nie oni, to kto? Mam po prostu dość. Unikania się, nie mówienia o tym, co nas boli. Mnie na przykład boli i to bardzo to, jak mnie wzięłaś i pocięłaś. Boli mnie, że Hashimoto coś się stało, gdy wtedy poszła za Akemi i też nikomu o tym nie mówi. Czy to naprawdę jest takie trudne? Przyznać się do tego, że żadni z nas bogowie, że nie potrafimy żyć sami, że potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, zwłaszcza gdy jesteśmy słabi? − Nabrał powietrza, żeby kontynuować, ale chyba dotarło do niego, co właściwie przed chwilą powiedział i w jednej chwili zrobił się cały czerwony. Wpakował z powrotem dłonie do kieszeni bluzy i spuścił wzrok. − Zresztą nieważne.

Corrie zaczęła się śmiać i sama nie była pewna powodu tej nagłej wesołości. Próbowała się opanować, ale żadna próba nie przyniosła odpowiedniego efektu, choć widziała, że Kenseiowi jej reakcja w ogóle się nie podobała. Pewnie pomyślał, że zaczęła się z niego nabijać.

– Masz rację – powiedziała w końcu. – Strach, gniew, duma wystarczą, żeby zacząć popełniać błędy i gnać przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą spalone mosty. Boimy się, że nasze lęki sprawią, że zostaniemy odrzuceni, jedno kłamstwo rodzi lawinę kolejnych, bierzemy na siebie za dużo, a efekty wszyscy widzieliśmy. – Zerknęła na Hisagiego, ale zaraz odwróciła wzrok speszona. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że do całej tej głupiej sytuacji doszło z mojej głupoty. Jedno, nawet nie kłamstwo, a zatajenie prawdy, głupiego szczegółu, sprawiło, że stoimy tu jak jacyś durnie. Jedno z poczuciem winy, drugie z poczuciem odrzucenia, trzecie z gniewem i zmęczeniem. Mogę jedynie ponownie przeprosić, bo cóż pozostało? Ale chyba mi ulżyło – dodała, spoglądając gdzieś ponad Kenseia. – Przez cały ten czas żyłam w strachu, że ktoś się dowie o tym, kim jestem i stracę to, co zyskałam. A przecież naprawdę nic z tego do mnie nie należało, skoro zbudowałam to na kłamstwie.

Przypomniała sobie słowa, które kiedyś powiedziała Hisagiemu, gdy zwątpił we wszystko, w co wierzył po zdradzie Tousena – że wierzy, że jeśli na kłamstwie zbuduje się coś prawdziwego, to tego należy się trzymać. Chyba wyszła na straszną hipokrytkę w oczach przyjaciela i nie wiedziała, jak ma mu spojrzeć w twarz.

− No przeprosiny zawsze są miłe, ale ja bym się jeszcze nie obraził za jakieś jedzenie. W sumie ty i twoja drużyna wisicie nam obiad. Proponuję, żebyś obgadała to z porucznikiem Hisagim, a ja może, skoro tak ładnie mi idzie moralizatorstwo, idę poszukać Hashimoto, jej też powiem co nieco i będziemy mogli być jedną, kochającą się rodzinką. − Tylko przez chwilę stracił rezon, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie będzie z nimi Miho, którą przecież uważał za tę pierwszą rodzinę. − I ma być mięso. Muszę w końcu odbudować siły − rzucił jeszcze i wycofał się na z góry upatrzone pozycje, zostawiając Corrien sam na sam z Hisagim.

– Jakby się zgadał z Yukikaze – westchnęła.

Postawiła krok, jakby zamierzała wyjść, ale ostra reprymenda ze strony Zanpakutou zatrzymała ją w miejscu. Odwróciła się do Shuuheia, ale zaraz uciekła spojrzeniem.

– Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie zrugał – mruknęła, żeby tylko nie zostać z nim w niezręcznej ciszy. – Ostatni był chyba Renji, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się nowych kapitanów. Tylko że jego miałam ochotę trzepnąć w ten ryży łeb – zamilkła, czując, że gada od rzeczy.

Przetarła twarz dłońmi, otworzyła nawet usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Pokręciła tylko głową na własne beznadziejne zachowanie.

– Idiotka ze mnie – mruknęła jakby do siebie.

− Owszem − przyznał bez chwili wahania. − I muszę podziękować Kenseiowi za to, że cię tak zrugał i może jak zrobię to samo, to też się tak zaśmiejesz. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tak się śmiałaś.

Podszedł blisko, tak że stał krok od niej.

− Corrien… − zaczął, zaciął się, odetchnął. − Corrie, żebyś nie miała wątpliwości, nie jestem na ciebie zły, tylko… − Uśmiechnął się przelotnie. − Boli mnie, gdy okazuje się, że mi nie ufasz. Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem nic, co mogłoby uratować Kirę. Ale jeżeli tym razem mi pozwolisz, jeżeli nie będziesz wszystkiego ukrywać, może będę mógł zrobić coś więcej. Cokolwiek. Nie powiem, nie bój się, bo sam boję się cały czas, ale Kensei miał rację. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i nie ma nic złego, żeby komuś zawierzyć. Nie zawsze skończy się to dobrze, może ktoś zostanie zraniony przy okazji, ale nie jesteśmy nieomylni. I czasem dobrze jest popełniać te błędy wspólnie. − Przez cały czas patrzył na nią bardzo uważnie, jego spojrzenie czułe i ciepłe przeskakiwało po jej twarzy, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy szczegół. − I proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie z tyłu. − Wyciągnął dłoń i założył jej za ucho kosmyk włosów.

Przytrzymała jego dłoń, nim ją zabrał i dopiero teraz podniosła spojrzenie. Wciąż pełne wątpliwości i strachu przed odrzuceniem.

– Przepraszam, Shuuhei – powiedziała szczerze. – I dziękuję – wtuliła się w niego – że mnie nie zostawiłeś z tym wszystkim samej pomimo kłamstw i wszystkich durnot, które zrobiłam, odkąd rozsypał nam się cały świat. Dziękuję ci, że jesteś.

Objął ją, przyciągnął do piersi w odrobinę desperackim geście, że może jednak zaraz mu zniknie.

− Zawsze i o każdej porze jestem do twojej dyspozycji − szepnął z odrobinę niepewnym uśmiechem. Wybaczył jej kłamstwa i durnoty, chociaż wątpliwe, by zupełnie zapomniał, ale to nic, czego nie dałoby się naprawić, jeżeli od tej pory będą ze sobą naprawdę szczerzy. − I zgodzę się jeszcze w jednej kwestii z Kenseiem. Zjadłbym coś.

Zaczęła się śmiać na sugestię Yukikaze, która powtarzała z uporem maniaka "Zawsze i o każdej porze". Odsunęła się i odwróciła ze splecionymi za plecami rękoma, żeby nie zobaczył jej nieco cwaniackiego uśmiechu.

– Nie omieszkam wykorzystać tego "zawsze i o każdej porze". – Zaśmiała się. – Żebyś tylko nie pożałował, żeś się tak zaofiarował, bo gotowa jestem zrobić sobie z ciebie tarczę.

Na moment spoważniała ze świadomością, że nadal nie uporała się ze Zmierzchem i tylko jedna, ledwo trwała rzecz sprawia, że jeszcze nie postradała całkiem zmysłów. Już miała powiedzieć o tym Shuuheiowi, ale powstrzymała się.

– To idę szukać tego mięsa dla Kenseia. Może znajdzie się też coś dla nas, dorosłych – dodała i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Niedługo później Shohei zawołał Szesnastą Drużynę na kolację. Musieli być nieco zaskoczeni, gdy chłopak wskazał im dach jednego z budynków. Wieczór może nie należał do najcieplejszych, ale był na tyle ładny, by mogli spędzić ten czas na zewnątrz. W nosy uderzył ich aromatyczny zapach, od którego od razu ciekła ślinka.

– Pomyślałam, że możemy zjeść na świeżym powietrzu – powiedziała Corrie znad garnka, w którym coś jeszcze doprawiała. – Chociaż luksusów nie oczekujcie.

Koce miały im zastąpić zarówno stół, jak i poduszki. Za to okazało się, że Corrie postarała się również o deser i dwie butelki dobrego sake.

Kensei szybko podryfował w stronę garnka, żeby zajrzeć Corrien przez ramię, chociaż zachował − świadomie czy nie − bezpieczną odległość.

− Nie no, jak tak mam być goszczony, to możesz mnie od czasu do czasu pociąć. Co prawda nie wiem, czy będzie smakować jak u mamy, ale widać, że się starasz, więc dam ci nieco fory.

− Czymkolwiek by nas nie uraczyła Shiroyama-san, na pewno będzie lepsze od tego, co ty byłbyś w stanie zrobić − skomentowała Kimiko z uśmiechem.

Chyba faktycznie Kensei miał dobry dzień na prawienie morałów, cokolwiek powiedział Kimiko, zadziałało, bo dziewczyna była w widocznie lżejszym nastroju, chociaż widać było, że cokolwiek ją gnębiło, nie zostało do końca rozwiązane.

− Też coś! Moja kuchnia jest w porządku, to ty masz cholerne arystokratyczne podniebienie − obruszył się Kensei, siadając na kocu, na którym już usiadł Shuuhei.

– Ostrożnie z tymi zalotami – rzuciła półżartem Corrie, podając kolejno porcje. – A ty sobie pomarz, Kensei. Gotowanie w tych warunkach to katastrofa. Gdybym odzyskała własną kuchnię albo chociaż… – urwała, pochmurniejąc i nie zamierzając kończyć.

– Porucznik Abarai to nawet wodę na herbatę potrafił przypalić – stwierdził Shohei, uważnie obserwując swoją dowódczynię.

– Nawet mi nie przypominaj – mruknęła Corrie. – Na dzień dobry myślałam, że kapitan poszatkuje nas oboje. A zresztą Shuuhei dobrze gotuje. Wystarczy go odpowiednio poprosić. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie na wspomnienie, jak niewiele wystarczyło, ledwo luźne stwierdzenie Matsumoto, że jest głodna, by Hisagi znalazł się w kuchni.

Na uwagę o zalotach Kensei nic nie odpowiedział nagle zainteresowany chmurami, Kimiko chyba się nie zorientowała, że uwaga w ogóle jej dotyczy. Usiadła po drugiej stronie Hisagiego.

− Hmmm wydawało mi się, że nawet kiedyś taka prośba w stronę porucznika padła − powiedziała z poważnym zamysłem. I Kensei, i Shuuhei spojrzeli na nią nieco zdziwieni, chyba żaden sobie sytuacji nie przypominał. − Chociaż z drugiej strony chyba potrzeba by było sporych umiejętności czytania pomiędzy wierszami, żeby zrozumieć tę prośbę, tak uprzejmie ukrytą w słowach… jak to było? "Sam coś ugotuj, albo wypierdalaj", połączonych z rzuca… − nie dokończyła, bo Kensei przechylił się za Hisagim i zakrył jej usta dłonią.

− Czy możesz chociaż raz sobie darować, Hashi… Kimiko?

− Skoro tak ładnie prosicie, to przygotuję wam kiedyś romantyczną kolację − powiedział Hisagi.

− Tato! − To był Kensei, który cały poczerwieniał.

− Poruczniku! − To była lekko oburzona sugestią Kimiko.

Shuuhei tylko się uśmiechnął i z tym samym ciepłym uśmiechem spojrzał na Corrien.

− Jakie w ogóle są dalsze plany? − zapytał Kensei, wracając na swoje miejsce. Widocznie speszony swoim wcześniejszym okrzykiem. − Pewnie będziemy musieli się niedługo rozejść, żeby nie ryzykować, że w końcu Fullbringerzy sobie o nas przypomną. Nam by się pewnie przydało uzupełnić skład. W trójkę będzie trochę ciężko.

– Jakby nie było, nas też została tylko trójka – stwierdził Shohei, gdy Corrie też w końcu usiadła. – A chyba o wiele milej jest spędzać czas z ludźmi, których się zna i którym się ufa.

Spojrzał na Shiroyamę, która wyglądała na bardziej zainteresowana jedzeniem niż rozmową. Odpowiedziała jednak:

– Im mniejsza drużyna, tym łatwiej się prześlizgnąć.

– Do tej pory jakoś sobie radziliśmy – odparł Kimura. – A to chyba nie jest głupi pomysł. Co ty na to, Ayase?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wiedząc, do czego blondyn dąży.

– To nie zależy tylko od nas – zauważyła.

– Widzisz, Corrie-san. – Uśmiechnął się Shohei. – Teraz wystarczy tylko, żebyś obgadała z porucznikiem, jak będziecie rządzić.

Nim Corrie się odezwała, tuż za nią pojawiła się Yukikaze z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i uwiesiła się swojej shinigami na ramionach.

– Tylko nie mów, że nie chcesz, bo zostałaś przegłosowana, nim nasza drużyna w ogóle się odezwała – oznajmiła dobitnie, jakby z triumfem. – A ja lojalnie ostrzegam, że nie zostanę tylko z tobą i z nim. – Postukała w klamrę, którą Corrie spinała włosy od kilku dni – tę samą, którą miała na Dworze Wiatru – co było nieco niespodziewaną nowością, skoro Shiroyama wolała kawałek wstążki.

− Nic na siłę, możemy jeszcze... − zaczął Shuuhei, widząc, że Corrie nie jest jakoś entuzjastycznie nastawiona do pomysłu.

− Właśnie! − wtrącił się Kensei. − Kto w ogóle powiedział, że którekolwiek z nich powinno dowodzić. Jak do tej pory średnio się sprawdzali. Proponuję jakiś przewrót. Zgłaszam siebie na nowego dowódcę.

− Marzenia ściętej głowy − szepnęła Kimiko teatralnie.

− I ty przeciwko mnie! − oburzył się Kensei, ale zaraz zwrócił się w stronę szóstki. − Ale wy to mnie poprzecie, prawda?

– Już się twoi. – Zaśmiała się Yukikaze.

– Ej, ty tu nie rządzisz – prychnęła Corrie. – A tym bardziej za nikogo decydować nie będziesz.

– W sumie zmiana dowodzenia nie byłaby taka głupia – stwierdził Shohei. – Ale czy ja wiem, czy takiemu młokosowi możemy powierzyć dowództwo?

Ayase tylko pokręciła głową, pozostawiając decyzję w gestii pozostałych.

– A czemu nie? – zapytała Yukikaze i dla odmiany uwiesiła się na Kenseiu. – Dajmy mu się wykazać.

Jak tylko Yukikaze się na nim uwiesiła, Kensei widocznie się spiął.

− I tak radziliście sobie większość czasu bez mojego dowodzenia − stwierdził Shuuhei ze wzruszeniem ramion. − W tej kwestii niewiele by się zmieniło − dodał odrobinę zawstydzony. − Jestem na tak.

− To był żart! − wykrzyknął Kensei, wstając gwałtownie. − Co wy? Nie macie żadnej woli walki o swoją pozycję? − Spojrzał na Corrie z nadzieją. − Nie żebym był przywiązany do pomysłu… − powiedział już ostrożniej, z lekką obawą zerkając na ducha.

– Yukikaze, przestań.

Zanpakutou wykrzywiła się, ale wróciła do wieszania się na Shiroyamie, która już zaczęła czuć chłód od towarzyszki. Nic jej jednak nie powiedziała, skoro to nigdy nie dawało efektu.

– W sumie racja. Dowódcy z nas ostatnio żadni – stwierdziła. – Ale może tym razem zapracujemy na to zaufanie? – Spojrzała pytająco na Shuuheia.

Shuuhei w pierwszej chwili wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się z prawdziwą ulgą i może odrobiną wdzięczności.

− Kiedy ostatnim razem chciałem zrezygnować z roli oficera, kapitan Tousen mnie powstrzymał i w sumie jestem mu za to wdzięczny. Po Upadku chyba zapomniałem, co to znaczy dowodzić, ale może czas najwyższy sobie przypomnieć. Więc jeżeli dostanę od was drugą szansę, to postaram się spełnić wasze oczekiwania. − Spojrzał na Kenseia i Kimiko, a potem na Shoheia i Ayase. − Myślę, że możesz usiąść, Kensei, jeszcze będziesz musiał się postarać, zanim dostaniesz awans. A teraz jedz − polecił.

Kensei w pierwszej chwili się cały rozpromienił, ale zaraz nieco zawstydzony się opanował.

− A co ty, moja matka, że pilnujesz, czy zjadłem? − zapytał teatralnie naburmuszony.

− Matka może nie − Shuuhei zawahał się tylko na sekundę − ale ojciec już tak. − Uśmiechnął się trochę niezręcznie, ewidentnie nie czuł się jeszcze z tą rolą do końca dobrze. − I jak właśnie ustaliliśmy, twój dowódca i jako taki mam obowiązek dbać o twoje zdrowie i wartość bojową − dodał od razu służbistym tonem.

Pomimo tego, że Kensei próbował ukryć twarz za miską z jedzeniem, nie dało się nie zauważyć szczerego wzruszenia w oczach.

Kimiko, patrząc na to wszystko, przypomniała sobie słowa Miho i musiała przyznać im rację.

− "Dopiero ta nam sieć bliska, którą sami sobie upleciemy" − szepnęła z lekkim uśmiechem.


	9. Epilog

Miasto właśnie tonęło w ciepłym świetle zachodzącego słońca. Odbijało się w oknach wieżowców i szklance z resztką whisky pomiędzy kostkami lodu stojącej na stoliczku przy fotelu, na którym z nogą założoną na nogę siedziała Akemi. Obok szklaneczki stała skrzynka wyniesiona ze skarbca Dworu Wiatru, nawet zamknięta emanowała niezwykle potężną mocą. W salonie oprócz Akemi nikogo na pierwszy rzut oka nie było, a jednak kobieta odezwała się niezwykle ubawionym tonem:

− Ta twoja ulubienica jest niezwykle bezczelna, ale niezbyt bystra. Zupełnie na odwrót niż u ciebie, smarkulo.

W szybie poruszyło się niewyraźne odbicie postaci, która w salonie nie miała prawa być i nie było. Duch Kimiko Hashimoto, młodszej siostry Akemi, przechadzał się po drugiej stronie szyby. W swoim ulubionym kimonie w modliszki, z włosami upiętymi w ciasny kok, w którym tkwiła szpila z zielonym kamieniem. Kimiko spojrzała na siostrę z obojętnym, może nawet nieco znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

− Jest młoda, ma prawo się mylić − powiedziała równie bezemocjonalnie. − Ale nie sądzę, by myliła się co do ciebie. Upadłaś i uciekłaś, Akemi, i to dawno temu.

− Przecież o to chodziło mi od samego początku. Ale może gdyby zachowała się inaczej, pozwoliłabym wam się spotkać. Zresztą to samo tyczy się ciebie, Yoko − ostatnie słowa zwróciła do ducha drugiej kobiety. Ta dla odmiany była ubrana jak mieszkanka Rukongai, Yoko Saga, matka Kenseia. − Jakbyś lepiej wychowała syna, to może byś mogła z nim teraz rozmawiać.

− Tak jak ty rozmawiasz ze swoim? − zapytała raczej oschle Yoko.

Uśmiech Akemi tylko na chwilę zbladł.

− Ale ty wiesz, oba-san, że on to zostawi cię dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy przestaniesz mu być potrzebna? W sumie już teraz nie jesteś mu potrzebna.

− I myślisz, że to mnie martwi? Gdyby mnie do czegokolwiek potrzebował, to by znaczyło, że popełniłam błąd. Nie, Yoko, to on jest potrzebny mi.

− Bo bez niego nic już nie znaczysz − powiedziała spokojnie Kimiko.

− Wynocha − warknęła Akemi, straciwszy w końcu cierpliwość.

− A myślałem, matko, że będziesz miała ochotę na jeszcze jednego drinka − odezwał się Aizen, który właśnie wszedł do salonu.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i odebrała szklaneczkę z whisky.

− Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz − powiedziała czułym tonem.

Jednak nie wyglądało, jakby Aizen cokolwiek zrobił sobie z komplementu. Usiadł na fotelu po drugiej stronie fotelu z filiżanką herbaty.

− Zatem został ostatni element − stwierdził.

− Tak − powiedziała Akemi, chociaż Aizen nie potrzebował żadnego potwierdzenia. − A potem przyjdzie do ciebie twoje nowe Królestwo.

Otworzyła skrzynkę, w której pośród prostych płócien leżał stary gliniany kubek bez żadnych bogatych zdobień, w jego wnętrzu widoczne były brunatne zacieki.

− I zasiądziesz na tronie godnym boga.

Wyjrzała za okno. Słońce jeszcze nie zaszło, ale przyszły chmury i wszystko zakryły. Niebo było szare, bez ani jednej widocznej gwiazdy. Tylko tysiące duchów odbijało się w szybie i patrzyły na Akemi z wyrzutem i gniewem.


End file.
